Nobody's Lurking In The Shadows
by iwishiwasnthere
Summary: On tonight's episode... Inspec. Steve Keller and Lt. Inspec. Mike Stone work in homicide, one day a man comes to the police station, that night ends up dead, Steve receives haunting calls from a mystery man who claims to be no body and Mike is running out of time. Don't want to give too much away, hopefully better than it sounds.
1. Mystery Man

**This is my second fanfiction that I've written and my first for Streets of San Francisco. I loved this show so much I wanted to write a fanfiction so here it is:) Rate and review if you wish, hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading :)**

**Don't want to spoil the story so I'll let your eyes do the reading.**

* * *

'Hey buddy boy you want any?' said Mike motioning his head towards the hot dog stand, Steve gave a smile as he looked up from his note book. 'Why the hell not?' he got out of the car and closed the door on the Galaxie 500 and walked over to his partner in Justice Inspector Lt. Mike Stone.

'Thanks Benny.' said Mike paying him for the two hot dogs 'Anytime Mike, anytime been serving you fellas on the beat for years.' Said Benny, he wiped his hands on his greasy red and white outlined apron and smiled at the two coppers. 'How's Jeannie?' asked Benny, his silver/grey hair showing he was probably older than Mike 'She's been fine.' Said Mike and as he went to take another bite of his hot dog when the police radio interrupted.

'Stone and Keller come in please.' said the voice on the end of the line 'I'll get it.' said Steve putting his hot dog in the bin, which resulted in Benny having a disappointed look on his face and Steve jogged over to the car. He flung open the door and slid across the bench seat 'Yeah David what's up?' he said as he released the talk button and let the voice on the other end talk 'We've got a man here for you Keller.' Steve looked at Mike and Mike nodded and said thanks to Benny and went towards the car.

'What's his name?' asked Steve 'He didn't say… He only wants to talk to you.' 'Alright, Mike and I will be back there as soon as we can.' Mike opened the door 'Well buddy boy you got some explaining to do.' He said mockingly, almost losing his hat on the way in 'Hey I don't know who he is, they don't have a name you heard 'em.' Mike looked and thought about it for a few seconds 'Maybe it's one of your old girlfriend's new boyfriend.' He said laughing. 'Ha! Mike I doubt it, maybe I doubt it too much.' Steve smirked 'What if it's one of your old friends? Or someone from the Mental Hospital you went to a few months ago.' said Mike still trying to get on Steve's nerves 'You're a funny guy Mike…maybe too funny wise guy.' Steve ran his hand through his thick hair 'Look whoever it is if they wanna talk to me it's probably not that important.' 'How do you figure that?' asked Mike looking over at his partner trying not to laugh.

'They didn't come to you first…' said Steve and Mike nodded 'Seems that way doesn't it…' the two broke into laughter and pulled up in front of the police station.

'C'mon then let's go.' Said Steve as he got out of the car and at that moment a bird crapped on the windscreen '…Well that's just fantastic…' said Steve slightly annoyed, getting dirt on the car was one thing and not a bother but bird crap he couldn't handle, because it got stuck in the wiper blades.

'Well Stevie, apparently that means good luck.' Said Mike trying to make the best of the situation 'I spose that's always a bonus but it's unlucky at the same time, no one likes being crapped on.' Said Steve still going on about it as they walk through the police headquarters entrance 'Did I ever tell you, that you were crazy?' said Mike and Steve laughed 'At least a hundred times Mike…' they walked into their main office and one of the homicide detectives Detective Wood approached them 'Hey Oliver.' said Steve still not looking impressed with life 'Hey Steve.' 'Was there someone for me to see?' asked Steve 'The man that was here earlier Steve, I can't find him he just…left…' he said apologetically 'We told him you'd be back soon but, he said no worries and left.' Mike and Steve looked at each other confused.

'So what'd the guy look like?' asked Steve 'He had blonde curly hair, brown eyes, a beard, about five feet six inches and medium build.' Said Detective Wood going off his memory 'Did he say what he wanted?' asked Mike now very curious 'He just said he wanted Detective Steve Keller.' 'Well that certainly is mysterious…But how did no one get his name?' said Mike now very deep in thought, 'He said it wasn't important, he wasn't a suspect in anything he just wanted to talk to Steve.' Said Wood still confused with what was going on.

'Might be someone who's got it out for you buddy boy. Did he say he knew Steve?' asked Mike thinking of every possibility under the sun 'No he didn't mention it…' said Oliver 'But I don't know why he'd have it out for Steve.' He continued pondering as to why the strange man was there in the first place.

'I couldn't imagine who'd have it out for me fellas but…' said Steve sarcastically and Mike chuckled 'Look Steve, we're cops; we get enemies it happens just keep an eye out alright? I've had my fair share over the years but, we can't do anything unless they are physically going to harm you or are being serious and so far we don't even know this guy.' Steve looked at Mike 'Don't worry Mike I'm not a little boy anymore.' said Steve half joking half concerned 'I'm serious though Steve, don't brush it off. One thing about being a cop is you've got to be paranoid, I know you're already there but, it's not something you want to start lacking…' Said Mike walking to his office and taking his navy blue trench coat off and putting his hat on the coat rack.

Steve stood in the door way, his brown/green eyes staring at his partner 'Mike, if I'm in trouble you'll either be with me or the first person I tell alright…?' Steve walked out of the door and sat at his desk to read files and do reports. 'Don't get too sure of yourself Steve…I might not be around all the time or in time.' He mumbled to himself. Mike treated Steve as a son he never had and cared about him a lot, he cared as much for Steve as he did for Jeannie just, didn't worry or feel as protective because obviously Steve was man enough to look after himself. He pulled his chair in and put his thick black framed reading glasses on his face and began reading over files on his desk.

Other than that it was a rather quiet day for the San Franciscan police department, a few calls for robberies, a hit and run accident which no one was killed in and a few people with narcotics possession. At about 6pm most the office was empty besides Keller and Stone while everyone else went out on the streets or to other departments to meet up with friends but, even then they still felt like the only ones in the building because of how quiet it was.

Those who remained in the office went to dinner or were finishing up for work, whilst Steve and Mike stayed doing their desk work. Steve was busy clacking away on the typewriter doing a report and reading mail. Mike was busy doing phone calls and reading autopsy reports. It was so quiet that even the faintest noise was sure to echo off the walls but, for the moment it was just the constant sound of type writer keys smacking a page.

At about 6:40pm the phone rang, Steve stopped typing and stared at the black phone ringing on his desk 'I'll get it.' Yelled Steve and Mike gave a slight nod and kept writing and making notes in a book.

Inspector Keller picked the phone off the hook and waited for someone to speak but could only hear a thick hoarse breathe in the receiver. 'Homicide…' he paused and listened 'Who is this?' said Steve slightly annoyed 'Haha…nobody…or am I somebody?' said a deep spine chilling voice that Steve didn't recognise. They hung up and chills went down Steve's spine. He took a step back from his desk and looked at the phone and ran his hands through his hair 'Who was it?' asked Mike who was standing in his office door way, his hands clinging to the door frame and staring at Steve.

Steve quickly regained his cool and shook his hand 'Probably just a prank call…' replied Steve 'Nothing I'm sure Mike, nothing.' Mike shook his head 'You're a bad liar but, if there's trouble Steve you tell me alright?' 'Hey Mike.' said Steve turning towards him 'Yeah?' 'You worry way too much.' 'Your main problem in life is Stevie, you care more about everyone else and not yourself, it's good most of the time, but it can be harmful.' Steve shook his head 'All good Mike.' Mike laughed at his partner and went back into his office. 'Crazy kid.'

About an hour later Mike got a call saying that a body was found in a home on North side and the death was being treated as suspicious, possible break and enter or an argument gone bad.

Mike picked up his gun belt and jacket as well as his trench coat and slid it on. 'Steve, work to do let's split.' Steve pushed his chair out and ran after Mike 'Finally, starting to get eye strain from staring at words.' 'Well thank the good Lord that he didn't give you a desk job.' Steve looked at him and nudged him 'You're getting old enough to have a desk job.' Mike shot him a mean look 'I'd rather retire than work at a desk…' he conceded and Steve laughed 'You'll be in homicide for a long time then.'

They drove to the north side of the Golden Gate bridge and Steve still had the phone call on his mind, it had creeped him out but he thought maybe he was being way to paranoid, but then again he thought he wasn't being paranoid enough and maybe Mike was right. He looked out into the night sky in wonder but, managed to drive without letting his thoughts getting in the way.

'You alright, you're a bit quiet Keller.' said Mike looking at Steve 'You look pale or something.' 'I'm fine Mike; like I said don't you worry about me...' Mike looked at him seriously 'Forgot to ask, who was on the phone?' 'Wrong number.' Steve replied as they pulled up in front of a small house that had to be at least three bedrooms if not two, the front yard was over grown and the door was wide open.

'C'mon…' said Steve, Mike couldn't help but think that something was on Steve's mind but sometimes Steve didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking. Sirens were flashing around the room reflecting on the glass windows and other police officers were inside. 'What's happened Danny?' asked Stone and Steve took his note book out of his blazer pocket.

'Looks like he was beaten to death with a blunt object…possibly a metal pole or bat…' They walked down the entry way, there was some blood on the walls and on the floor which there was obviously struggle, the floor rug had been kicked up and he corner was folded over and on the floor under a white sheet was a young man's body. Keller leant down beside the body and lifted the sheet and looked away 'He got any ID around here? I don't think we'll be able to get a good look at who he is from his face…' Steve covered his mouth trying not to gag at the sight.

Mike stood over the body and Steve covered it back over 'What's his name?' asked Mike walking around the living room where the deceased was found. 'Mark Jackson, he's twenty four, he's a stationary shop owner and part time painter, there's no sign of robbery or attempted robbery and neighbours said they heard yelling and screaming, by the time emergency services arrived he was dead as a door nail.' Inspector Keller walked around the rooms and saw that nothing else had been disturbed, not in the bedrooms, the kitchen, the windows or back doors. 'Maybe the guy that did it was let in?' suggested Steve 'Could've been but, it's a bit early.' 'Where's Mike?' asked Steve.

'Outside talking to the neighbours that called.' Steve wondered outside and saw Mike talking to a young couple and introduced himself. 'Mr and Mrs James this is Inspector Steve Keller.' Said Mike as Steve shook their hands 'Did any of you see anyone enter the house before the screams?' 'Well…we didn't see anyone go in or leave, when we heard the screams we were both terrified so we turned off the lounge room light and rang the police. Sorry officers.' said Mrs James as she stood closer to her husband's side 'It's alright Mister and Mrs James, thank you for your time, have a goodnight.' Said Mike and the two inspectors walked back to the house for another look over the crime scene.

Mike looked at the blood on the ground in disgust 'What sort of people do this to each other?' 'People we put in the big house.' said Danny from across the room and they all nodded. The body was taken away and Steve and Mike got back in the car 'Funny we get a call, you won't tell me who it is and then this guy ends up dead…spooky.' Said Mike 'Yeah…spooky.' Said Steve, the ride back to the station was mostly quiet compared to usual and Mike was getting suspicious.

They got back to the office to finish for the night. By the time they did it was 9:45pm and after a long day they both just wanted to go home. Mike was sure Jeannie was fast asleep at home and his cold coffee was probably next to the kitchen sink. Steve walked over to his desk; he still didn't know what to tell Mike about the call, to ignore it or not to. Ever since that guy turned up the day had a weird unfriendly vibe about it and Mike was in his office working away.

At about 5 to 10 the phone rang and Steve picked up the phone reluctantly 'Keller, homicide' he said and there was silence once again and Steve felt his body freeze over 'One little cop went out one day, over the San Franciscan hills and far away, big bad guy went bang! Bang! Bang! And no little cop went home that day…Goodnight…' the voice was deep, hoarse and sounded terrifying to the ears. 'Who the hell is this?' and with that the phone hung up again.

'Okay buddy boy, you look white as a ghost what is it?' Steve looked at his partner, his heart thumping in his chest 'I don't know who this guy is Mike…but, he's after me…' 'After you? Why what'd he say?' said Mike putting his hand on his partners shoulder, Steve wasn't listening 'God damn it Steve talk.' 'He didn't say…he sung it, you know that song five little ducks?' said Steve 'Yeah, that kids one? I used to sing that when Jeannie was a little girl.' Replied Mike sitting Steve down on his chair 'Imagine if someone made a cop version…' Steve brushed his partners arm off his shoulder. 'Steve listen to me, if you get into any trouble tonight, ring me straight away on the radio or my phone and I'll be there as fast as I can.' Steve looked at Mike 'Don't worry about it Mike I'll be fine.

He got up from his chair 'Night Mike.' He said finally and left the office.

Mike felt bad for not harassing Steve for more information but, Steve was in one of those moods. Mike looked at his desk and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but bought his attention to the middle of his desk and stared at the phone on Steve's desk and noticed the recording tape near the phone was still going; Steve must've pressed it when he answered the phone in case it was important.

He pushed the rewind button and pushed play and listened to the conversation that was had in that short period of time. Mike listened to the breathing and a the silence that couldn't be ignored at the beginning and then when the voice began to sing 'One little cop went out one day, over the San Franciscan hills and far away, big bad guy went bang! Bang! Bang! And no little cop went home that day…Goodnight…' Mike was stunned and didn't know whether to get someone to be on the lookout for Steve or to just let it be in case it was a joke, but he had a terrible feeling it wasn't.

He was just glad that Steve carried his gun around like a wallet, there when he needed it and there anyway. Mike looked around the office before locking it up and leaving the station. He said goodnight to a few people sitting at the desks and went into the car park and got in his car and noticed that Steve's car was long gone.

* * *

Steve drove home that night feeling tense, he checked his mirrors every three seconds to make sure he wasn't being followed and made sure he wasn't being watched or that no one was waiting for him when he got home. He opened the door on his car and looked around and was still thinking to himself that he was overly paranoid. He kept his hand on his gun as he unlocked the front door of his house and looked out towards the ocean 'It's alright Steve.' He said to himself, he entered the hallway and closed the door making sure he locked it. He went to the kitchen, made a corn beef sandwich and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He walked into his room and sat on the end of his bed and eventually felt relaxed enough to lie down but, continued eating.

'It's just a prank…' he thought to himself '…a sick and sadistic prank…' he said swallowing the last of his sandwich and took off his coat and threw it on the floor, kicked his shoes off, pulled his socks off, undid his belt, took off his holster, slid his gun under his pillow, unbuttoned his shirt, took it off, put some pyjama bottoms on and got into bed. He finished his beer and turned his bedside lamp off. 'Tonight would be better if there was someone to hold…' he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep, tucking his pillow under his chest.

About half way through the night Steve woke up and thought he heard the song again but, it was just his dreams. He wiped his face with his hand and could feel the sweat coming off it. 'Why is this getting to me?' he yelled in frustration and tossed and turned for hours till he fell asleep on and off again. It seemed like forever till morning…

Mike was at home checking that all the doors were locked, made sure Jeannie had turned off everything in the kitchen because a few days ago she left the oven on and he had to turn it off when he got home. He made sure Jeannie was asleep in her bed and then retired to bed himself. It was about 2am now, he had come home, watched some T.V. and read a book that seemed like was taking him forever to finish. He decided before he went to bed to ring Steve to make sure he was okay, sure enough he'd be awake he thought. He dialed his phone number and waited for Steve to receive the call.

Steve was lying awake on his pillow staring at the ceiling, thinking of the mysterious events of the day and what had been. He heard the phone ringing and shuddered at the thought of who was on the other end at 2am. He flicked the phone off his bed side table and answered it 'Hello…' he said sleepily 'Hey buddy boy you alright?' 'Oh yeah fine Mike…' he said running his hand through his sandy brown hair. He didn't feel as tense now, knowing that some creep wasn't on the end of the line.

'I heard the recorded message from earlier, that guy seems like a creep.' Said Mike 'Yeah…it could be just a joke, people have it out on us cops all the time…' said Steve trying to brush off the thoughts rushing around his head. 'Yeah…but he sounded really creepy and he's only aiming this at you, do you think we should investigate it?' 'Maybe Mike but, we've got no leads and the description Oliver gave us describes most the people in San Francisco.' Said Steve feeling like they'd never find this guy. 'Look the minute you see anyone suspicious watching you, we'll question 'em.' Said Mike 'Mike I don't wanna be a pain but, it's 2:10 in the morning can I just go to sleep…' Mike laughed 'Alright goodnight buddy boy.' He said 'Night Mike.' He put the phone down and was able to sleep a bit easier, sometimes it was just better having people know what was wrong rather than trying to deal with it yourself.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Hope you enjoyed it rate and review if you want and thanks for reading :)**


	2. A Case Leading to No Where

**Here's chapter two, basically some investigating, another murder and chilling phone calls. Rate and review please :)**

* * *

'Morning Mike.' Said Steve as he picked him up from his house at seven in the morning 'God almighty Steve you look like you've been beat up then tossed out of bed.' He said looking at Steve who had more bags under his eyes than most old people at seventy did. 'Any word on that case?' asked Mike 'I got a few addresses of people who knew Mark maybe there could be some leads or something…' said Steve yawning as he came to a halt.

'Do you want me to drive?' asked Mike 'Nah, I'm all good don't worry.' said Steve putting his foot on the gas pedal 'Where's the first address?' asked Mike and Steve passed across a paper with a few addresses on them 'It's in the city, a building he did painting on regularly when they needed him…He worked there for a year but, told them on weekends if they needed it he'd still paint.' 'Seems like a nice guy…why would anyone want him dead?' asked Mike 'Most people that end up dead like that are usually in pretty bad business but, that's not to say that can't happen to good people as is what happens sometimes as well.'

'Exactly.' Said Steve as he took a right and pulled in front of the business building that was called 'Prestige Global' because it was named after the business on the top floor which was where the two detectives had to go. They walked in and a blonde secretary of about thirty was sitting at the front desk typing away. 'Excuse me Miss, could you tell us where Mister Sullivan is?' enquired Steve 'We're from the San Francisco police department. I'm Inspector Keller and this is Lieutenant Detective Stone. ' He added yawning and both Mike and Steve showed their badges.

'Oh alright, one moment.' She said after being in silence for some time, she pushed a button on her phone and picked up the phone 'Excuse me Mister Sullivan are you busy right now?' she then nodded 'Two…' she looked up at the two detectives 'Uh Detectives, homicide.' Said Mike 'Detectives, are here to see you…' she nodded again 'Oh you were expecting them, alright I'll let them in.' she looked at Keller and Stone, her lips pursed she looked nervous 'Um…first door on your left up the hall she said pointing to her left. 'Thanks.'

The hallway was empty and everything echoed, even a pin drop would probably echo. They reached the dark varnished door and knocked 'Come in.' said a muffled voice which gave an idea that the room was pretty much sound proof. Mike opened the door and they introduced themselves 'Mister Sullivan, I'm Lieutenant Stone and this is my partner, Inspector Keller.' They both shook Mister Sullivan's hand. He was a tall fat man, with a cigar in his mouth and a well decorated office; furnished furniture everywhere from bookshelves to chairs to the man's Scotch table.

A solid desk and furniture and comfortable leather chairs. 'So this is about Mark?' 'Yeah, he was found bludgeoned to death last night, no one saw the man that did it, just heard it as it happened…we just wanted a background on Mark, what was he liked? Gambler and what not.' Said Steve trying to hold back a yawn 'Well last year I met him at a friend's house, he was painting and he did a fine job and I asked, are you afraid of heights? And he replied no and I asked if he could paint my building and I'd give him good money if he did. I got a photo with him…'

He pulled out his desk draw and went through everything and then bought out a picture. He gave it to Steve and when he did Steve just zoned out for a second and Mike noticed almost immediately. 'What's wrong?' asked Mike while Mister Sullivan wrote something down 'Nothing, I'll tell you later…' said Steve handing the picture back to Mister Sullivan. 'Did you know if Mark had any friends?' Steve asked out of curiosity. 'Um…he did work with one other guy occasionally, his name was…Good God what was it?' the big man's hands rummaged through the desk draw again and pulled out an old leather covered address book.

He flipped it open to P for painter and looked under Mark's name and saw the name of a man named Chris. 'Here's his address, I hope he can tell you anything else you need to know.' said Mister Sullivan putting out his cigar. 'You boys want one?' he asked and Mike nodded, Mister Sullivan held out his cigar box and Mike took two. 'Cigars are better than cigarettes I reckon.' Said Mike 'Can't beat a good cigar.' Mike gave one to Steve 'We'll save these for a celebration day.' Said Mike and Steve chuckled 'You know how to live Mike…' the two realised they were going off on a tangent and went back to work.

'Um…Mister Sullivan, when was the last time you saw Mark?' 'About a week ago, that's why I gave you Chris' number. Oh and Mark told me his parents were both dead so if they gave you their old address discard it. They died in a freeway accident on the way to Florida for a holiday.' Steve and Mike stood up 'Thanks for the heads up.' Said Steve and shook Mister Sullivan's hand 'If you need anything else you think I can help you with just ring…' said Mister Sullivan lighting up another cigar. 'Thanks Mister Sullivan for your help and the cigars.' Steve shook his hand and the two detectives walked out the door and down the hall, thanked the secretary who was on the phone once again and went out to the car.

As they got to the car Mike grabbed Steve's arm 'What was wrong with you in there with the photo…' asked Mike standing over Steve like an angry and concerned father 'Mike, I only went weird cause I realised something when I looked at the photo, Mark painted my house when I moved in two years ago, and now he's dead and those weird phone calls? I don't know…I just freaked out.' said Steve as Mike stood away from him and Steve could get in the car.

'It could just be a horrible coincidence, look Steve if any of these line up we'll have to start investigating but, we don't even know if the guy doing the calls is the guy that was here yesterday…' Steve took a moment to think about yesterday and thought about the victim, Mark. 'I have a feeling Mark was the guy at the station yesterday Mike…think about it medium build, blonde curly hair, brown eyes, about half way through a beard…' Mike looked at Steve with a shocked expression. 'Maybe he knew something we didn't buddy boy.'

They drove back to the station around lunch time and Steve grabbed Mark's photo off his file and showed it to Oliver who was getting a coffee. 'Hey Oliver.' said Steve who was stressed and had a face full of worry 'Is this the guy that was here yesterday?' Oliver took a sip of his coffee and examined the photo for a few seconds 'Yeah, that's the guy…he's dead isn't he…' said Oliver and Steve nodded confirming his statement.

'He died last night…did he say anything that you'd remember that he said last night 'Nothing he just said he had to talk to you.' Replied Oliver 'He was very quiet…how come you didn't notice last night…?' asked Oliver curiously. 'Because at the time I wasn't worried about making connections…I didn't take notice last night of him, I couldn't recognise him till I saw a picture, I was more focused on the fact that he had been bludgeoned to death and that I couldn't recognise him properly off that…' said Steve 'Thanks though.'

Steve walked into Mike's office and knocked because Mike was on the phone, his big nose was red so he was angry. 'NEXT TIME I TELL YOU TO RECORD SOMETHING OFFICER SHEPARD RECORD IT, YOU'RE LUCKY NOTHING IMPORTANT WAS IN IT!' he slammed the phone down 'Trick or treat.' said Steve trying to lighten up. 'No thank you! Now what is it?' he put the picture down on Mike's desk 'It's a match, Oliver confirmed this was the guy that was here yesterday, he didn't say why he was here he just wanted to talk to me…where do we go from here?' asked Steve.

'I reckon we go pay Chris a visit and see what's what, any other numbers?' asked Mike getting ready to leave again. 'Um…an ex-girlfriend who's a waitress at the breakfast diner, near the Wharf on east side.' said Steve reading off his note pad 'Well we'll pay her a visit then too.' Said Mike and Steve nodded.

A while later they were at Chris' apartment block, it looked shabby on the outside which usually meant they were worse or a bit better on the inside but, the same most of the time. They walked up a few flights of stairs till they go to number 38 on level three of the eight story building. Mike knocked on the door 'Coming!' yelled a voice, followed by thumping footsteps and then the sound of the latch being unlocked.

'Stone and Keller, homicide, San Francisco police department.' Said Mike showing his badge 'We'd like to talk to you about Mark Jackson, we understand you did some painting work with him till recently?' Chris was about the same height as Mike, only stoned off his eye balls, about 26 or 27, had dirty clothes and a scruffy appearance. 'What's happened to Mark?' asked Chris a bit dazed and confused. 'He was murdered last night…' said Steve 'We went and spoke to your boss up at Prestige Global and he said you probably knew more about Mark than he did because you guys did work together.' Said Steve and Chris motioned for the detectives to come in and closed the door behind them 'Um…sit down on the lounge man…' said Chris pointing at the moss green lounge.

'Thanks.' They sat down and Chris joined them only sitting on a recliner opposite them. 'Well I spose I did know more about Mark than Mister Sullivan did. What did you want to know?' he asked curiously, his dark long hair was hanging over his face like a balcony shadowing the ground Steve and Mike didn't know whether to laugh or take him seriously.

'Do you know Chris if Mark had any enemies? Owed anyone money? Gambling debts or anything like that?' Mike asked and Steve was ready to take note 'Not that I knew of, he didn't like gambling he said it was a wicked vice, I think his dad was a gambler and he saw the debts and the toll it took on his parent's marriage so he avoided it. I don't think he had any enemies, Mark was a pretty cool guy I mean what sort of son of a bitch would kill him?' Chris asked in confusion and still in shock that someone had worked with not so long ago was now gone.

'Had Mark's girlfriends been into any trouble? Any angry new boyfriends or ex-boyfriends?' Steve questioned but Chris shook his head. 'His ex-girlfriend he wanted to marry, her name was Ava, she just fell out love for him shit happens I spose, but I don't think she'd kill him. She thought it'd be easier to be friends.' Chris stared at the two inspectors 'You don't think I did it do you cause I swear to you I didn't…' he said quickly and Mike chuckled 'Don't worry Chris you're far from a suspect you don't seem the type and you didn't run away.' 'Phew man, I was like holy hell why are they asking me these questions?' he said laughing and Mike and Steve tried so hard not to laugh. 'But just for back up where were you last night?'

Chris thought about it for a while going through his stoned mind and managed to remember 'I went to a party, then I got high, I went to my brother's bar and played some pool with my mates then I went home and woke up about twenty minute ago.' He said and Steve watched his eye movements as that was generally a signal someone was lying. 'Did you hear from Mark yesterday?' asked Mike and Chris nodded 'Yeah, I spoke to him in the morning he said he'd be busy but he seemed alright to me.'

'Look if there's anything else you need boys just ring me I'll be here if not painting.' Said Chris as he let the two inspectors out of his unit 'Thanks for being co-operative.' said Steve who had been relatively quiet for most of the time. Chris gave a slight wave as they descended down the stairs. 'Still no lead…who is this guy?' pondered Mike as they went down another flight of stairs 'No body. But, it still doesn't explain why he was at the police station yesterday…looks like a dead end on that one' Said Steve 'No one knows who he is and he seems to know who we are…' Mike nodded 'Can get like that…I just hope this case doesn't go cold.' Steve nodded in agreement.

'Stone, Keller, come in please.' said the radio as they got in the car 'Ten four.' Said Mike 'We couldn't find any fingerprints at the scene of the crime, nothing, and this guy whoever it is, is a professional…' said the voice they recognised as Oliver. 'Was anyone else's uncovered?' asked Mike 'No, just Mark's I don't think anyone's been around there for a while. But I heard from his neighbours that he had just moved in not long ago.' And Mike and Steve looked at each other 'Alright ten four.' 'Looks like it's time to pay his ex-girlfriend a visit.' Said Mike and Steve nodded.

They drove to the diner near the Wharf, it was a little diner but, it looked decent. They walked in and showed a middle aged woman their badges and she put her hand on her hip. Her hair was grey and she was quite fat and her badge read 'Anna.' 'Hello Miss.' 'Officers.' She said smiling a bit 'What can I get for you?' she asked 'Actually there is something you can help us with.' Said Mike 'Do you have a young woman named Ava Mathews working here?'

The woman nodded and surveyed the diner 'See that girl over there?' said the owner pointing at a brunette girl who was serving a young family 'Yeah…?' said Steve 'That's Ava; I'll get her for you so that I don't interrupt her, one moment…' 'She doesn't look like the sort of person to kill or want to kill someone does she?' asked Mike 'Yeah but, look at the people we catch, sometimes they're unsuspecting as all hell…But to be honest no I don't think she would…' said Steve.

Ava walked over to the diner counter and the detectives turned around to face her 'Would sitting down be easier?' she suggested and they sat down, and she sat opposite them. 'Miss, this is Lieutenant Stone and I'm Detective Keller, we just want to ask you a few questions about Mark Jackson…' said Steve and noticed Ava blush at the point where he mentioned Mark. 'What's happened to him?' she said with tears in her eyes as she looked up again, Inspectors being at the diner to see her about Mark had to mean something bad.

'He was murdered last night; no one saw a thing, but the neighbours heard screaming…' Ava opened her mouth but no words came out 'It's okay take your time…' said Mike he put his hand on hers to comfort her and Steve turned to yawn into his arm.

'How could this happen...he just moved in to that house I was going to go visit him…sure we broke up but, it was easier being friends. Poor Mark…I loved him but…I feel so bad…' she said breaking into tears and Mike got up from his chair and sat beside her 'Ava…we're sorry to be the ones to tell you this but, we need to find who did this to him.' Ava looked at them and wiped her eyes 'What do you need to know?' she asked 'I hope you get this bastard.'

'Did you know if Mark had any enemies?' Mike asked and she shook her head, I've known him for five years and if he had a problem with someone or something like that he would've told me. He always told me if something was wrong, when I phoned him a few days ago he was as happy as usual. He didn't seem odd or anything he was just happy, he had moved in a week ago and wanted me to see his new place. He said it wasn't much but, he liked it…' Steve and Mike looked at each other in disappointment that was yet again a dead end and that Mark seemed like the all-round nice guy.

'Is there anything in the five years you've known him that happened that would lead to this?' she thought about it was at least a minute and a half and shook her head.

'I'm sorry I'm not as much use to you as I could be detectives…I hope you find the guy that did this to Mark…Mark didn't deserve to die now…' she said still sobbing. 'Thank you for your time Ava, again, we're very sorry.' Said Mike and she nodded 'It's fine; it's your job…' Steve went and got Anna to comfort her and she sat with her while Steve and Mike got ready to leave.

Mike and Steve walked outside of the Diner and Steve kicked a trash can on the way out 'We're getting nowhere!' he yelled in frustration. 'Steve calm down, we'll just have to keep investigating.' Steve calmed down slightly but his hands couldn't stop flying around the place. 'It's just this guy dies, and it's just happened for so far what seems like no reason and then he's got no ties, no enemies, this case is weird…if a robbery was tied to it I can understand but, there isn't…random attack I don't know Mike it just doesn't add up…' said Steve running his hands through his hair because he was so fired up.

'I know it doesn't add up buddy boy but, we just have to keep going along till it does add up.' Mike got in the driver's seat and Steve just sat beside him quietly. 'Ten four.' Said the radio and Steve picked it up 'Go ahead.' 'We have a homicide downtown under the bridge.' 'Any witnesses?' 'No, looks like the body was dumped.' 'Alright ten four on our way.' Mike floored the Galaxie and Steve put the siren on the roof. 'Let's just hope we get this bastard.' Said Steve and Mike nodded 'When he's caught we'll have those cigars.

About fifteen minutes later they pulled up under the bridge where ambulances and officers had already arrived.

'Mike!' called out one of the other detectives, he ran up to Steve and Mike and realised that this was Inspector Crispan, he was in his late 40's, balding hair and always had a black suit on like he was going to a funeral. 'Another one, bludgeoned to death, ID came with it.' Steve perked up a bit and began to ask himself questions in his head. 'It?' said Mike 'Sorry a young woman…'

'Her names Sandra Kennedy, she disappeared from her unit in the late hours of last night and a friend raised the alarm she got out of bed and opened the door for some reason. Her estimated time of death was about three am last night, we don't have any witnesses yet.' He said 'Well how many witnesses can you possibly find at 3am in the morning?' said Steve and they nodded. 'Whoever this guy is he's smart, and we gave that tape a listen that Steve got, Steve we don't know if that's a joke or the guy talking but, he could also be the murderer, we don't know.' Mike looked at Steve who didn't seem to care at that moment; he was too busy looking for evidence.

'Well whoever he is he seems too gutless to come out of the shadows.' Said Steve turning around 'C'mon guys this happens all the time to some of us and nothing comes of it.' 'Yeah but what if it does Buddy boy.' 'Well I best be on the lookout.' Said Steve very seriously and Mike looked at him like he was crazy.

A day went by and despite a few interviews with the girl's parents and roommate there was no link at all to Steve this time which threw the cops off thinking the calls were linked. The girl was working to be a lawyer she had been at her unit but, there was no disturbance or forced entry. There was a broken flower pot on the pathway outside which may have wakened her, the keys were left in the front door and this was probably how she went missing, she walked outside and whoever was waiting for her took her. As to where she was murdered that was unknown, there was no blood on the pathway or out on the street. The case was coming to more dead ends and with no leads or enemies it was getting harder to solve. It gave Keller and Stone an idea of what trying to find the Zodiac killer would've been like.

That night Steve left the station at 8pm, picked up some dinner and some beer on the way home and looked over the notes he had made trying to work out whether there were connections or it was just random attacks.

The girl's parents had said she always rang them in the morning and before she went to bed which was around 9:30 or 10. They said she sounded fine and happy at the time and couldn't tell that anything was wrong. Steve gave up after not finding any links to the cases and neither her parents nor roommate had ever heard of Mark Jackson.

He threw his notebook onto his kitchen bench and went to the lounge room to watch T.V. Starsky and Hutch was on which was ironic to him because a cop watching a cop show made him laugh, he could see some resemblance between them and him and Mike.

At about ten o'clock Steve's phone rang and he walked down the hallway and into his room and picked it up 'Yeah Mike?' 'Hahahaha…It's not Mike copper, it's me you're little friend…' Mike knew it was the creep once again trying to stir his mind.

'What do you want?' Steve asked 'Well now that I know you can't tap my calls, I'll tell you. I want you Keller…' it sent chills down Steve's spine but he held onto the phone tighter. 'Why what'd I ever do to you?' the cruel man on the other end laughed.

'Oh Inspector, if you didn't do anything to me I wouldn't be onto you like this. I'm not gonna tell you what it is you did to me because that'd ruin the surprise…' 'Surprise…what surprise?' Steve asked 'And how did you get this phone number?' the man laughed cruelly 'I have my ways Keller…All in good time copper…now one little cop went out the next day over the hills and far away this guy said BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! And no little cop went back that day. Goodnight Inspector, oh and one last thing…if you tell anyone about this phone call, I'll go after your partner, then I'll go after you…and maybe everyone you're partner holds closest to him…but they don't interest me…the only one I want is you…' he hung up and Steve went into shock.

'Nod if you understand.' He said and Steve nodded 'Tell me if you nodded, you piece of shit.' Steve hesitated then managed to speak 'Y-yeah I did…' 'Goodnight pig.'

Steve put the phone down after the phone went dead and fell back on his bed, he didn't know if this was the man who did the other two murders but, he had his home line now. He lay there on his bed still for a while before getting undressed and getting under the covers. He wanted to ring Mike and tell him but, he didn't want to put Mike's life on the line especially if getting to Mike meant hurting Jeannie in the process or anyone else in the force. He'd rather be the only one affected rather than dragging everyone else into a death trap.

He went to bed that night trying to keep his mind off it but, found himself waking up to drink half a bottle of Jim Beam from the bottle. 'Try to get me you bastard…' Steve said half asleep 'TRY TO GET ME!' he put the bottle on his bed side table and tossed and turned trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. He was trying to think why someone would want him dead, or want him at all, sure he had booked a lot of people but, most were still in prison. His thoughts kept him awake and he knew he'd get a little more or less sleep than last night. He wanted to call Mike and tell him about the phone call but, couldn't. 'Go to sleep Steve…Just go to sleep…' Steve repeated to himself over and over and eventually he managed to drift off to sleep.


	3. Shadow Strikes Again

**Here is chapter three, it's starting to get more interesting I hope as I'm starting to get into the story now, thanks to all those who have rated and reviewed so far :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The following day was a Thursday, Steve went and met Mike at the station and didn't mention anything about the phone call from the previous night. Steve was quiet and sat at his desk going through files and sifting through evidence and reading autopsies. 'Hey buddy boy.' Said Mike coming up behind him and resting his hand on his shoulder which made Steve flinch. He put his pen down on his desk 'Hey Mike.' Steve said turning around to face what was in a way his second father. 'Find anything else out on the case?' he asked trying to direct attention from his suspicious silence.

'It's turning into dead end after dead end buddy boy, we don't know who this guy is, he attacks too late at night and no one ever sees him. He's a god damned professional…' said Mike looking down at the files on Steve's desk.

'Anymore phone calls from that guy?' he asked curiously 'No, not since the other night.' Said Steve lying obviously but, he couldn't help himself. 'Must've been a prank then Steve, happens…' said Mike walking away towards his office. 'Yeah must've been…' said Steve to himself as he turned his chair around and faced back to his desk, his eye was twitching and he had to keep stopping to let it stop before continuing working again. He was stressed out and anxious about the phone call and had to find away to take his mind off it.

At around ten thirty the phone rang and Mike picked it up 'Stone, Homicide.' Steve watched his face drop as the phone call went on and grabbed his coat and keys because he had a feeling it was time to go out onto the streets.

'Alright, we'll be down there.' Mike stood up 'Thanks.' He put the phone down, walked over to his hat and coat and put them on 'Steve, grab the keys.' He called out as he adjusted his collar and Steve was already one step ahead. They walked out of the station and over to the bronze Galaxie in the car park. 'What was it Mike another one?' Mike nodded as he got in the car and put the siren on the roof 'Yeah down near the bay on the Ocean Avenue.' They sped through the lights and Steve continued to listen 'A young man again, he was beaten to death with what they think was a claw hammer, whoever this guy is he's vicious and doesn't leave a clue, not even a trace of hair, nor a weapon or fingerprint, it's almost like he wears gloves. Or that these people just drop dead on their own accord with these horrible injuries'

Steve nodded 'Was he murdered at the location or was he moved from his house and dumped there?' 'He was dumped in a park under some trees; you know the park that overlooks the ocean. They said it's possible he could've died there but it's hard to say.' Steve nodded and kept his eyes on the road 'Whoever this guy is he wants people to find the bodies but, no one's around to see him.'

About fifteen minutes later Keller and Stone pulled up near the Bay Side park and there were some officers their interviewing an elderly couple who found the body on a morning walk. The coroner's team was already on the scene and carrying the body out from where he was found, there was a blood trail on the path but, only some splatters which made Mike think he was murdered at the park.

'Who is he?' Steve asked and pulled out his note book 'Um, Mitchell Peters, he's twenty four, married and his wife's expecting their first child… he went to the bar for some drinks with friends, called his wife around eleven saying he'd walk home because drink driving might kill him and then she didn't hear anything from him and reported him missing this morning after she woke up alone.' Officer Davison said as he informed the two inspectors. Mike and Steve just shook their heads in sadness.

'That mother and child will be without a husband and father, what sort of cruel bastard is doing this?' said Mike getting worked up, he hated cases like these, and it really hit him deep.

'Do you have their address?' Steve asked 'Yeah, 28 5th Avenue on the North side of the Golden gate.' Steve wrote it down whilst Mike spoke to other officers. The elderly couple had given statements about what they had seen but, it wasn't very helpful because it was after the fact.

There was more people dying than there were arrests or leads and the case was going nowhere. Usually there were either witness to murders, the murders were mostly done by people the victims knew or they were robberies. Cases where random people were targeted were rare and but not unlikely but eventually became cold cases because there was no connection, lack of evidence, no main suspect and lack of witnesses. All of these contributing factors had a domino effect on the case which meant in short, it was leading to nowhere.

Steve and Mike left the scene after briefly talking to the elderly couple and gathering as much information as possible. Mike was tense and Steve tried to come up with ways in his head to avoid the silence but, waited for Mike to talk instead.

'God damn it!' Mike yelled in anger 'Three murders Steve, THREE and no one has any idea who this bastard is, and he's roaming the streets because he knows that he can't get caught because he's done such a darn good job of making sure he doesn't get caught. He's a smart man that's for sure but how many more children will be left fatherless!' his chest was heaving and he put his head back on his seat 'What makes a man crazy enough to become a cop? Putting ourselves through this shit every day to help others, where does it all stop?' Steve looked at Mike and couldn't help but agree with him 'Maybe we need it so that we stop going crazy…maybe we just can't help ourselves, but it does give us an appreciation for life I suppose Mike, the fact that we can help people. Don't worry though Mike we'll get this guy, we won't smoke those cigars till we do.'

This made Mike cheer up a bit 'Till then Buddy boy they'll stay in my top draw in my desk locked away for that time and place.' Mike and Steve half laughed half wished they had done anything but join the force but, also couldn't help but enjoy it. Eventually they reached 4th Avenue and scanned the chrome door numbers for number 28. The even numbers were on Mike's side of the street so he scanned them while Steve cruised the car through the street 'Twenty six…Twenty eight, here we go.' Steve pulled up at the curb 'You want me to take this one Mike or have you calmed down?' he asked looking at Mike seriously 'Of course I can take it, I've been doing this for years what's one case gonna do? Throw me off this forever?' Steve laughed 'You're a funny guy Mike.' They got out of the car and walked down the steep drive way to a door with stained glass roses around it. The gardens were clean, the streets were quiet there was a lot of love put into this place, Steve just wondered how that poor woman was feeling right now….

Mike knocked on the door and waited for Mrs Peters to open the door, within a few minutes she did but, when she opened the door it made Steve and Mike wished they had come back another day.

The young woman was heavily pregnant and her face was red roar, they knew she had been crying. 'Mrs Peters…I'm Lieutenant Stone and this is Inspector Keller.' He said and both showed their badges. She wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve and stood out near the door. 'I know…come in…' she said softly and she looked down as some tears rolled off her cheeks. The two inspectors walked through the walkway and were directed into the living room by Mrs Peters.

'Can I get you any coffee or anything?' she said shyly. 'No we're fine.' Said Steve and she sat down. 'Tell me it's not true…Tell me it's not Mitchie they found in the park…please…' she put her face into her palms and sat on the couch and began sobbing. Steve went and sat beside her and tried to comfort her but didn't do any good, she had suffered a great loss and he couldn't understand if there was a God why he would let these things happen to good people.

'Would you like us to come back another time?' Mike asked 'You can call your mother and we'll wait till she comes so that you don't feel so overwhelmed…' she shook her head 'No, let's just get this over with.' Steve felt awkward and sat next to Mike on the sofa across from Mrs Peters. 'What time did Mitchell ring you last night?' Mike asked and she thought about it and wiped her tears away from her eyes.

'Around eleven, he said he wanted to walk home instead of drive one of his friends home or take a taxi he thought walking would be better cause he figured it wouldn't kill him…And it did…' she said before more tears fell down her cheeks and Mike passed her one of his clean handkerchiefs. 'At least I got to hear him say I love you one last time…' she said wiping her eyes.

'Thanks…' she said trying to smile to show her appreciation 'At what point did you realise he was missing?' 'Around eight this morning when I woke up and he wasn't there, I searched the house and he wasn't there, his clothes weren't on the floor, his suit I had gotten ready for him this morning was still sitting on the wardrobe door handle, I phone Mickey and James his friends he went drinking with and they said he walked home after they had left and said they hadn't seen him. So I feared the worst because he never stays out that late ever not even when he's with his friends so I phoned the police station and then at about nine thirty I got a call saying a body was found at the park and that it could be Mitchell…I prayed to God it wasn't…' she said rubbing her stomach. 'But then they said they found his wallet and that their would be Inspectors coming to visit soon to confirm it all.'

'We're very sorry we had to be the ones to confirm this all to you Mrs Peters.' She looked up at them, her blue eyes filling with more tears and her fair skin was turning a deeper red with every passing minute. 'Did anyone see anything?' Steve shook his head 'No, no one heard a thing, no evidence was left, whoever did this is a professional. Did Mitchell have any enemies? Any problems with anyone?' Steve asked as he wrote in his book. 'Besides my father no.' she said which made her laugh a bit. 'Was it just a random attack?' Steve and Mike looked at each other and Mike nodded 'We believe so far that this is true, there's been two others as you may have read in the papers this week. It might not be random but, he was killed in similar way to the others.'

Mrs Peters stood up and walked towards her wedding photos 'If I had known three years ago that Mitchell would be dead I think we would've moved from here…but how is anyone supposed to know how and when their life will end…' she said as her voice became shaky and her knees wobbled. She started to look faint and sat down again. Mike and Steve realised if they kept going with this that she was just going to feel worse and worse and she told them everything she knew.

'Okay Mrs Peters, thanks for your co-operation, I don't want to waffle on with questions, and I just want to make sure this stress doesn't harm you or your baby anymore… Steve can you get Mrs Peters' mother's number from her and call her now please?' Steve nodded and Mrs Peters' pointed to an address book next to the phone on a stand.

'Thank you…that's very considerate of you.' she said trying to smile but, couldn't bring herself to 'I was going to call mother but I thought I'd wait till after the police arrived…' Mike gave her a small smile 'No problem Mrs Peters. If you remember anything or think there's anything more to tell us just give us a call.'' Said Mike giving his card.

Mike tried to talk about the baby more to distract the distraught woman till her mother arrived to comfort her and Steve not really knowing what to say or do just sat and listened. Not having children himself nor being of Mike's age he had no idea what to say because he hadn't been in that experience yet and at the same time he was thinking if he did get married, he hoped his future wife wouldn't be left alone if something was to happened to him.

At about one the two inspectors returned to the station and tried to dig up clues, Steve had called Mrs Peters and asked if he could get the numbers of Mickey and James to see if they were to be anyone suspicious of or if they saw anything that would lead to a suspect. By five in the afternoon it had become apparent to Keller and Stone that Mickey and James didn't notice anything or anyone out the ordinary and their stories backed up by their wives, and in James' case his five year old daughter said that her dad was home at 11:30 because she waited for him to get home and her mother had said 'It's eleven thirty say goodnight to your father, and the bar tender who had served them all night also backed up their stories. James and Mickey had left and Mitchell stayed back at the bar to call his wife.

'Shadow strikes again.' Said Steve and Mike looked up 'That's a good name for this guy buddy boy, I think we'll have to call him something along those lines.' Steve smiled smugly at the thought of pinning the name drop for this mysterious murderer 'How'd you come up with Shadow anyway?' Mike asked curiously 'Because he's always lurking in the darkness and no one sees or notices when he strikes.' Mike nodded 'Makes sense, why don't you get out of the force and become a crime writer? You'd make more money.' Mike added.

Steve thought for a second on the calls he received 'Because I probably wouldn't know the difference between fiction and reality.' He replied quickly and Mike nodded whilst reading something on his desk and then looked up at Steve who had both of his hands on the edge of his desk and was looking down on him 'You're crazy have I mentioned that?' 'Once or twice.' Said Steve turning around to walk out the office door, Mike laughed and Steve who had his back to his partner at this point was zoning out again thinking about the phone calls and wishing it was fiction.

At about seven when most of the office was out for dinner (including Mike who decided to go see Jeannie for dinner at a restaurant down the road), Steve remained at his desk with a mug of coffee and catching up on his desk work and cleaning his gun. He had lined up the bullets while he cleaned inside the chamber and then the phone rang. He put his gun down with a clunk and picked up the phone.

'Keller, Homicide…' he heard the silence and pushed the record button beside the phone 'I see you've found my third victim, good job pigs, don't worry I won't continue killing after this one so you can shove on that one Keller. I won't be on long enough for you to trace me but, I'm on a pay phone so you can shove on that too. I thought I'd tell you…I might stop ringing you, you might try and find me or something stupid like that…' Steve's heart was pounding 'We'll find you Shadow, we'll hunt you down and we'll find you I don't care how long it takes.' Steve said trying not to lose it 'Haha Shadow? That's a good name for me! Thank you inspector…Goodbye …' He hung up.

'BASTARD!' Steve yelled and those in the office looked at him stunned or didn't even flinch. 'Steve are you okay?' Oliver asked and Steve shook his head 'Don't worry about it.' Steve said and went back to cleaning his gun and wished that he could use it to kill Shadow. At about eight Mike returned and by then most of the office had gone home, Mike saw Steve's face was red and noticed he looked angrier than bull dog that just had its paw stood on by a truck driver. 'Hey, what's wrong?' Mike asked and Steve pushed rewind on the phone recorder and played back the conversation.

Mike slammed his fist onto the table 'God he's like a mental genius, a sick genius…If we can't trace him we've got no lead, no one knows what he looks like, if he uses different pay phones it could be anyone. He's gutless when it comes to facing people and if he doesn't kill anyone else the case will run cold and then we've got another Zodiac on our hands.' Mike said pacing the floor 'What other options have we got?' Steve asked 'Try and make an arrangement with him, I don't know Steve, if we had someone who knew what he looked like it'd be so much easier but, no one's seen him, no car or anything, you wonder why cold cases are so common!'

Steve and Mike investigated the cases, did many interviews, retraced the steps of the last victims and tried to find anyone that could've known anything. Even reaching out to the public through the newspaper for leads and nothing came back. Two months passed and they hadn't heard from shadow, the case was pretty much closed all they had was a voice claiming to have done the murders and that was it. Sure there were other cases to keep them busy but, as November began to get colder so did the case involving the three murders. Steve would spend nights worrying that someone would break into his house in the middle of the night and kill him, or he'd get more phone calls, he never even found the words when on the phone to ask how Shadow got his number or more murders would begin to happen.

Mike barely talked about the case anymore but he knew that case was on his mind every minute of the day. They had solved other cases in the past eight weeks but the three from Shadow remained unsolved, families and friends left without answers and a child never to know their father.

It wasn't till one Sunday night in mid-November that Steve realised Shadow was back 'Kell…' he said half asleep and he heard the silence on the phone 'Miss me?' Steve ran his hand through his hair 'Who are you shadow? Where are you? Tell me you gutless bastard.' Said Steve sitting up on his bed 'Oh, don't insult me Inspector, you'll never find me, not before I find you anyway…I'm just a voice on a phone line, I could be anybody and nobody could be me…you don't know how I work Keller, you don't know how I spend my days, where I am what I'm doing and what I'm going to do…If you hadn't put your phone number in the phone book I wouldn't have been able to get your number. I might pay your friend Stone a visit how's that?' Shadow said cruelly and he knew how to get to Steve 'DON'T YOU GO NEAR HIM YOU BASTARD!' he yelled and his chest began heaving as his heart pounded in anger 'I was joking you silly pig you…or was I…However if you tell him about this call I'll have to kill him, no one except for you should know about these calls otherwise I'd ring the station. If anyone finds out about these calls everyone in your life you hold near and dear to you I'll begin going after. Stone, his daughter, ex-lovers… But, if you're a good little piggy I'll leave them all alone. Their lives are in your hands Keller; you wouldn't want to be a dumb little piggy would you?' Steve felt like ripping the phone cable out of the wall.

Steve didn't know what to say, this guy was smart, he knew how to play but the fear Steve had of this guy going after those close to him was bad enough and the fact their lives were potentially in his hands made it worse. 'No…' he finally said feeling weak and helpless 'Good, goodnight Keller…' he hung up and Steve's hand began shaking so much when he went to put his phone down it dropped on his bed side table and rolled onto the floor with a bang. He picked it up and put it on the hook and just lied back in his bed terrified. Steve was never this scared but, Shadow was playing him like a song, he knew where to hit the notes and where to drop the tone in the force of fifty tonnes. He was tormenting him, getting inside his head it's like he knew Steve cared more for everyone else than he did for himself. He just wanted Shadow to take a hike and disappear out of his life.

It wasn't till the following day that life was going to take an unexpected turn for the case and in the lives of Stone and Keller and they didn't know what was to follow…


	4. Shadow Emerges

**Okay chapter 4, rate and review if you want I hope everyone likes it, thanks to those who have loved it so far I tried to make this one as interesting as possible. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

The next morning Steve felt like a zombie, in all appearance alive, in perspective drained and dead. 'Monday, Monday…can't trust that day…' he said to himself and got the song stuck in his head.

He wanted to tell Mike about the call from last night but, he figured it was best not to, it'd ruin his day, even though he couldn't understand why him? What he done to this guy? He shook his head thinking about it and walked outside, he looked down the hill at the ocean on this cloudy morning. He drove to the office, avoiding accidents or avoiding causing them and managed to pull in to his car spot. He put his head back against the head rest and took in deep breathes 'I don't wanna work today…'

He put the phone call into the back of his mind and as he walked into the office and Mike was on his way out 'I was gonna come find you, robbery down town, hostages and all that jazz c'mon.' he hadn't even noticed Steve yawn before turning around and following Mike out of the station and to their Galaxie. 'You drive buddy boy.' Mike said throwing him the keys, Steve was reluctant and tried to smack himself a wake and figured going more than 60mph in the morning would do the trick, but it wasn't going to make the bags under his eyes any smaller.

He got in the driver's seat and Mike saw the dark circles under his eyes just as they left the station. 'Woah Steve you look like hell, no sleep last night?' Steve nodded slightly as they went over a bump and the car almost left the ground.

'Girl trouble? What?' Mike asked and Steve just replied 'Was too hot, think I'm getting sick or something.' Mike didn't believe it as much as Steve would've liked him too but Mike just let it be. They pulled up in front of a bank in down town San Francisco luckily the public wasn't allowed access till 9am. There were at least five patrol officers standing around with megaphones and shouting to let the hostages go. 'What's going on?' Mike asked a beat cop as he got out of the car 'They shot the bank manager which why we called you guys and they've done a robbery.'

A man then walked out with a gun to the bank teller's head 'HEY PIGS, JUST LET US GO AND WE'LL LET THEM LIVE!' Steve grabbed the megaphone 'What do you want?' 'I WANT A CAR AND I WANT A GET AWAY DRIVER!' Steve put the megaphone down. 'I'll do it.' The other officers looked at him 'Steve they could kill you?' Mike scolded 'I've got a plan Mike. Just get an unmarked car to tail behind me and get back up, I'll lead 'em to the airport and you arrest them.' He said sternly and tried not to yawn.

Mike looked at Steve and over at the woman that was being held hostage and nodded 'Alright Steve.' Steve got in the Ford and drove over to the front of the bank. The man dropped the hostage and she got up up and ran to the cops on the other side of the road. The man motioned for his gang to come towards the car, Steve waited for them all to get in the car. They had four black bags filled with money and two had guns.

'Alright pig, drive us to the airport now!' said what seemed to be the leader, he had brown eyes and didn't take his mask off, they all had brown jackets, black pants and heeled boots on.

Steve was trying to think of a way to get out of it without them knowing and tried to keep his mind off falling asleep and looking out for the unmarked car. 'Look fellas, I know you just pulled a stint like that but, do you really think you'll get away with it?' the members looked at them and Steve felt a gun barrel against his head.

'Don't be smart with us pal, or we'll blow your brains out all over this car…' 'And then what? We'll crash? You'll get caught? Be smart about it guys I mean really…Think about it, the minute I'm gone you're unprotected.' he felt the pressure being taken off the back of his head. 'Look copper we just want a clean run to the airport so shut up and drive!' said the leader, Steve nodded and took a right.

He noticed an unmarked police car behind him and rolled down the window and motioned for them to hang back.

The robbery gang were too busy arguing over the money they barely noticed his actions, Steve took the turn off to the airport and told the men to stay in the car whilst he went and organised the tickets and the getaway. Little did they realise a car pull up behind them because they were still too busy arguing and pointing guns at each other and when they did there was a cop with a gun in their face saying 'DON'T MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT!'

They all looked at each other and put their hands up conceding it was over quicker than it had happened. 'THAT BASTARD COP SET US UP!' Steve came back to the car 'Yeah I did, didn't I?' he said as the main guy was put against the door and had handcuffs put on them. 'WE'LL GET YOU PIG!' they shouted as they got pushed into the back seat of the unmarked police car. 'Tell it to the judge.' Steve said looking at the gang, they took their masks off, one had a mustache and wild hair and looked like a scruff, the one with the brown eyes had scruffy blonde hair and the rest had straight brown mop tops and blue eyes and were quieter than the other two.

Mike soon turned up in another police car, he was smiling which made Steve feel better 'Well you did it, good job buddy boy…How'd you know they weren't onto you?' 'Because they were too busy concentrating on that money they stole.' Said Steve slightly laughing and still trying to be serious, after a morning of making arrests and dealing with what Steve considered total morons (AKA the bank gang).

They returned to the office and just as Mike was about to get himself a coffee the phone rang and Steve laughed 'Don't even get a break for coffee Mike, don't worry I got it for you.' Mike shook his head at Steve and walked into his office to pick up the phone.

'Stone, Homicide.' He said into the phone and he pointed at Steve and Steve knew immediately to record the call 'Shadow will emerge from the shadows tomorrow night at Manrow's House on Russian Hill during a ghost tour, I'd like you fellas to come along that is all.' He hung up. 'He keeps missing the bloody mark so I can trace!' said Steve and put down his phone and Mike put down his.

'God damn it that bastard's back!' Steve wasn't too phased by this, he already knew he was back after that call he received last night 'Where is Manrow's house?' Mike asked tensely at the thought of that creep entering their lives again as Steve walked through his office door 'It's on the corner of Larkin and Chestnut streets, we used to go see it on Halloween as kids…didn't see much that was scary…they have ghost tours now.' Mike looked up 'Do you believe in ghosts?' he asked Steve and Steve shrugged 'Depends, I'll believe it when I see it.'

'Well buddy boy we better make a booking for tomorrow night, I'm just waiting for the clock to strike two so that I can go home early. Or have my desk turn into a pumpkin either way.' Steve laughed 'Me too Mike, me too. Do you really think Shadow will show or is it just another prank?' Steve asked thinking of the phone call he got last night and it stirred thoughts in his head about being stalked.

'He said he would but, even if he doesn't, we get a bit of a scare.' Steve laughed 'Sometimes Mike I think you're just as mad as I am.' 'Maybe you're right.' Mike conceded and Steve walked back to his office to do some work and besides the robbery it was a relatively quiet day as had been the last few days.

Steve went home at around six and felt so tired he collapsed on his couch seconds after walking through the door. He began dreaming…

_He was in the station doing book work and felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against the back of his head. 'Don't move Keller…' a blood curdling voice said roughly. Steve froze in his spot, he went to reach for his gun but, he knew he'd be dead before he got a chance to try…. 'I got you right where I want you.' said the voice 'Say goodbye to life as you know it...' he heard the gun click as the trigger was ready to be pulled. With a bang Steve woke up…_

His heart was pounding against his chest, sweat was dripping down his neck and he felt saturated. 'Thank God it was only a dream.' He said to himself as a crack of thunder boomed across the city. He looked up at the wall clock from where he was lying 'One am already…' he said sitting up and running his hands through his hair and down his neck. He took his jacket off and walked out of the lounge room and to his bedroom.

He removed his shirt and pants and put some pyjama pants on. He put his gun in his bedside table and put his coat and holster over the end of his bed. He lied down on the cool sheets and felt calmer; he stared at his alarm clock, he watched as the clock ticked over to 1:11. 'Please for the love of God Shadow don't ring me tonight…' he said to himself as his eyes got heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Mike got to the office and saw Steve wasn't in yet, thinking this was odd he decided to ring him. He listened to the ringing tone and waited for Steve to pick up and he didn't. He got worried after two more calls, so Mike decided to pay Steve a visit. Mike got to Steve's and knocked, there was no answer so he decided to try opening the door and found that as he twisted the door knob it opened straight away.

'This isn't like Steve…' Mike thought 'He always keeps his doors locked.' he put his hand over his gun, not knowing what to expect when he opened the door in case someone had broken in during the night.

'Steve…?' Mike called and it was dead quiet, he walked to Steve's bedroom and found Steve sound asleep in bed snoring away. It made him laugh because after fearing the worst there he was asleep. 'KELLER!' he yelled and Steve opened his eyes in a flash. 'Woah what the hell Mike!' Steve said as he realised Mike somehow got into his house. 'Shit I'm late for work…' he said reaching to the floor and grabbing his robe. 'Anything interesting?' Steve asked putting his robe on.

'Don't worry it's only eight thirty you've got half an hour and no not yet well there is one thing but, I'll tell you later just get ready.' Said Mike laughing to himself 'I was worried for a second you didn't answer your phone, you left your door unlocked, what happened?' Mike asked curiously.

'I don't know I came through the door and collapsed on the couch and went to sleep. You seem to be in a caring mood, Shadow making you paranoid?' said Steve getting his suit ready 'Well I'll leave you too it buddy boy. And I suppose that was one reason for me coming here.' said Mike walking out of the room 'What was the other reason?' Steve asked as he walked down the hall to the shower 'You have to get ready for work we got stuff to do.' Steve heard him turn the T.V on and knew he had to hurry. He looked in the mirror and realised the dark circles under his eyes weren't so bad as before, his bed hair needed to be combed back and he smelt like sweat. 'A shower sounds good then…' he said to himself as he turned on the taps.

About ten minutes later Steve walked in the room and Mike turned around 'Did I mention the first thing we have to do this morning is watch an autopsy?' Steve, who was about to get breakfast put it all away except the juice 'There has to be another way to spend the morning…' Steve said full of discontent and Mike laughed 'They still make you feel sick?' Mike said mockingly 'As long as it's not another bludgeoned to death one…' Steve said grabbing the keys and walking towards and the door and Mike closed it behind them 'No, I'm pretty sure it's not. It's that bank manager from the robbery yesterday.' said Mike reassuringly,

Steve was happy about that fact but, autopsies weren't a good sight regardless.

The two detectives went to the morgue and listened to the details, the victim had been shot twice once in the chest and once in the back of the head. Steve hated autopsies the most especially in the morning, listening to all the detail they went into when he found reading it wasn't as bad because the body wasn't in front of you. 'Poor guy, going into work one morning, two hours later you're dead.' Steve nodded 'Could happen to anyone Mike.' And Mike looked at the body from where they were standing. 'Yep…'

After the autopsy, they then went and did some interviews on the Shadow case, spoke to Mrs Peter's as she had called asking if there was any progress, it had been two months now and not much had been found other than bodies and the phone calls. She had the baby a month ago, a girl called Sarah. After seeing how she was bringing up her baby pretty much alone besides some help from her mother and father the two detectives wanted to get Shadow even more. After the interviews with a few more people Mike and Steve just patrolled the streets of San Francisco.

'Have you noticed Mike that lately it's been rather quiet, I'm bored. Everyone else seems to get the other cases and we're stuck with Shadow's and we don't know what's going on.' Said Steve as they walked into the Homicide department 'There's always desk work to be done buddy boy but, I know what you mean we need something to do.' 'Least we got that ghost tour to keep us busy tonight.' Steve said 'Should be good I think just for the ghost tour but, catching Shadow is what I'm more interested in.' said Mike sitting at his desk.

'Question Mike, how do we know he's there?' Mike thought about it 'We'll just have to take our chances.'

That night at 8:30 Steve and Mike and a few other people at Manrow's house, mostly couples and teenagers looking for some thrills 'See anyone suspicious?' Mike asked quietly as Steve scanned over the crowd of fifteen. 'Nope…He's probably not going to join the group…' said Steve thinking about it as much as possible 'He'd probably sneak in or something who knows, maybe he lied.' Mike nodded 'Well we're here now let's make the most of it.' 'Okay Ladies and gentlemen.' Said a man who was probably in his sixties and with him was his wife 'We'll be your guides for tonight, I'm Alexander Briar and this is my wife Anna.' Everyone said hello and then entered the house. It was dark and cold in there, even with the lights on, Steve and Mike could feel it as soon as they walked in.

'I see why they call it house of demons.' Said Mike and Steve nodded. 'Especially if Shadow turns up, just count the group each time we go to a room in case they go missing.' Mike nodded.

They got taken through the different rooms like the lounge room, dining room, study, kitchen, basement, wine cellar and then went upstairs. They found it quite interesting, talking about how the walls would make scratching noises, how objects would be moved around the house, the demonic creature that watch them through the window. Mike spent most of his time wondering why they didn't just leave. Steve turned his back every now and then but Shadow was nowhere to be seen. As they reached the upstairs bedrooms Steve was losing his patience and wanted to get the bastard.

'I'm going to go take a look around.' Said Steve and Mike who was caught up in Anna talking about the room they were in just nodded and Steve went out of the room and down one of the hallways, he was so cold this place really was haunted. He looked in each room and tried to see through the dimness of the lighting, the walls were all painted cream and some portraits hung up in the hallway. Lights had been installed but, they were nowhere near as bright as they should be.

He walked down the stair case, listening to the sharp creaks that occurred under his feet and he went into the kitchen; he walked around until he heard the floor creak, but not from his feet.

'Haha ghosts.' He thought to himself as he was intrigued by the noise, but thought it could possibly be someone. It sounded like it came through a door way opposite the wooden kitchen bench. He noticed that improvised salt and pepper shakers were next to the sugar bowl as salt had once replaced the sugar due to a trick done by the ghosts.

The kitchen door was closed so it couldn't be from there, this lead to outside. He walked through a door and entered the living room, the lounges sat there like rocks, looked they hadn't moved in centuries, pictures lined the walls as well as tattered wall paper that was peeling off. He heard creaking on the floor and heard someone whisper 'Keller…' he went to turn around and then he saw a glimpse of a man then was out like a light…

Meanwhile Mike was at the tour looking over his back, looking in every room seeing if anyone was there that wasn't meant to be. He wondered where Steve was and thought he was probably taking his own tour of the house or snooping around to see if anyone was there that shouldn't be. He had left half an hour before and still wasn't back. At 10:30 the tour ended and Mike walked out of the house hoping to see Steve waiting near the car but, he wasn't. No one was in or out of the car or standing near the car.

Mike felt chills go down his spine 'He's probably still inside…' he said to himself and walked back in, Anna and Alexander asked if everything was okay and Mike explained that he was a police lieutenant and they said to be as long as he wanted, but also mentioned they hadn't seen Steve which made him worried.

He looked around each room 'Steve!' he called but, there was no Steve to be found. He entered the kitchen and saw that a door was open to enter the living room. He looked around and behind the lounges, behind the door and everywhere, he had searched the entire house and Steve was gone. As he left the lounge room he heard tapping and he pulled his gun out.

He went into the kitchen and realised the wind was blowing the kitchen door but not enough to make it close so when it hit the door frame which resulted in it making a tapping noise. He was really worried now he just hoped Steve wasn't dead.

He asked Anna if she had seen Steve and she said only before he left to leave the room. Mike's heart began pounding, had Shadow got Steve?' he thought and tried to hide his worry. He thanked Mister and Mrs Brier and ran out to the car. 'Maybe he went home.' They suggested and Mike shook his head 'No, he's been kidnapped, I'm sure of it…look, don't panic I'll call for back up.' He got in the Galaxie and he looked over at the driver's seat, as he reached to grab the radio and on it was Steve's badge and it was smeared with blood.

Mike went into shock, he didn't know what to do he just stared at the badge in horror, he wanted to pick it up but, he hoped there was finger prints on the badge so he left it. He grabbed the police radio off the hook 'Ten four come in!' he said into the radio 'Ten four go ahead.' Said the voice on the other end of the line 'Shadow's struck again, he's got Steve.' The voice on the other end went dead silent. 'We'll send someone to pick you up; if we find something we don't want you to see it.' Mike grabbed the radio tighter 'I'm not gonna leave till everyone else does, who's the lieutenant here?' Mike said sternly 'Alright Mike, alright, someone will be there soon.'

Mike waited for the other detectives and paced around the grounds looking for anything, footprints, hair or blood. Steve could've been anywhere by now an hour had already passed, Shadow could be anywhere and this case was really starting to get to him now. He waited for other's to turn up and after a night of searching nothing was found once again Shadow had left as quick as he had come and once again there was no trace of him. 'Did Steve leave anything?' Detective Turney asked 'Just the keys, he didn't seem worried when he left he was just doing his job…I should've gone with him!' Mike said angrily. 'Mike calm down it's not your fault.' The detective said trying to comfort him 'Look we're gonna get that bastard and when we do I'm gonna be the one to do it.' Mike walked off to one of the cars and drove back to the station with one of the other officers as the Galaxie was getting analysed for evidence. 'Sorry to hear about Steve Mike...I hope he's okay.' said Oliver driving him back to the station 'He's a tough kid he should be alright.' although Mike wasn't as confident as he sounded.

On the way back to the station he couldn't stop thinking about if he had been with Steve what would've happened? He didn't want anyone else dead and he sure as hell didn't want Steve to be dumped in a sheet in the ocean or something.

He got to his office and tried not to have a breakdown, he looked over at Steve's desk, he thought that not many hours ago Steve had been there doing his work and was now either dead or gonna be dead and at that moment the phone rang and he reached for the phone 'Stone…' he said quickly.

'Ah, the man I wanted to talk to…' Mike recognised the voice of shadow immediately 'Listen here you bastard what have you done with Steve?' Mike said angrily into the phone 'Oh nothing…yet…man it was too easy Stone, I sit in the house while everyone's upstairs and the one I wanted to see the most walked right into my trap. Don't worry he's not dead…yet, I wouldn't count on seeing him anytime soon Mike…Also I hope you find me soon because Keller here is gonna spend some time with me…' 'Put him on the phone now!' Shadow laughed 'I would but, I'm at a pay phone and he's in the boot of my car so I can't do as you say detective, but I can assure you he isn't dead yet; but when I eventually do kill him you'll be first to know…' this was followed by insane laughter and then a hasty 'Goodnight.'

Mike threw the phone off the table and felt like he wanted to beat the crap out of this guy. Mike didn't want to go home and he wanted to solve this case, even though he had nowhere to start from, other than he predominately bludgeoned people to death with metal poles or claw hammers. They had no physical evidence such as fingerprints or even the murder weapons so Mike had to think of something.

He went to Steve's desk and checked the recorded calls; there was nothing to go on with. He wondered if Steve knew anything else but, so far he had nothing to go on. He decided it would be best to visit Steve's house.

He drove to Steve's and couldn't help thinking how much longer Steve had to live or if he was alive, he didn't trust Shadow at all and it all depended on chance and he hoped his body wouldn't be dumped for them to find the next morning. He got to Steve's and used the spare key in the flower pot to open the door. He found the lock had been tripped and stood on something when he walked in the entry way, it made a crinkling sound.

Mike leant down and picked it up using a tissue, it was a piece of paper, and he carried it into the kitchen and sat down. 'I hope Stone found this first, Keller isn't dead yet, I'll be in contact…' Mike put the message in a plastic bag and put it in his pocket. 'Hang in there Steve…' Mike said as he sat in Steve's empty house, after looking around for some time and cleaning Steve's fridge out before some food rotted away, he left that night feeling paranoid and stressed he didn't know what he was gonna tell Jeannie, something along the lines of 'Oh the ghost tour was good till Steve mysteriously disappeared…' he was just glad she was back at college and didn't have to face her now, he'd tell her in the morning which would give him enough time to think it over.

He walked around the house and tried to keep his mind off it, which in Mike's terms was drinking some shots of scotch and lying on the couch. He went to sleep that night tossing and turning worrying that Shadow would come after him next, he sure as hell hoped not…or any other cop in the force for that matter. Mike eventually fell asleep but, it didn't stop re-occurring nightmares or waking up occasionally. He just hoped that tomorrow Steve wasn't gonna be found bludgeoned to death like the others…


	5. Kept In The Dark & No Where To Go

**Okay Chapter five already? Wow, rate and review please, thanks to all who have read it so far, I don't want to disappoint anyone and I hope you all like it so far. Thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

Hours had passed now… Steve woke up in darkness 'Am I dead?' he wondered, the back of his head ached badly and he rolled around a bit. He couldn't move, when he rolled on his back he was laying on top of his hands. He heard the chink noise that hand cuffs made and knew he was bound by them. He heard gravel crunching like someone was walking around and then a door close, followed by an engine starting. 'What the hell happened?' he thought to himself still dazed and confused.

'I'm in the boot of a car…' Steve said to himself, as the car accelerated he was rocked around the boot of the car and he had no idea how long he had been unconscious through all this, or had he just been put in the car? He had no idea. He put his head back on the floor of the boot and closed his eyes trying to think of what had happened last time he was conscious and not bound by his own handcuffs.

He remembered walking into the kitchen of the haunted house and turning into the living room, hearing floor creaking, turning around and seeing a figure coming up behind him, the rest he didn't remember. All he had to go off was that he'd been smacked in the head with something hard and whoever did it had done it before, most people usually killed someone by fracturing their skull doing it.

He decided it'd be best to call out for help but, didn't think it'd do any good but, he conceded it was better than nothing. 'Help! Help me! Get me out of here!' there was no response. After about two minutes Steve got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, a spine chilling feeling of which he hadn't thought of till now 'I'm in the boot of his car…Shadow's car…' he said to himself. Steve wasn't sure if he could get away or not but at this point of time he couldn't.

He felt a strange tight grip around his legs when he tried to move them and realised he had been tied up with rope, so well that it caused him to lose feeling in his legs 'Crazy bastard…LET ME OUT OF HERE!' he yelled but to no avail, as far as he knew it was only a matter of time before he had to see Shadow face to face…

Mike woke up the next morning after a rough night and looked at the phone on his bed side table. 'I don't want to hear any messages…' he said to himself as he reluctantly picked up the phone. There was none and he knew now he'd had to ring Jeannie before she rang him, but it was 6am on a Wednesday morning and she was probably sleeping, she wasn't much of a morning person anyway, she got that from her mother.

Mike got ready for his day the usual way, getting his clothes ready, coffee and toast but, just with a horrible feeling that something was very wrong and he didn't know what to do about it, where to start or who to talk to. He just hoped no other cops in the force were next on the chopping block. He drove to the station and paid particular attention to any pay phones he could see in case some crazy was on the phone, now it could be anyone calling but Mike couldn't be sure anyone on the pay phone was Shadow, but little did he know Shadow was long gone.

He walked into his office and saw Steve's desk was missing bits and pieces of information on Shadow's case and his recorder had been taken. He walked through his doorway and put his hat and coat on the hook, pulled his chair out and sat down and picked up a pen.

'Morning Mike.' Oliver said 'Morning…' Mike said as he looked down at his dairy seeing if he had any calls to make and to see if he had anything to do of any importance.

'Look Mike, forensics checked over the car and badge and anything else at the scene and couldn't find any prints, only Steve's hair on the carpet and his finger prints on the doors and everything else including his badge and mysteriously enough on the kitchen door. We also discovered that the blood on the badge was the same blood type as Steve's but, there was none on the carpet. We've still got people down there looking around cause it's daylight now but they even doubt they'd find anything.' Mike looked at him with a serious and stern look on his face.

'That Shadow or whoever he is, he's very good at what he does, too good and once again no witnesses. What are we gonna do?' Oliver shook his head, he was only thirty and younger than a lot of the guys in the field but, even he knew with results like this occurring every time Shadow appeared they were on Dead End Street.

'I'm gonna go down there and take a look again and see if I can find anything.' Mike said, pushing himself out of his chair and walking to near his door and he grabbed his hat and coat 'Do you want me to go Mike?' Oliver asked 'No you stay here, just because Steve's gone doesn't mean I need a new partner straight away…' Mike tried to be polite as possible but couldn't help but be tense over it.

He left the office and then walked back in 'Um, what car do I drive?' Mike asked 'The white Galaxie, we put it in your parking spot.' Mike nodded and collected the keys from the front desk 'Thanks.' He said to the receptionist and tried to smile but, Steve not being there was like losing his son to a sadistic mental case.

As Mike got in the car the radio started talking 'Ten four.' 'Ten four come in.' Mike said 'We've got what looks like a body, floating in the bay.' Mike's heart started racing 'Alright I'll be there where is it?' 'Near the shipping yard.' Mike sped as fast as he could down the San Franciscan hills, once or twice going airborne; he pulled up at the shipping yard just as the paramedics arrived in their F250's.

Mike looked over the edge of the wharf and saw a sheet wrapped around what looked like a body and it was tied around with rope. Mike helped pull the body out of the water, it was wrapped in a sheet they couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman at this stage.

Mike put gloves on and unravelled the sheet fearing the worst 'Will it be Steve or won't it be…?' he asked himself he unravelled it and inside was a manikin with a suit on and on the head in paint 'HAHAHAHA STUPID PIGS!' was written onto it and everyone just went into shock. 'We came all the way out here for a manikin?' the paramedics said and walked off immediately. 'Well that was disappointing…' said Danny stroking his moustache.

'I don't think it was disappointing; don't want a body showing up.' Mike said 'Might not want a body to turn up Mike, but if it gets us a step closer that bastard I'll be happy. If anything happens to Steve I feel bad for the guy and all but, if it's only one cop and that gets him found I don't really care to be honest, I'm just sick of it.' He said turning away from the manikin and some forensic people picked up the manikin.

Mike looked at him 'I see where you're coming from Danny, really I do, but Steve's like a son to me so I can't help but hope nothing happens to him.' 'I know Mike, I know.' Danny said lighting a cigarette 'I'll seeya around.' Danny walked off to his car and Mike looked at the manikin as it was carried away 'Sick bastard.'

Mike then got time to drive over to the haunted house, all the detectives and officers had cleared out now, nothing was found and no body of Steve's had been found either. He went into the house again and saw the black dust all over everything from the finger print finder. Mike knew that normally if someone's partner went missing or something happened where someone was involved he'd suspend them off the case because it was too personal. But, he didn't want to do that to himself, he wanted to solve the other murders as well.

He returned to the station by lunch time, not feeling much like eating when he got a phone call 'Hey Mike.' Said a familiar voice he knew and loved and it was Jeannie, she seemed happy which was good but, she wouldn't be like that for long.

'Hey Jeannie how are you?' 'Great dad! How are you and Steve after that ghost tour last night? Was it exciting did you catch that guy?' she asked. Mike fell silent when she mentioned Steve 'Mike, Dad you there?' she said sounding worried and confused 'No, it was alright sweetie until…well…' 'Well what, what happened?' she asked even more deeply concerned.

'Steve was kidnapped by him…now honey, don't freak out okay? We'll find him, he's still alive.' Jeannie began sobbing on the phone 'Oh Mike, why please tell me you're joking, he's like a brother to me.' Mike didn't know what to say to his daughter 'Look, he's not dead.' 'How do you know for sure dad? HOW?' 'I know because there's nothing to say otherwise now listen to me, stay at college, take some time to calm down I'll take care of it.' Jeannie calmed down a bit 'Alright Mike, just tell me if you hear anything okay?' 'Of course I will.' Mike said 'I love you.' She said 'I love you too Jeannie.' She hung up and then Mike did. 'Well least that parts done…' he said to himself.

The car pulled into what seemed like a gravel driveway, he could hear the rocks getting under the car and going in all directions like a pinball machine. He heard the car stop and someone get out, followed by what sounded like someone else and heard them walking on the gravel and talking light outside the car. Steve was starving for something to eat and he wanted out of this car. He'd been driving around, stopping, starting, and going he didn't know where he was, what was going on or why Shadow was keeping him waiting.

'Hey you bastard can you let me out!' he yelled but, no one was there. 'You gonna keep my in here or what? ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!' Steve was starting to think that Shadow was just gonna leave him in the boot of the car until he just died of starvation or dehydration, Steve was just glad it was mid-Autumn so it was cold.

Some more time passed and the casual talking turned to yelling and Steve heard a woman screaming 'Help me! He's gonna…' then it went dead silent. He heard something hit the gravel like a bag of cement and then the same maniac laugh that he had heard many time before and then heard the steps get closer to the car. His heart began racing even more than it was previously, whatever happened to that woman he assumed would happen to next to him, his heart felt like it was gonna leap out of his chest or his throat. He heard the footsteps stop outside the boot and Steve tried to prepare for the worst by moving more away from the boot lid.

He heard a key go in the lock and he waited for whatever was going to happen to him next. The boot opened with a clunk and a man with bright blue eyes, scruffy black hair and a face with a scar across his lips was staring down at Steve. 'Why hello Keller, awake now are we?' Steve was lost for words and couldn't wriggle his way out of this one 'Shadow…' Steve managed to say and then fear took over and he just stared blankly. His eyes squinted trying to adjust to the light but, being so stunned like a deer in headlights his eyes didn't want to close.

'You've just witnessed one of my murders Keller; let me give you a closer look.' Steve saw the bright blue sky and then was dragged out of the car and hit the dirt as Shadow let him drop once he was over the edge of the boot. On the ground in front of him was a woman in probably her mid-30's with black hair and she was dead. He looked up at Shadow, he was wearing gloves, Steve had a feeling that for his murders Shadow wore gloves and he wasn't wrong, in fact Shadow wore two pairs of gloves.

'She's been poisoned; I injected her with cyanide; I had picked her up hitch hiking on the highway, pretty smart aye?' Steve looked over at her and shook his head 'Why are you showing me for?' Steve asked 'Because I want you to see what no one else has seen, you're the only witness to any of my murders, so naturally I'll have to kill you eventually.' Steve looked at him stunned and tried to be strong, his willpower was a bit low right now 'Why do you want me here shadow?' Steve asked again 'Shut up!' yelled Shadow getting agitated, his personality totally changed, his eyes dilated and he clenched his fist 'Just shut up!' Steve tried to roll away but as he rolled over away from Shadow he felt another smack in the head and he blacked out.

Shadow looked down at the unconscious cop and smiled 'That's better.' he moved his shoe away from Steve's head and picked him up under the shoulders and leant him over the boot and then pushed his legs in and closed the boot lid. He went inside his house and got some sheets and wrapped up the body and put the woman on the backseat of his car. 'Another body for them to look at…' he said as he got in the car and drove back to San Francisco.

Mike's afternoon was pretty quiet and then as evening came less and less people were in the Homicide department. At about nine when everyone was gone Mike got a phone call 'Stone…' said Mike into the phone 'Evening Stone…it's Shadow.' Mike's left hand clenched into a fist 'Where's Steve?' 'Haha…Keller? He's knocked out in the boot of my car, I saw him awake today actually, he witnessed one of my murders, the only witness is your partner Stone, and how does that feel when you can't even get to him? He's got quite a nasty bruise on the back of his head, one from my boot and one from a pistol I whipped him with last night. I've had lots of practice with this, he isn't dead.'

Mike was inches from exploding, the sound of Shadow's sarcastic and over-confident tone was getting to him more than anything else, this guy had an ego but, he couldn't face people unless he was gonna kill 'em 'Listen to me…' 'No you listen to me! You work out this case and he dies, you don't solve this case and he dies either way Keller is a dead man walking, I'd hurry up before I decide it's time to cut his life line. Goodnight Stone.' He hung up and Mike slammed down the phone. 'That's it…'

He grabbed his hat and coat and locked up for the night; he got in the Galaxie and went scanning the streets for people at pay phones. Most of people on the pay phones were women maybe Shadow made his one call and left or maybe he went to do away with the body Steve saw or Steve himself was being dumped. Mike drove around the city for two hours and couldn't find any men using a pay phone or anyone that wasn't getting into a taxi that used the pay phone moments before. Plus he couldn't exactly walk up to people and accuse them of being a killer; he didn't even know what Shadow looked like.

He just wished he got a chance to talk to Steve and find out what he looked like, what car he had and where he lived. This guy was a god damned psychopath and psychopaths were usually the smartest criminal minds around.

He drove home that night disappointed; he felt so close but, so far once again but hearing that Steve was still alive was a bonus. Rather him being alive than being dead all Mike had to do was wait for the body of the last victim to turn up so they could start investigation again.

Sure enough this was to be the next morning, he woke up, had a shower and got dressed, as he made dinner he had gotten a call from the station saying that a young woman's body was found covered in leaves and dirt and had had petrol poured on her and she was partially burnt. Mike went to the site this time on east of the Golden gate overlooking the ocean. He got closer to the body and told the paramedics to take the body to the morgue.

He could barely look at the body; let alone now want to talk about the murder, to take his mind off it he asked if anything else was found near the body and one of the detectives found a message entitled 'For Stone.' That had been typed on a type writer, Mike peeled the opening and began reading it 'Keller didn't witness the second part of this; I did this on my own. He only saw her lifeless corpse, he's still alive in the boot of my car, I checked on him he's still breathing and I gave him some chloroform so he can sleep better aren't I funny? That's not all that'll happen to him, eventually he'll end up dead, I'll decide when. I'll seeya around Stone.' Mike scrunched the letter up and put the letter in a plastic bag forgetting it counted as evidence.

The woman had no ID on her and her face was unrecognisable after it had been burnt. Mike would have to go to the autopsy and would have to go on from there to find out who she was. Although without ID and a face dental records would have to be considered which took longer than if the person had an unharmed face or ID on them.

Without either it was just another setback for the San Franciscan Police department. Mike spent the afternoon mapping out where the bodies had been dumped and where they lived and there was no link, it was just at random and none of the places meant anything unless they were significant to Shadow.

Mike got fed up with trying on the case and trying to find answers, links, witnesses and anything of relevance to the case, read every file they had made, everything that had been submitted, reading everything for the fifteenth or sixteenth time and just couldn't take it anymore. He knocked off at eight that night and went to the bar. He went to bar he and Steve went to occasionally when work got too much for them and they needed some time to forget about everything and just enjoy their lives.

'Hey Mike haven't seen you in a while, where's Steve?' said Joe the bar tender as Mike sat at the bar, Joe had known Mike since high school and Joe was one of Mike's closest friends. 'Scotch on the rocks please Joe, I'll take a bottle as well.' Mike asked and totally ignored that he had asked about Steve. 'Hey Mike normally you take it a little easier what's going on…?' 'That bastard that killed that woman's husband, that painter and that college kid and now another woman is holding Steve captive…I can't solve it so I may as well get drunk and forget it all for a while.' Mike said sculling his scotch.

'Sorry to hear Mike, Steve's a good kid.' Joe said and gave him his bottle of scotch and looked at Mike and could just tell he was gonna get hammered 'I think I'll drive you home…' Joe offered and Mike nodded 'Thanks, what about your car?' Mike asked looking up from swishing the scotch and ice around 'I'll take a cab back. My wife will understand.' Joe was starting to go grey and Mike was thinking that he would go grey too if this case didn't close.

Mike slowly got more and more drunk until he was hearing Shadow's voice in his head and Mike wasn't in a good mood at all, the fact that no matter what he was doing he couldn't escape it. 'When I find that bastard you know…what I'm gonna do Joe?' he said wobbling on his bar stool 'What?' 'Kill him, one bullet for each victim.' Joe put his hand on Mike's shoulder 'I know you wouldn't do that and I know it's how you feel but, you can't get too personal with these cases Mike, you say it all the time, never get personal and what are you doing? Getting personal.' Mike nodded 'You're right Joe, I know you're right…I just hate these cases where you can just sense they're going to go cold.' Joe looked at Mike 'It'll turn out alright buddy.' Mike wished Joe was certain but, he wasn't sure it would be alright.

After Mike finished a bottle he could hardly walk, Joe locked up the shop and lead Mike to his car and put him on the seat. 'How does a man drink all that and not collapse on the ground?' he asked himself but, loud enough for Mike to hear 'Experience my friend, experience and no cares in the world. If my wife was still alive I probably wouldn't be acting like this…God I miss her…' Joe looked at Mike he rarely mentioned his wife unless he was being open with someone he knew and trusted, normally he kept it to himself.

'Hey you've got Jeannie.' Mike nodded 'You're right I do, but how long for? My wife's dead, Steve's like a son to me, my parents are dead, you're like a brother to me Joe and in terms of family Jeannie's all I got which is why I want her in college so that until this bastard is caught he can't come after her either…'

Joe knew Mike had gone through some serious rough patches in his life and had always gotten through them no matter how much it took a toll on him, no matter how many times Joe thought Mike would do something stupid like put his car into a tree or something along those lines. He let his anger show but, he was pretty sure what Mike let out was only ten precent of what he actually felt. Joe walked Mike to his front door, unlocked the door, put his arm over his shoulder and helped him walk through the hallway and into his room and laid him on his bed.

'If you need me just call the house, Mary can deal with phone calls I'm sure.' Mike laughed 'Lock the door on the way out I'll get the key off you tomorrow.' Joe nodded and left.

Mike mumbled meaningless nothings to himself and eventually fell asleep faster than the night before, being drunk was good for that reason, it was easier to fall asleep and easier to forget, but not strong enough to forget about everything. Sure Mike would awake tomorrow but miles away Steve was unconscious and it was uncertain whether he would wake up in the morning, he was unconscious as far as he was concerned he probably thought he was dead. No one knew what tomorrow had install for Mike and Steve but, for Steve, Shadow had more in store for him…


	6. Clinging To Hope

**Okay now, Chapter 6, three chapters in two days? It's crazy! I just enjoy writing it and want it finished. Thanks for those who have been reading, rate and review please :)**

* * *

The following evening Steve woke up after a very long time of being unconscious from repeated doses of chloroform, he was lying on a concrete floor and felt so much pain all over his body. He rolled over and almost yelled in pain, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he moved onto his back. He looked up at the ceiling, it looked like a shed, there were shelves with gardening equipment, car parts and petrol cans and a few bar lights. He rolled over again biting his bottom lip and was facing a windscreen, in it was his reflection and he couldn't recognise himself. His face was covered in blood he was bruised and battered and his white shirt had bits of blood on it. He looked like he had been tied behind a horse and left to die on the pavement.

'Do you like what I've done to you Keller?' a cruel deep voice asked, Steve felt helpless and feared the end was definitely near. Steve shook his head in response 'See after I knocked you out I didn't want you to wake up as good as you felt yesterday, I thought I'd let you off to easily Keller, and so I dragged you in here and kicked the shit out of you, I would've killed you but, I thought I'd drag this on for as long as possible.' Steve closed his eyes and wished it was a terrible nightmare and that any moment now he would wake up and he would be back home in his bed. Not in a garage with a psychopathic killer who probably would kill him if he was in the mood for it.

Shadow stood over Steve and looked down on him 'Not so tough now are you copper?' he said nudging Steve with his boot. 'W-why are you doing this?' Steve managed to spit out 'Oh, I probably should tell you that but, I'd have to bring you into the house.' He grabbed Steve under his arms and scooped him up 'Ahh…' he yelled in pain as Shadow picked him up off the ground roughly 'C'mon move…Oh wait you can't.' he said before cackling and laughing manically, his wild hair getting in the way of his eyes.

He dragged him through the garage door, onto the gravel and up the front steps of his house, Steve was facing away from the house so he could only see he was surrounded by trees and forest and the area was quite isolated. He was dragged through an orange hallway with little to no pictures on the walls, there were dead flowers in dirty water on the hallway stand and the kitchen was surprisingly clean.

He sat Steve on a chair and Steve fell back on his hands and wanted to curl up on the floor and be left alone to die. Shadow sat in front of him 'Why you doing this?' Steve yelled at him. Shadow looked at him 'Firstly my name is John Saunders; I'm doing this because pigs like you killed my brother.' Steve looked at him right into those mad blue eyes. 'What the hell are you talking about?' Steve asked confused but, had a feeling a Saunders he had turned in last year had to do with it. 'My brother had schizophrenia Keller; he committed a murder by accident! And you and your cop buddies through him in the slammer for it right?' Steve remembered the case and remembered the weirdo, he looked like John but, he was more psycho and out of control. He had killed an elderly man for four hundred dollars so he could get some heroin off the streets, he wasn't having a skitso attack at the time and psychiatrist found he was in the right state of mind at the time to know the difference between right and wrong.

'John, we found your brother to be sane at the time, he wanted some dope and he killed that elderly man to get it…' 'SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!' John scolded, slamming his fists down on the small wooden dining table. 'He was my brother and you know what happened to him in jail? HE HUNG HIMSELF IN BED SHEETS and you know he left a note for me to read and the cops never checked it because it was his own personal affects? He said it was your fault he killed himself.' Steve looked at him confused and was still gritting his teeth as waves of pain went through his body.

'Don't believe me aye?' Steve nodded 'Alright I do I get it.' 'Don't lie to me you ass hole…I'll read you the note.' In his pocket he pulled out a note and unfolded it.

'Dear John, I may be dead by the time you get this but, I want you to know that I'm doing this because of the San Franciscan police department for putting me in here, I hate it here, I get beat up most of the time and get called names. I'm scared in here John I really am, I have decided to kill myself there's no other escape. I put the whole blame on Inspector Steve Keller; he was the one that booked me in this place when he was snooping around when his partner was on holidays. He could've let me go, I pleaded insanity it's his fault! I love you John, please get revenge for me…Love from Mark.' He looked at Keller 'See…this is all your fault he's dead, I was originally gonna try to frame you for the murders but, it was impossible…Because you'd be the one investigating them…'

Steve was scared now he had a psycho in front of him that went from really calm and tolerable to full insane in a heartbeat. 'It wasn't my decision for him to be put in jail, that's up to the judge; I only arrested him and did report to give to the court.' Steve said trying to explain that he had to do it 'HA! See you did have something to do with the verdict, well let me tell you something Keller, I'm gonna make you spend sixty days in here and on the sixtieth day I will kill you only it'll be way more painful than the death any of my victims suffered, I want you to suffer like Mark suffered…Starting with rations.' He said going to the bench and giving Steve two pieces of bread and a glass of water. 'Drink it pig.' 'Can I use my hands…?' Steve asked and the room boomed with laughter.'

'That's a good one Keller really, you're funny but, no because you're a pig, you'll eat like a pig by using only your mouth…' He held the plate up to Steve and Steve looked at John and figured this could be the last food he got for a while and he began eating it 'It's stale…' he said trying to swallow it because it was so god damned dry 'I know but EAT IT!' John yelled. Steve did as he was told out of fear, he drank the water with some help from John and then John put the plate on the bench.

He walked back over to Steve rubbing his fist 'Did you enjoy your meal?' he asked and Steve nodded slowly, keeping an eye on John's fist. 'Well that's good.' he stood over Steve and bent down and punched Steve in the stomach. Steve felt all the air escape his lungs and fell off the chair and onto the floor and started coughing 'You bastard!' Steve managed to say holding his stomach.

John rubbed his knuckles 'Thanks Keller…' he said sounding happy about it 'Now let me show you to your room.' He picked up Steve and tried to make him walk on his own 'Don't try anything funny.' Steve limped down a dark hallway and then John said to turn left and Steve was facing a door where the paint was peeling off of it, there were many locks on the door. John appeared in front of him and opened the door and lead Steve down the stairs to a dark room with a tattered mattress and some sheets, it was freezing down there. 'I hope your night isn't too cold down here, I've locked and sealed every room and there's a bathroom to your right. I locked the doors and windows in there too; this whole room is sound proof and locked to the fullest extent.' He pulled a key out of his pocket and undid the hand cuffs. 'May as well let you go, you can't go anywhere.'

Steve was able to finally feel his hands again and was dying to go to the bathroom and just wanted to lie down. 'Goodnight Keller, oh and by the way there's rats in here so be careful.' He walked up the stairs and Steve heard the door lock, the door knob, the dead lock and a chain lock as well as a latch with a code lock attached to it. Steve went to the bathroom and was able to look at himself in the mirror and finally able cleaned his face. His eye was bruised, his eye brow was split, and his lip had been bleeding he felt bruised and battered and was also now extremely hungry.

Steve shuffled to the mattress and whilst in pain and managed to lie down. He folded up one of the sheets to use as a pillow and the other sheet he used as a blanket, although it didn't do much good. It was freezing down there and if Shadow or John as he now knew him wasn't going to kill him this probably would. He shivered and ached but, the lack of energy the food John gave him put him to sleep quite quickly, but it didn't mean he had a comfortable sleep.

Meanwhile… John had driven an hour to San Francisco to go and stir up Mike; he put some money into the slot and dialled his office number. It was about eight o'clock now and he rang the phone waiting for an answer. There was none, maybe the pig went home. Shadow looked through the yellow pages and located Mike's number as there was only three other M. Stone's in the San Francisco area and by the time he dialled the second number he got him.

'Stone.' Mike said into the other end of the line. 'Guess who?' John asked and Mike fell silent before yelling at him 'What the hell do you want? How'd you get this number…' 'Stupid cop it's in the yellow pages.' 'What do you want Shadow?' 'Just to tell you about Keller, you can't trace where I am right now unless you get your phone records but, by then I'll be gone.' Mike put his head in his hand 'What about Steve?'

'I had a bit of a talk to him today after I kicked the shit out of him all morning, God it felt good to let out all my contained anger on him. I wanted him to know the pain he's put me through, so he woke up, I talked to him, told him why he is with me and not out there with you, told him how he'd be sleeping in my basement in a cold soundproof room. He won't be bothering me anytime soon, I'll keep him for a while and then I'll kill him.' he said and Mike clenched the phone in his hand and he didn't know what to say. 'I want you to know Stone that I'm not after you; I've got the ultimate prize…' Mike felt useless right now, Shadow was teasing him with all this information and there's nothing he could do.

'Why are you doing this?' Mike asked desperately and Shadow laughed 'Funny, that's what your copper friend asked me the same thing…I can't tell you what I told him but, I will tell you this, it's personal.'

Mike wanted to beat the crap out of him and ring his neck on the phone line 'I can sense your anger Stone, really I can and I bet you'd like it if I sent bits of Keller to you piece by piece in envelopes… Not a bad idea, I'll leave you with that lovely image, I better go back and make sure he hasn't died on me. Goodnight Stone.' John got into his car and drove back home. He put his car outside his garage, unlocked his front door and kept an eye on the trees to make sure no one was there and disappeared inside.

He unlocked all the locks and ran down the stairs 'You wake up!' he said yelling at Steve who was basically passed out on his mattress. 'Hm? What?' Steve said a bit dazed and flinched as he rolled over. 'I just rang your partner, you know Stone?' Steve was worried about what he was going to come out with next and he prepared himself for the worst. 'I told him that I was gonna send a piece of you one piece at a time, I'll start by cutting off a piece of your clothing, and then a piece of your hair and then and then.' It was sickening how much adrenalin came through John when he was being murderous.

'But I won't…I'll just send him your hand cuffs.' He said sliding on some gloves and then another pair. 'May as well be careful.'

He walked over to a discarded dryer and grabbed the hand cuffs off of it. 'Do you always wear gloves?' Steve asked after noticing that not once the entire day had Shadow taken off his gloves. 'I find it easier and hygienic.' Steve rolled his eyes and watched John go back up the stairs to the door, heard the locks and he was able to try and go back to sleep. It was hard enough going to sleep earlier now it was even harder.

The following morning Mike walked into his office and saw an envelope on his desk and asked Danny who it was from. 'It was left on the door step of the station; I don't know who it's from. All it said on the front was for Mike Stone only.' Mike walked through his office and looked at the brown envelope and thought Shadow had stuck to his idea of sending a piece of Steve one bit at a time. He pulled out his scissors and slit open the envelope. Mike looked inside and found a message saying 'Here's something for you cops to play with.' And then Mike tipped the bag upside down and handcuffs with some dried blood on them came out.

Danny walked in and saw what was on Mike's desk 'What happened to your hand cuffs Mike?' he asked concerned and Mike shook his head. 'These aren't mine Danny, these are Steve's.' Danny stared in shock at them 'What has he been doing to him…' Mike looked at the hand cuffs 'Torturing him.' Danny put some gloves on and slid the hand cuffs into a bag to be sure they were Steve's but, Mike didn't need the forensic testing, he just knew straight away that they belonged to Steve.

To make the day even worse, Mike had to go to the woman found two days before autopsy. He decided to take Danny with him and they went down to the morgue. Mike couldn't bare to see the woman's body and just stood in a corner and listened to the report. He and Danny talked a little but, kept mostly quiet. At the end the Mortician came up to them both 'She was injected with thirty millilitres of cyanide, through a syringe needle. There were several bruises which means she must've fallen after her heart stopped beating. There were imprints on her arms which indicated she was picked up roughly and thrown into a car or something to transport her.

There was also an identified male's hair on her jean leg that wasn't burnt. 'Did you identify it?' He looked at Mike 'You probably don't want to know but, it belonged to Steve Keller. Now we know he didn't kill her and we know you told us that Steve saw the woman's body. We think that it was planted there intentionally unless it blew through the air or something. Look Lieutenant, we know that this guy is the same person who killed those other three victims but, the chances of Steve living through this ordeal are low unless you get to him in time. Messages like these serial killer's usually do to send messages, fear campaign if you will. They are crafty and smart and this guy is really good, he knows a lot about forensics. I'm not saying the killers a cop but, I assume he's had something to do with cops because he knows too much, either that or he plans for days and is paranoid.' He said thinking of every possibility.

Mike nodded 'I know…what about the dental records of the woman have they been identified?' the Mortician shook his head 'These things can take a while to find as you know Mike, I'm sorry.' 'Thanks Doc for your help.' Mike said and the Mortician smiled, his thinning hair showing his scalp that was reflecting in the intense lighting. 'Thanks.'

Mike went back up to his office and the police sketcher had come up with a photo of what the woman might've looked like. 'Better than nothing, put it out in the paper and if anyone has any details get them to contact my office, might start to get somewhere now… I hope… For the rest of the day Mike was trying to imagine the crap Steve was being put through in that hovel where Shadow was keeping him. He imagined Steve would be tired, in pain and starved but, still couldn't imagine how bad it really was.

Steve woke up sometime that afternoon and was still bruised and battered, He got himself up after crawling along the floor and went into the bathroom to wash his face, 'You look like hell…' he said to himself in the mirror. He wondered around the basement trying to find a way out but everything had been boarded up, nailed in with a drill, the windows were nailed shut and there was no natural lighting inside the basement. There was a single dim light which made everything clear enough to see.

He thought it was Friday, it had to be he still had trouble remembering how long it had been and he was starving for some steak or hamburger, something satisfying that would stop him from hearing his stomach growling. He went back and lied on the mattress; he looked at the mattress and saw all the holes in it that weren't evident last night. There were rips and tears and the springs were sticking out the sides. He wasn't sure if John was home or not and decided to take a gamble and went up to the lock door. He looked through the crack at the bottom of the door and looked around.

He could only see a green floor rug lying on the brown carpet and tried to see if he could hear where John was in the house or if he was home at all. He heard someone coming and scrambled down the stairs and fell to the ground tripping on a ditch in the concrete. He saw light travel down the stairs as the door creaked open with a wretched ear piercing screech and at the top was a dark figure looking down at him 'Aw, did someone try to escape.' Steve got up and was ready to fight him, even if physically he wasn't; he wanted to try to escape. John laughed 'Are you kidding me?' he said 'No…' 'I suppose it is fun using you as a punching bag…' he walked down the steps and Steve took a step back. 'C'mon I'll give you first shot.' Steve's heart was pounding he threw a punch at John's stomach and John who was only a bit wider than Steve fell back against the step and Steve went to take a second shot while he was down to kick him but, underestimated John's speed because he was able to grab Steve's leg and twisted it so that Steve fell to the ground.

John picked Steve up by his shirt and threw him back against the wall and punched him in the stomach, Steve was too weak to continue fighting and slid down and slumped against the wall. He coughed and looked up at John who was staring at him menacingly 'Next time you try that Keller, I'll kill you, never try that with me again, I mean it.' He went back up the stairs and locked the doors again and Steve felt like he was going to pass out. He held his stomach as he crawled to the centre of the grey basement and collapsed on the mattress.

He wasn't physically able to continue like this if he wanted to survive; he had been using the water from the tap as a drink and used his hands as a cup. He went to sleep and was awoken some hours later with two pieces of bread and a glass of water. 'There you go; best meal around.' John said with the light gleaming in his eyes, he seemed somewhat happy and Steve didn't want to get on his nerves in case he beat him up again.

Steve looked around the dark room and eyed a metal tray with two pieces of bread that looked softer than yesterday and a glass of water. He grabbed it and scoffed it down as quickly as possible not letting a bit of it last, he sculled the water and his stomach was still growling for more food. 'No more sorry.' John said shrugging; he was actually being sort of nice. He went back upstairs 'I'm going to give your friend Stone a call tonight and tell him about today, I'm surprised he still thinks you're alive…By the way it was perfect how you stood up to me I wanted to record something for your buddy to hear.' He slammed the door behind him and Steve hoped that John didn't bring Mike over here too…

Mike came home at about ten and was in the kitchen making himself some tomato soup from a can when the phone rang. He took the soup off the heat and answered the phone 'Hello?' 'It's me again Stone; I got more news on Steve for you to sift through.' Mike didn't want to know a word of it 'What is it…How is he?' Mike asked hastily 'A bit sore, he tried to escape today, I taught him a lesson he won't soon forget. We'll have a listen…' Shadow put a recorder to the phone and played the audio from when he and Steve were fighting. Mike gripped the phone and slammed his hand on the bench 'What'd you do to him Shadow? I mean why…what the hell is wrong with you?' Mike asked and hated hearing Steve getting beat up.

'Just gave him a good punch in the guts, he didn't like that very much, he's very brave or very dumb one or the other or both. He's weak though he's only got access to water 24/7 and he gets two slices of bread a day…' 'You sick bastard…' Mike growled 'Well I best be off Stone, gotta get back before that Keller tries to escape.' He hung up the phone and Mike just leant against the kitchen bench top. 'I can't imagine what he's going through…but I hope he gets through it in time for me to find him… Hang in there Steve.' Mike said as he stared at the window…


	7. Till The Shadow Calls

**Thanks to all those who have read my story, I hope you all like this chapter, been so tired lately I've managed to stay awake whilst going over it. If there's spelling mistakes I apologise once I get tired I can't write anymore, well properly anyway XD So here's chapter seven. :)**

* * *

Steve awoke sometime around midnight or a bit later and felt sore and hoped to God John wasn't down there waiting for him. He looked around the darkness and didn't see him at all; except for large white metal objects that were colder than the man who once used them. He crawled out of his mattress and managed to stand up on his own two feet. He felt physically unable to move and almost blacked out until he heard the latch and several locks undoing on the wooden door at the top of the creaky and rotting steps. He leant against an old washing machine and felt the adrenalin pumping through his veins. He stared, waiting for John to come down the stairs, Steve flicked reached across the wall and found the switch and switched it on, which provided some dim light and Steve's chest began heaving as the fear got to him because he knew if Shadow was going to hurt him, he wouldn't stand much of a chance fighting back.

John walked down the steps, his boots clunking on each step, making them creak with a long drone until he reached the concrete flooring and stared across at Steve. He licked his lips and his eyes were twinkling, it made Steve feel uncomfortable and he backed himself into a corner not paying attention to the fact that he boxed himself in. 'I won't bite Keller.' John said holding a small voice recorder in his hand and pushed the record button and leaving it on a dusty broken shelf where the shelves had all been pulled out.

Steve didn't know what he was gonna do now but, he didn't want to imagine what Shadow had in stall for him.

'I rang your friend Stone a few hours ago, telling him how you were too weak to beat me; how you helplessly tried to fight against me when you knew you had no chance.' John said stepping closer to Steve and cackling with horrid laughter. 'He was so worried for you…I was just toying with his head…' Steve hated the idea of John ringing Mike just to torment him for the thrills 'You leave Mike alone, if you want to kill me just do it!' Steve yelled in retaliation. 'Keller, you know exactly what I want you to say…' Steve looked at him confused 'What if I told Mike your real name, I know you're recording it…' John tensed up and turned to face Keller, walking towards him 'I can always have another tape!' John yelled back. Steve knew it was no use, if he mentioned Shadow's real name he knew he'd just keep getting new tapes to record with.

John turned on his heel 'Hang on a second Keller.' He said smirking and walked back up the stairs; Steve moved along the wall and looked up at the closed door, where a gleaming light was so clear and bright, he knew it was the way to freedom. He came back a few minutes later with some 'water'. 'Here drink this…' Steve hesitantly took a massive scull from being so thirsty and put the glass down on a shelf. John stood in front of him and Steve walked around pacing looking at John who just stood there smirking like he was waiting for something to happen.

'What have you given me?' Steve asked as his knees began to shake 'LSD, two tablets in that water. Turn on, tune in, drop out Keller' John said as a smile stretched across his face. Steve felt light headed and then after a few minutes fell to the ground and began rolling around, he was losing all sense of reality and control. John put the recorder on the floor so it could record everything. Steve began laughing hysterically and singing songs and clapping his hands. John paused the recorder and wanted to wait till the trip turned bad. He sat there watching Steve roll around losing his mind and speaking gibberish, it was like entertainment for him.

About half an hour the second pill must've started to overtake more Steve began yelling and screaming and so John began recording. 'Someone hellllllllllp m-meeeee…Make it stop! Make it all stop! Someone help me!' he was screaming like he was in so much pain, running his hands through his hair and pulling at his clothes. John was laughing hysterically and trying to provoke him 'What's happening Keller? Too much for you?' Steve reached his hands out across the concrete floor and stared at him and didn't say anything 'You bastard…' he said staring at John blankly and then closed his eyes; he was either too tired or passed out.

John broke up into hysterical laughter and went over to where Steve was and dragged him across the floor and dumped him onto the mattress. It was only three am so John decided to leave the house and drove all the way to the police station and left the tape in an envelope and drove back home.

His work for the night was done, he figured if he was going to torture one cop why not torture all of them and then his brain came up with a new dastardly plan…

Mike woke up the next morning, got ready for work as usual and checked his messages. He drove to the office and once again when he got to his desk there was a brown paper envelope addressed to him to only. There was another message 'I thought you might enjoy…The soundtrack from last night…' Mike put a glove on and took the contents of the bag out, which was a single tape. He put it in his voice recorder that he sometimes used for taking notes, or to listen to audios of Autopsy reports.

He re-winded it and ensured he had closed his office door so no one would disturb him. The tape began with silence and had an eerie feeling about it, he heard Steve's voice only it didn't sound like Steve, he sounded weak and physically worn out. Mike was on edge thinking of what else was on the tape; the tape went silent… 'That's all the bastard left for me?' he thought to himself before he heard them talking again 'Here drink this…' he heard him say to Steve after a few seconds of silence Steve spoke again 'What have you given me?' 'LSD, two tablets in that water.' Mike's heart dropped 'My God…he's drugged him…' as the tape wore on he heard Steve's trip turn from quite comical to downright disturbing. He was screaming like he was being murdered and shouting obscenities screaming 'Help me!' Mike was so angry he almost picked up the tape and threw it across the room and wanted to destroy what he just heard.

'Tick tock, tick tock, Time's running out for your partner here Stone…I just love teasing you cops especially by using one of your own. Now you know how I felt when Keller did what he did what he did to me… You know what I think I might kill him a little bit earlier…or maybe I won't…Feel like killing me yet? I HOPE SO!' he laugh manically and then the tape ended. Mike couldn't help it but, hearing the play back of Steve's experience being played over and over in his head.

At some point the phone rang and Steve was released from his inner torture and answered the phone 'Homicide, Stone.' He said into the phone and tried to act normal 'I'll be right there.' he said after listening to what the person on the other end had to say. He put the tape into the envelope with the letter and gave it to Oliver for something to do while he went down town, there had been another murder…this time a beat cop and he had been beaten to death and tossed in a gutter. He knew the only culprit would have to be Shadow and he hoped this time was a breakthrough. Mike got in his car and drove to a side street near the Golden gate; there was a body with a white sheet over him.

'Who was it?' Mike asked quickly 'David Walker, he was attacked this morning around five when he started his shift.' Mike shook his head and went over and lifted the sheet 'Bludgeoned to death again?' Mike asked and the other detectives nodded. 'There was also a note with it.' They got a plastic evidence bag and pulled out the crumpled note that was pinned to the victim's jacket.

'Dear the police of San Francisco, none of you are safe now…' 'It's Shadow.' Mike said 'He sent me a tape this morning; he gave Steve two LSD tablets… He's a real sicko this guy…' Mike said looking at the ground.

After finding all evidence possible and yet no finger prints once again the disappointed homicide department went back to the office feeling they had failed all of their victims. And to make it worse Mike got another call but, thankfully this time it wasn't from Shadow. 'Stone, Hom…' 'Mike, it's me Jeannie has Steve came back yet? Did you find him? God damn it why haven't you been calling me and telling me any of this.' Mike put his head in his hand and looked at his desk. 'Jeannie, look Steve's still alive, there's plenty of evidence to back that up but, we still haven't got him back yet. You've got to understand that we can't just make him come back to us if no one knows who this guy is…Look darling I'm sorry…' Jeannie began sobbing on the phone again 'I bet you're lying to me Mike, like that time he was in hospital and you told me I couldn't see him and I had to go and find out myself what the hell was going on.'

'Well it's not like that this time Jeannie, we're trying but this guy is a professional at what he does, look believe me Steve is alive.' Jeannie didn't want to hear a word of it 'Until I see him dad and he's not in a coffin or dead in a body bag I'll believe you okay?' she hung up before Mike could try and convince that what he was saying was the truth. He knew she was upset over what was going on and he could understand it. Mike was about to make a phone call back to her when Oliver walked in with a man in his mid-thirties 'Yeah Oliver?' Mike said looking up at him 'We've got a witness for that woman that was found the other day, you know the cyanide one.' Oliver said and Mike nodded.

He motioned for the man to sit down in the chair in front of his desk and Oliver left the office 'Mister Stone, my names Geoff Ridges, I saw the woman get picked up the other day.' Mike looked at him and nodded 'What'd you see?' 'I was driving out of San Francisco and you know how people hitch hike near the stop lights before the bridge and jump into cars with strangers?' Mike nodded, having witnessed this thousands of times 'Yeah go on.' 'Well the woman that looked similar to the drawing in the paper, she was wearing jeans and a skivvy and trench coat right?' this information that wasn't given to the public that Geoff knew was great to hear and Mike nodded trying so hard not to smile that they were finally getting somewhere on the case.

'Well she got in the back of a fifty-seven Cadillac, a baby blue one and disappeared and well like most hitch hikers you don't know where they're going but, she looked happy. I took a turn off before the Cadillac so I don't know where it went.' The man said folding his hands together and sat up-right. Mike wrote down everything he told him. 'Do you remember the license plate?' 'ACM something or rather…' Mike stood up and shook Geoff's hand 'You have no idea how glad I am that you came in here today.' Mike lead Geoff out of the office and waited for Geoff to leave before he said to Oliver 'Yes! We've got that bastard!'

Mike almost ran back to his office, yanked the phone off the hook using the line and rang one of the offices and asked if the registration of a Cadillac with ACM letters on the licence plate in the colour of baby blue in the San Franciscan or outer city limits.

Whilst he was waiting for a response he read through the information on the police officer that was killed, he had been bludgeoned to death like the others, it appeared he had left for work and was murdered on the spot due to the amount of blood around his head and blood spatters on a wall near an alley.

About an hour and a half later, the office discovered that there was only three matches to the Baby blue Cadillac and one had been dumped in a scrap metal yard and had been stolen five months ago, the owner had reported it missing it had never been found. Until it was turned into a scrap metal yard after being dumped on a dump site burnt out, on Wednesday evening.

Mike decided to drive down to the scrap metal yard to take a look; he took Oliver with him because it made it easier to find evidence with two people rather than one. Upon arrival Mike noticed an old florescent sign from about the early or mid-fifties that read 'Treasure from Trash'. They drove through the gates and about two hundred metres down was a tiny metal caravan labelled 'The Office'.

Mike pulled up the front and Oliver and him walked to the front of the office and knocked on the door. They heard a dog barking than footsteps and then a man in about his sixties walked out. 'Hello, can I help you?' he asked looking at the two detectives. 'My names Lieutenant Mike Stone.' Mike said showing his badge 'And I'm Oliver Wood.' Oliver said showing his badge as well.

'Oh this is about the blue Caddie isn't it?' he asked 'Sorry, my name's Jim…' 'Yeah it is, we just want to ask you if you know about the man who dumped it?' Mike asked 'Well I heard that it was just found burnt out so I got a call and so I put it on the car pile ready to be crushed. Was someone murdered in it?' Mike not wanting to keep this fact secret nodded 'It was used for murder and in a way an accessory to murder.' The man nodded 'I'll get you to take a look at it; I took it out of the crush waiting zone and put it in vacant so that you boys could come down here and take a gander.' Mike and Oliver followed Jim down to the vacant area and saw a charred black semi-baby blue Cadillac. It had been burnt mostly in the boot and cabin area, he hadn't done a good job and in fact it looked rushed.

'Nice car…well was…' Oliver said running his hand down the fin and Jim and Mike nodded 'Sure was…' they walked around the car 'When was it delivered here?' Mike asked 'Yesterday, so Thursday morning…?' Jim opened the car door for them to look inside and saw that only the backseat and most of the front seat and the steering wheel was burnt, the boot had been burnt and not much was left interior wise. Mike looked in the console, under the seats for evidence and then opened the glove box and found a half burnt book and a tie. Mike froze when he saw the tie in the glove box because it was brown with stripes and recognised it only as Steve's. 'He was in here Oliver…' Mike said quietly only enough for Oliver to hear and put the tie in the evidence bag.

Other than that not much was found other than some boot polish, a fuel can, a crow bar that looked to be used for smashing all the glass out. Oliver took photos of the car and asked Jim to put a cover over it so that if they needed to go back to it they could. They put the evidence in the back of the Galaxie and barely talked on the way back. Oliver was too busy talking about an autopsy he saw and Mike was too busy thinking if they were ever gonna find Shadow. He hoped it would be soon he was losing his mind on this case, Jeannie was angry at him for 'lying' and he was emotionally drained. He had an autopsy to go to for the cop that died in the morning and he'd rather be anywhere else but there. He couldn't help but wonder how much longer it was till Steve ended up on the table. That autopsy he probably couldn't bare to watch or bare to be there during.

Mike drove back to the station and spent all afternoon making phone calls to dealers, the man that used to own the Cadillac said that it went missing a few months back and he never saw it again and had since got a new one. Mike was worn out and tired and by the time he was getting ready to leave it was nine. He got a phone call and Oliver who was just about to leave as well went over to Steve's desk, picked up the phone and began recording. 'Stone, Homicide…' he heard the familiar deep breathing 'Shadow what is it now?' 'A little birdy told me you found the Caddie…' 'How'd…?' 'I have my connections but, don't worry about that now.' He said holding back an evil growl. 'How's Steve?' Mike asked trying to change the subject to something he wanted to know about.

'Hanging in there, he's been very quiet today he's barely moved from his mattress I had to check I didn't kill him. He's in a very deep sleep at the moment probably recuperating from all his injuries. Oh Stone, if you could see how pathetic and useless his efforts are you'd feel ashamed to be a cop. I don't even think he'll last as long as I want him too, I should get him some new clothes after all he's been in the same one's for nearly five days…But then again that would be too nice of me…I'll take care of him , don't worry your little head Stone. I can do whatever I want to him and no one can stop me, he's pretty much on his last limbs anyway. Well goodnight Stone, and I know you're tracing this call, I'll be gone by the time you get here so don't bother. I might lay low for a while so enjoy the ride…Goodnight.'

Shadow hung up and Mike slammed the phone down, he could feel his blood pressure increasing he wanted to kill the bastard even more than before, laws or no laws this guy was going way too far. Oliver came into the office 'I tracked it to a phone booth on Steve's street. 'Finally a trace…why is he doing this Oliver, does he want us to catch him out?' Oliver shrugged 'It seems more complicated than that…' Mike said 'It's like he's formulating another plan…'

'Maybe he wants to think you're gonna get Steve back and then send him back in a coffin…makes it difficult doesn't it?' Mike nodded 'It sure does…'

Steve woke up alone and shivering in the basement, he could see the light under the door had gone out and that Shadow couldn't be heard nor seen. He rolled over on his back and felt his head throbbing from a massive head ache. He didn't remember being drugged he just remembered a night mare that seemed to go for hours that involved a lot of pain and horrible laughing in the back ground. He couldn't make any clear details and felt nauseous. He ran into the bathroom and knelt down beside the toilet and gagged, not being able to throw anything up because his stomach was so empty.

He had a few drinks of water and dragged himself back to the floor, waiting for something to happen next.

He lied down again and rolled around trying to get comfortable but, to him that was near impossible. He was drifting off to sleep when he heard the locks being fiddled with and woke up again. He lied where he was, watching John as he came down the stairs with a bundle in his hands. At first he thought it was another body but, when John approached his mattress and dropped the bundle on the floor he realised they were clothes. John walked beside Steve as he pretended to be asleep and kicked him in the ribs making Steve roll in agony from the bruises that were already there and could feel a sharp pain underneath. He wasn't sure what it was from but it made him bite his bottom lip waiting for it to be over, it felt more like a cramp, either that or his ribs were broken to top everything off.

'Keller, I've bought you a jumper, a flannel neck shirt, some jeans and socks. This is all you get from me so you better hope to God you look after it. Go into the bathroom and put them on and bring your old clothes out, I need to burn them. Steve rolled off the bed, picked up the clothes and went to the bathroom. Steve took his ripped work shirt off and looked at his bruises reflected in the mirror. He clenched his jaw with every movement and seeing the damage in the mirror made him cringe even more. He had seen them when he had washed himself with a washer but, he could barely remember that morning or any of the last few clearly.

He slid over the over-sized shirt and jumper, but the jeans and socks actually fitted. He put one hand on the sink using it as support so he could pick up his work clothes and looked at them 'How'd you get yourself into this mess?' he asked himself and put them in a bunch and stumbled over to John. John snatched the clothes off him and laughed at Steve 'You've got fifty-six days of life left, but considering you're not worthy of living for more than fifty days I'll gladly cut your life line down to thirty days. Starting from now Thursday the 19th of November you've got thirty days left.' He walked up the stairs laughing hysterically and Steve waited for him to close the door so he could attempt to find an escape. But this would be to no avail; Steve had no way of getting out of there in one piece unless he had a death wish, or unless he shrunk to two centimetres in height.

He was like a caged lion in a zoo, pacing back and forth, pushing against any object in the basement and eventually slumped in the corner smacking his already sore head against the old washing machine. 'You're gonna get through this Steve, don't let him beat you…' he said repeating to himself over and over again until he fell asleep from boredom and lack of energy. He hadn't even eaten that day and obviously John didn't care. Steve curled himself in a ball and rocked himself against the cold wall waiting for what he thought would be a long and relentless death…


	8. Straight To The Heart

**Here's chapter 8 enjoy :D Rate and review please and thanks to all who have read my story so far.**

* * *

The following morning was the beginning of another weekend; normally Steve would drop into work for two hours and see if anything was new and would then be on standby if anything was to come up. Saturday nights were usually a night of drunken violence which sometimes leads to death or robberies on clubs or restaurants. Instead he woke up alone in a basement with little warmth and little ventilation, he managed to get up and limped over to the bathroom and had a few cups worth of water; it was so cool and refreshing. His bruises were fading a bit but, he still felt like he was in constant pain. 'You'll be alright…' he said to himself in the mirror. Just as he had finished washing himself when he heard the door unlock and heard clunky steps coming down the stairs.

'Keller, where are you?' John asked looking around the seemingly empty basement and saw that the bathroom door was closed. He waited and Steve opened the door and stared at him untrustingly 'What do you want?' Steve asked wishing he had his gun on him. 'I want you to get a bit of a walk-around outside; you haven't been outside in a while.' He had a sparkle in his eye and Steve knew it was either a trap or knew as well as John that chances of him getting away were unlikely or zero to none.

Steve moved one step at a time not losing eye contact with John and hoped that he wasn't going to beat him up again. In his hand were three pieces of bread with some sort of spread on them, as he got closer in the dim light he could see peanut butter on one and the other was made into a sand which. 'If you're a good boy Keller, you can have this sand which, but first…' he walked over to the steps and picked up a long rope and tied it around Steve's waist, he had made a loop with one end and ran the end through the loop until the whole rope was around him, then tied a proper knot with it before walking in front of Steve and giving him a piece of bread with peanut butter on it.

Steve held it in his hand and took a bite, the bread was actually soft this time and Steve questioned the kindness of his captor. 'C'mon, up the stairs…' John was on the third step and yanked the rope so Steve would move. Hesitantly he did, he ran his hand through his hair to see John more clearly and saw a bright light at the top of the steps. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted and put his arm in front of his face.

'C'mon, faster…' he felt a slight burn as his waist was pulled along by the man holding the rope. Steve felt his legs burning as his joints were still swollen with pain and he tried not to show that he was in any pain at all. They reached the top of the stairs and Steve fell against the wall of the hallway as he entered the cherry coloured hallway and he looked down at the yellow-gold carpet below his feet and couldn't help but wish there was a way to escape. He held onto his waist as John pulled it quickly and Steve bit his lip, he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

He was lead down the hallway, past a few empty bedrooms and through the kitchen where he had been not long ago when he first arrived.

He was lead through the living room and then through a back door. He looked out from the patio and saw a wide stretch of grass lined with fences and some trees. Steve was taking in the fresh air and looking up at the blue sky and admired something he didn't take time to admire often, when he felt a pull on his waist, he stumbled down some steps and tried not to trip over. 'Clumsy, come over here…' John said pulling him to the centre of the grass 'Start running Keller…' Steve did as he was told and slowly as well as painfully jogged around in circles like a horse in the early stages of being broken in. 'I'm gonna break you Keller, break you like a God damned horse…' Steve gave him a quick glance and after five minutes felt unable to carry on and collapsed.

'Get up!' John yelled nudging him with his foot 'I can't! I can't!' Steve yelled back. John threw him the sand which and Steve looked at him 'Why don't you just kill me John? I've been through enough…' John smirked and leant down to Steve's level. 'Because I want you to suffer, more and more and more don't you get it Keller?'

Steve shook his head and began eating the sand which. 'You think I'm just a joke don't you Keller, just one big joke!' Steve saw his pupils dilate and continued eating the sand which. He pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Steve and Steve could hear himself gulp because it was so silent. 'John calm down man…' Steve said trying to persuade John to put his gun down 'Why don't you just put the gun down and calm down, just take deep breathes, you don't wanna kill me…Well now anyway…What do you say?' John was listening and almost did was Steve said before Steve heard a click and John put his hand on the trigger.

'Don't think for a second Keller that you know me, because you don't…' Steve's heart was pounding and saw John's finger pulling back on the trigger and rolled out of the way just as John pulled the trigger and it went off.

Steve crawled over to a tree as John let go of the rope and John having time to realise that he hadn't shot Steve ran after him and picked up the rope. John put the gun in his belt and stood over Steve 'Never, try that, again…' John said, his chest heaving and Steve had just seen his life flash before his eyes and knew that there was a part of John that could listen to reason but, it was over run by madness and insanity.

About a minute or so later both men heard a voice and John turned around 'Hey, John!' a man yelled from across the paddock and was standing near the fence 'You alright?' the man asked, he had brown hair from what Steve could see and looked like a decent guy and John nodded 'I'm fine Geoff, don't worry I just tried to get a rabbit that's all.' Geoff looked over at Steve 'Is this your cousin?' he said almost sarcastically 'The one you told me about who you picked up from the mental hospital the other day?' John nodded 'Yeah, that's him, his names Craig.' Geoff waved at Steve and he looked up at John who looked like he'd kill him if he gave the actual name, hesitantly Steve gave a small wave and couldn't help but feel something odd was going on.

'I'll talk later John, I've got to go into town, take care.' Geoff said waving before walking away. John looked down at Steve and sat next to him 'That's my neighbour Geoff, dumbest bastard I've ever met…' John said being kind of friendly to Steve. 'So you just live out here by yourself?' Steve asked 'Yeah, my parents died years ago so it was just me and my brother, then you put him in jail and it was just me! I was meant to look after him and you put him in prison! Which is why I'm doing this to you! I will kill more cops, I already killed a beat cop the other day and I think I'll target Stone next.' Steve's blood went cold 'You wouldn't…' he said angrily 'Of course I would, but no other cop will get this kind of treatment, I will have other plans in store for them and they don't even realise it.' Steve was so angry, he didn't mind if it was just him copping it but, if anyone else was in the firing line he wanted to do anything to stop it.

'I'll kill you John, I'll make sure of it; I'll kill you!' John stood up and pulled Steve along with the rope, dragging him across the ground. He didn't get a chance to stand up or even to think about what was going to happen next because he was so consumed by anger. The grass whipped against his face and he could feel the dust going in his hair.

He felt his body going over rocks and gritted his teeth until it eventually stopped and John grabbed him by the shirt and held him up before slapping him across the face. 'Don't threaten me pig…Without me you'd be dead so show a bit more respect.' He punched Steve in the stomach and Steve dropped to the ground, his stomach was probably the most bruised part of his body out of the rest of it and it was so overwhelmingly sensitive to pain that gritting his teeth wasn't enough, he groaned as the pain rippled through his body and lied their holding his stomach 'Bastard…' he coughed. 'That's better.' John helped him back up and supported him somewhat till they got down to the basement and kicked him from behind on the second last step so that Steve would fall on the floor, he landed on his hands and knees and thanked God his hands weren't behind his back.

'I'll be back later Keller…' he stormed back up the stairs and locked the door and Steve managed to crawl over to his bed and collapsed. 'God help me…' he whispered and managed to psych himself up so he could sleep.

It was 6pm and Mike decided for the first time in a while to go to 6 o'clock Mass. After everyone left, he and a few other people knelt on the kneeling benches praying, Mike was praying that everyone in his life that meant something to him was safe and he prayed that Steve would be okay when all this was over. He prayed over and over but, he didn't think it'd do any good. He was about to get up when he realised the priest was standing behind him. 'Father Martin, good evening.' Mike said shaking the old man's hand, his hair was white and thinning but Mike knew he probably wasn't as old as he looked.

'Good evening Mike, haven't seen you in here for a while, how's life?' the priest asked and Mike knew he wasn't a good liar as Steve had told him many times before. 'Terrible…' 'Sorry to hear.' Father Martin said sitting on the chair with him. 'Yeah…oh well it's life I suppose.' 'How's Steve?' he asked 'I have no idea…He's been held captive…' Father Martin looked at Mike with disbelief 'Steve's been kidnapped?' he asked and Mike nodded 'Some loon, I can't give you too much details but, I'm not sure if he'll make it or not.' Mike said looking up at the ceiling of the church 'Maybe the man upstairs can help aye?' Mike suggested half laughing at the idea. 'Maybe he can, but he can't mess with fate…' Father Martin said.

'You're right…Look Father, I better go home to ring Jeannie, I'll see you.' The priest nodded and Mike left the church. He drove home and went to call Jeannie; he waited for the phone to answer 'Hello?' she said somewhat happily 'Jeannie, it's me.' Mike said with a smile on his face 'Go away dad…' she said slamming down the phone; he knew she was still angry and he wished he had someone to talk about his problems with. He felt cut off and that was probably what Shadow wanted for him, to feel cut off from everyone like Steve was…

That night around 9:30pm he got a phone call 'Hello?' Mike said into the phone 'Hi Stone, how you going buddy boy?' Shadow said cackling on the other end of the line, the fact that Shadow called him buddy boy pissed him off. 'What's it now Shadow?' Mike asked gripping the phone tight and clenching his hand into a fist with the other. 'You sound tense, try chilling, I saw you at church tonight, did you think praying to the Lord that he was gonna send your partner Keller back?' Mike gasped 'How'd you know that I was at church?' Mike asked 'I know every move you make, everything you do Stone…Everything! I want to tell you that I've murdered another person as well so I may as well tell you where the body is while I'm here but, would you like me to tell you about Steve?'

Mike was angry 'How is he you sick bastard?' 'Oh he's just begging me for death, he actually wants me to kill him now…I must do this more with cops I mean it is fun. I've been watching your movements lately; it's so good to move around freely without anyone knowing it's me. Steve I don't think is gonna last as long if he keeps provoking me…Also I can't really tell you where the next body is, because it's with me!' He laughed horribly for at least thirty seconds than hung up.

Mike knew he meant Steve and couldn't take the torment any longer; he wanted to know for sure that Steve was still alive but if he had to go off what Shadow was telling him it would mean so far that Steve was either dead or dying. He went to bed a little while later feeling uneasy and kept waking up during the night hearing Shadow's voice in his mind and feeling his mind going crazy. He was too attached to the case, he knew he was probably in it deeper than he should be, but he knew if Shadow didn't get to talk to him, he might quit the game and just kill Steve…

Steve woke up the following morning and heard the rain bucketing down on the roof and it actually made him feel calmer. He lied on his back running his hand over his stomach and trying to massage it so that it could somewhat feel better. He had been dreaming that he was holding a beautiful woman he once had who he was so in love and wanted to marry but she fell out of love with him and they stayed friends. Her name was Angela, she was lying beside him stroking his hair and telling him everything would be fine and he had woke up and he was all alone. He closed his eyes and thought of a time they went to a picnic and remembered the wind blowing through her long brown hair, staring into her blue eyes and remembering how calm it made him feel.

He loved her dearly and hadn't seen her in a few weeks, she had moved on now but, Steve couldn't find anyone in his life that was better for him. He was trying to keep his thoughts in a happy place when all of a sudden John unlocked the doors. 'Keller, are you alive?' he asked 'Sure…If you can call it that…' Steve said sarcastically 'I rang Stone last night, don't worry he thinks you're a live and I also killed another victim last night, so I'm in a very good mood.' Steve looked up at Shadow from his mattress 'Who was it this time, a child? A prostitute? Someone's puppy? Who? Another cop?'

Shadow walked over to Steve's mattress and dropped a gold necklace on Steve's chest 'I'll leave that to you…' John went upstairs and closed the door behind him and burst out with laughter.

He stood against the door waiting for Steve's reaction…

Steve who was confused wondering why Shadow had given this necklace to him, picked up the gold necklace in his hand and as he got to the gold locket his heart sank, he clicked open the little heart and inside was a picture of him and her… 'Angela…' he whispered, he felt his blood boil with rage 'You bastard! You killed her! You bastard oh God why! You son of a bitch! What'd you do to her!' Steve held the necklace tightly in his hand and cried 'I'm gonna kill you before you kill me, you hear me John!' John laughed hysterically and went and enjoyed his Sunday knowing that with Steve the way he was now he knew he had him in the palm of his hand, he knew how to make him play. He could play him like Jimmy Page could play any guitar in the world like a God. It was only a matter of time now before Mike and his homicide department would find her…

Mike went to bed that night without hearing a word from Shadow which in one way eased his mind and in another way completely drove him insane. He wanted to hear something on Steve but, at the same time he was quite happy not knowing and not having his sleep interrupted. Meanwhile, Steve was in the basement lying on his mattress staring at the ceiling thinking of how he could escape or if there was any chance of escape, he kept flipping open the locket and looking at him and Angela only about four years ago and now she was dead. He hadn't cried in a long time and to be honest he couldn't remember the last time he cried at all.

It was Monday again, almost a week since Steve had disappeared and Mike was thinking he'd probably never see him again. He had some toast for breakfast and a cup of coffee before heading to the morgue to listen to the Autopsy on the beat cop. He got there at 9am on the dot and took one look at the bruised deceased and stood in the corner like he usually did just to listen. He looked around the white room and looked at how bright it was and wondered when it'd be Steve's turn. He shook his head and tried to listen to the autopsy but his mind wanted to go elsewhere. Occasionally he would walk around the body just to take a look and then walk away again. This one had been beaten with an iron bar around the head and chest area and died due to his injuries imparticular, bleeding on the brain and a rib that broke and pierced the heart.

It sickened Mike and after leaving for the first time since he had watched his first autopsy many years earlier, he went straight outside the building and threw-up in the garden. He wasn't sure if he just felt sick because of what he saw or just sick from everything that was going on at once. He looked up and saw the Mortician standing on the path looking at him with distaste.

'Is this a bad time?' he asked looking down at Mike who was holding his hat, his face flushed with red and he was wiping the corner of his mouth. 'Yeah, but go on.' Mike said trying to ignore what he had just done, putting his hat back on his head and looking around. 'There was a hair found on the victims pants that weren't Steve's or the deceased, it was another hair, we're just trying to see if we can look at any past criminals that had the same hair colour. Or similar hair, I wish we had better technology…Unless we've already got samples we haven't got a clue. We could identify Steve's because his hair is on his desk and we take blood samples every year taken as you know. Technology so far can get us places with thumbprints and so on but, we need more than just a hair especially if he's new on the scene…' Mike nodded 'I know man, but we'll get through it.' He paused for a moment thinking he was starting to sound like Steve.

'Look Mike, we're doing everything we can.' 'I know.' Mike said and walked off towards his car, buttoning up his dark blue trench coat and felt the cold breeze brush against his face.

He went to the car and just opened the door when the radio started speaking to him 'Ten four, come in.' Mike picked up the radio 'Ten, four.' 'Homicide on the West side of the bay area.' 'Address… ten four.' Mike said and the call on the other end fell silent 'Inspector Keller's address.' Mike's heart skipped a beat 'I'll be there…'


	9. Whispers Of Death

**Okay here's chapter 9, hope you guys enjoy it, thanks for reading :)**

**Rate and review please :D**

* * *

Mike drove down to Steve's house and was the second car on the scene; he looked at Steve's front door and saw it was left wide open. A few other cars and an ambulance arrived. Mike walked up the steps, through the door, down the hallway where he eyed some blood splatters on the wall and near to the entrance where Steve's living room was.

'Who found the body?' Mike asked looking down at the sheet on the floor. 'The next door neighbour saw the door open this morning and walked inside and found a body on the floor and called us.' He was hesitant about getting closer to the body and expected to see Steve's dead corpse lying on the ground when he walked in. Instead he found a pool of blood on the carpet and some on the couch.

His heart was pounding and he had to know who was lying under the sheet, he hadn't even asked if the victim was a male or female and eventually managed to force the words out of his mouth.

'Is it Steve?' he asked one of the Inspectors and he shook his head. 'It's a young woman about Steve's age though…' Mike nodded but couldn't help but be confused with the scenario 'Why would a young woman be at Steve's?' then again Mike knew Steve had his way with women, but how'd they get in?

'She was beaten and strangled…poor woman…' Mike walked around the body lying on the floor, knelt down and lifted the sheet and saw a clump of brown hair covering the face. Mike moved the hair back gently and could barely recognise the young woman. 'She had her wallet on her though.' Detective Morrison said handing it over to Mike and he flipped it open. She had her ID on her 'Angela Turner…' he said to himself reading the name and a picture that Mike couldn't help but notice more than most identification cards he looked at on every case.

'She looks familiar to me…' Mike shrugged and began looking around the room and looking at photos and then as he looked on Steve's photo cabinet he noticed a picture he had seen so many times before. He made sure he had gloves on still and picked up the picture and realised the woman on the floor was the same woman in the picture.

Steve had mentioned her a few times over the few years he had known him and remembered how Steve would tell him about this girl he was madly in love with. He used to have this picture on his desk and then one day it wasn't on there anymore. He was heartbroken when they broke up but, said they were going to keep on being friends. She really was a beautiful young woman and Mike didn't know how he was going to break it to Steve that she was dead, and wondered if Steve was ever going to find out what had happened to her…

Mike left the crime scene and walked out the door and looked across the street and saw a car black car with beautiful chrome work with parking tickets sticking to the windscreen like flags. 'Who would leave a nice car like that out here?' he asked himself. As he approached he saw that it was a 1965 Thunderbird and lord behold the keys were in the ignition still.

He put his handkerchief over his hand and opened the chrome door handle and looked around inside. He found some make up and looked at the keys and engraved on a metal name tag was 'Angela'. Mike closed the car door and ran back across the street and asked one of the detectives to check the car over for evidence and have it towed. 'Why can't you organise it Mike?' Inspector Morrison asked and Mike was growing tense.

'Who's in charge here me or you?' Morrison looked at him and rolled his eyes and Mike went back towards his car. He knew he had to break the news to Angela's parents so that was making him more depressed than anything at that moment, he imagined it'd be some cops unlucky job to do that for him if something happened to Jeannie and he felt sick at the very idea.

He put his head against the steering wheel and looked up just as Angela's lifeless body was being carried out of the house. 'Who's gonna be next…?' he said to himself as he put the Galaxie into gear and drove off down the street.

Steve woke up after a night of tossing and turning, dreams about Angela and nightmares about watching John kill her and making him watch. His eyes were blood shot; his lips were swollen red, he couldn't cry anymore and had a terrible head ache. He felt in his hand the gold necklace he had given for her as a present and put it in his pillow case, the safest place for it. He was in a rage, angry, sad, and alone, terrified and heart broken. He was still stunned by the fact that the night he had such a pleasant dream about her was the night she was taken away from the world.

He heard the door unlocking and felt his blood boiling with anger; he rolled over from facing the steps and turned his back. 'Aw Keller, is someone sad? Is someone a sad little boy?' he said mockingly as his feet clunked heavily on the wooden steps. 'Just leave me alone!' Steve yelled 'Oo touchy…' said Shadow trying not to laugh.

'Why'd you kill her…?' Steve asked as a tear slid down his cheek and onto his flattened pillow which he had transformed from an old sheet. 'She was there…I'm not going to tell you Keller, you'd want me to kill you…' he said almost tempting Keller into wanting to know more about something he was better off not knowing about. 'Did you do anything to her before you killed her?' Steve asked 'What do you mean?' John asked almost mocking his emotions and anger

Steve rolled over to face the bastard 'You know what I mean!' John laughed his hair covering his eyes making dark shadows on his face. 'No I didn't do anything of the sort, I just killed her…But, I wished I did Keller, she was a good bit of gear, I'm surprised she wasn't your girlfriend anymore…' Steve knew he was just trying to get to him but, and he didn't trust what John said about not doing anything to her beforehand.

'Just shut up!' Steve pleaded trying to not let Shadow get to him 'You're so weak Keller; she obviously didn't want a weak man in her life…' Steve rolled over flat on his back in order to get a better look at John who was standing over his mattress like a vulture awaiting its next meal. He tried his best not to cry or to do anything he'd regret. 'Just shut up John!' 'Keller why don't you stand up and talk to me, man to man talk.' Steve pulled himself up ignoring the pain he physically felt and not ignoring the emotional side of how he was truly feeling at that moment.

'She asked for you buddy boy, she asked if I knew where you were…' Steve was getting more aggravated by the second just thinking of Angela walking right into John's trap without even realising, John would've had the key because he took everything off Steve the night he was bought to this hell hole he was trapped in now.

Steve felt his hands go into a tight unbreakable fist 'That's it you sick son of a bitch…' Steve head butted John and then kneed him in the stomach as he fell. He felt his adrenalin kick in and his feet just wanted to run, he didn't waste a second and ran towards the stairs and went up towards the light. He tripped on the stairs as he reached the hallway and got up again, stumbling down the hallway 'I'm gonna get you for this Keller! You better run or I'm gonna blow your brains out!' Steve went to run out the front door but it was covered in as many locks as the basement door was.

His heart was pounding in his ear and he knew he had to think fast, he turned towards the back door and ran and heard John's feet clunking up each step, his heart was beating in his ear and he was terrified.

He ran out the back door, down the back steps and onto the paddock, he heard John run out after him and yell 'Keller, stop!' before firing a gun, Steve felt something go into his thigh and it burned like hell. He reached for it and fell to the grass; he rolled over and squirmed as the burning sensation writhed throughout his whole body. His chest was heaving and he knew he had been shot; his escape attempt had landed him in a worse predicament than before…

He caught a glimpse of John holding a single barrelled hunting gun and knew he had been hit by a professional. His leg couldn't feel anything for a few moments and as he looked at his hand he saw it was covered in blood. He was so caught up in what had just unfolded that he didn't even notice as John approached and looked down on him with a smile that read 'You're screwed.'

'I told you, you should know your place by now Keller…' Steve went into shock and then when he thought life couldn't get any worse he saw John moving closer to where he was lying and kicked where the bullet had gone through. Steve bit his lip, clenched his teeth and moaned in pain as John pushed it a little bit harder. 'Will you try that on me again?' he asked Steve, Steve was too busy wishing he was dead to answer, biting his lip and groaning in pain.

'Will you do that again?' he yelled and Steve shook his head 'I can't hear you pig!' John yelled 'No…' Steve managed to say as he put his head back in the grass and felt the pain relax as John took his boot off. 'C'mon, inside with you.' John reached down, scooped Steve up underneath his arms and dragged him back to the house, Steve was yelling and groaning as his leg went over a few bumps along the way and he couldn't control his urge to yell curses at John who just laughed.

John dragged through the kitchen, down the hallway and finally to the basement door. He dragged Steve down the basement steps like a rag doll, enjoying the sounds of pain that Steve made and then put him on his mattress. 'Now let me tell you a story of what happened last night!' John said excitedly and Steve put his head back against his pillow and knew there was no point arguing, he may as well listen to all the sick things John had to say.

'Okay last night I didn't ring Stone right? I was about to ring from the payphone on your street when I saw a Thunderbird turn up across the road. I was in a murderous rage so I thought I may as well kill whoever's in the car right? So I watched this beautiful, tall girl get out of the car, she was well dressed so I knew she wasn't a prostitute.' The excitement in his voice made Steve hate him even more and it sickened him.

'Anyway I went to approach her and I noticed she got out, paid the parking metre, and then walked across the road to where your house is.' He paused and looked down at Steve who was staring into space, looking dreadfully pale. He remembered he had shot him and decided to keep him somewhat help.

'One moment Keller.' He ran up the stairs and came back a few minutes later with bandages and Vodka. He leant down beside Steve and poured some vodka on it and then tied the bandages around the wound tightly. Steve knew there was no kindness in this act he knew John just wanted to keep him a live a little bit longer… He made it thick so that Steve wouldn't bleed to death and then stood up again wanting to continue with his sick tale…

'Anyway where was I?' his eyes were gleaming at Keller as he walked over to the wall and grabbed a stool. He sat the chair down at the foot of the mattress and sat down on it like a bird perched in a cage and continued telling Steve about what he did to Angela.

'Anyway so she knocked on the door and no one answered, I snuck up out of nowhere and said I was a cousin of yours and that I had just left the house to get some cigarettes and that she could come in. She didn't seem to certain and went to turn away so I said to trust me, Steve's inside I was just there trust me. She was hesitant, so I opened the door for her and she called out to you, so she got suspicious but, walked through. Once I had closed the door I called out again for you…' he stared at Steve waiting for a response of some kind. Steve shook his head 'I told her never to trust anyone…' Steve said sadly and John smirked.

'She then asked me if Steve was in there, and pointed at your room. I said sure he is and then she goes I don't believe you; I'm leaving and asked what I had done with you. I said that was for me to know and for her to never find out. She went for the door and I blocked her path, she called out your name and as she turned around I got my iron bar out of my trench coat, that I had used on past victims and whacked her over the back of her head as hard as I possibly could. Some blood splattered across the hallway wall on impact and she screamed. She was still alive so she tried to run and collapsed on the living room floor.' John took a moment to pause for Steve's facial expression.

'I got my thick chain I carry on my neck sometimes that was a gift from my mother and put it around her neck…' Steve couldn't handle it anymore 'I get it!' he yelled 'Stop it!' Steve said as tears rolled down his cheeks 'You killed her you bastard!'

John licked his lips 'Oh it gets better…I put the chain around her neck and pulled back on it, lifting her off the ground and made it so tight that I could hear her choking. She was still trying to speak and say your name and then I let go. She was almost there…just lying on the floor face down coughing a bit, so I then got my iron bar and smacked her over the head a few times, I felt like Maxwell with his hammer you know Keller? I was about to leave and I noticed a gold chain around her neck underneath all that hair. I thought it'd be of some value so I undid it and opened the locket and saw a picture of her and you on it…I just knew I had to take it back to you…She didn't stand a chance Keller…she really didn't…But why would she be at your house at that time of night anyway? A bit of night time lovin', trying to relive the old days?' John said trying to provoke him and Steve put himself together enough to talk…

'She wasn't like that you bastard! I told her never to trust anyone and she let her guard down on you!' John laughed 'I would've killed her even if she didn't go inside, I would've put my hand over her mouth and slit her throat or something creative. I'm just glad she suffered…like you're suffering…' John said trying not to make his joy evident to Steve, even though it was more obvious than anything.

'I hope you drop dead ass hole…' Steve growled 'Now tell me Steve, why was she there at ten at night?' Steve remembered a phone call they had had two weeks earlier and decided to tell him so he'd stop mocking Angela.

'She was coming back from a trip to New York with her family and wanted to see me before she drove home, she told me she would be late and I said that was fine…' John wiped his eyes and pretended to cry 'That is so touching Keller, really, a really sappy love story for me to hear about…Get over it!' he yelled and Steve turned away. 'I'll get my revenge on you John, I don't know when or how but, you'll pay…' Steve warned wishing he could tear John to pieces.

'I love annoying you Keller, you make it so easy for me to get to you…It's hilarious, it really is…' Steve sat up and spat at John 'When my leg gets better soon I'll…' Steve knew it was no good but, his imagination of what he could do to John if he was given a free go at it was driving him crazy.

'Or you'll what Keller? Kill me? Haha!' he leant down towards Steve 'I'm going to consume all of your thoughts, feelings, dreams and every aspect of your life until I turn you inside out and you'll just hang yourself in your bed sheets from the ceiling…' Steve clenched his hand and waited for John to edge closer so that he could punch him in the face. John went to speak when Steve punched him square in the face making sure he felt the pain. John's nose and lip began bleeding and John stood up holding his face with his hand 'Ah! God damn it!' he said leaning over against the wall.

'Don't mess with me Keller…you're starting to test me…A little game where I can chase you is fine but this rebelling stuff isn't doing you any justice…' he said holding his nose and looking at the blood. He went back up the stairs slamming the door. Steve rolled over and put his face in his hands and cried, hearing that was enough to tear his soul to a million pieces. He loved her so dearly and now that bastard had taken her away so easily.

Meanwhile upstairs John was leaning against the basement door holding his lip and nose. 'Wait till I get my hands on Stone…' he whispered to himself and walked up the steps of the basement hoping that Steve would give up for a while… But decided to turn around and open the basement door, and stood at the top of the stairs.

'Killing that bitch last night was one of my best kills in a while… Oh I wish you could've been there when she fell into my trap, I thought being with a cop would've smartened her up…but no obviously that wasn't the case… So I had to strangle her, that was so much fun Keller, hearing her choking trying to breathe, gasping for air, she was calling for you Keller, thinking you'd save her… Her voice was gasping and she was calling Steve save me, help me where are you? Over and over again, it was music to my ears…

So I told her you'd be joining her soon, I told her I was holding you hostage and that she'd never see you again. She fell dead silent and I could hear the air escaping her lungs and just as she began to fall silent she said to tell you she loves you… I'll leave you with your thoughts Keller…' he said laughing madly 'At least someone loved you…' he joked as he closed the door again and Steve lied there feeling helpless. He held pulled the gold necklace from under his make shift pillow case and put it in his hand. He held it tightly and lied down on the mattress forgetting about the pain in his leg and thinking about Angela.

'I told you Angie…never trust anyone…never go with strange men…Oh God why…' he began crying again and looked at the picture in the locket 'I'll get him for what he did to you…' he said as he fell silently to sleep…

That afternoon Mike went to the autopsy for Angela, he was glad that Steve wasn't there to witness it; he knew Steve as tough as he was couldn't take it. He obviously loved Angela and seeing her on the table would've killed him inside.

He wondered if Steve knew about it, if Shadow had told him that Angela was dead. He walked around to the body and could barely recognise her face; he had spent the day notifying her parents, speaking to the neighbour that reported it and she said she heard nothing the night before. No more clues once again… Except that her parents asked if a gold locket was found with her body and Mike said nothing of the description was found at the scene, to which her parents thought was a very odd piece of news… Her mother had left the living room while Mike broke the news to him and Angela's father said that meeting Steve was probably the best and worst thing she had done.

Mike couldn't imagine how they felt; they had lost their little girl thanks to sadistic killer who didn't care who his victim was. Mike also found that Angela had organised with Steve to visit a few weeks previously and that they had gotten back from New York, that evening and instead of staying home with her parents, she decided to keep her promise and go see Steve, little did her parents know that'd be the last time they'd ever see her.

It was driving him insane and maybe that's just what Shadow wanted him to do, he was testing them to see how far they'd go to try and catch him out.

He listened to the Mortician as he listed the traumas, contusions, and cuts and concluded that the death was a combination of asphyxiation and bleeding on the brain. The likelihood of her living if she was found would've been very low and Mike knew that she had little hope once she entered the house. Mike left the autopsy hoping that Shadow wouldn't go after Jeannie next, that'd be an easy target for him because it would get him and to Steve. He just felt like getting in the car and driving down to the bar for a few whiskeys on the rocks and forgetting about life for a while.

He drove back to the office after dropping into a liquor store and buying a bottle of Jim Beam and put it in his desk draw for later. 'Mike are you alright?' Oliver asked standing in his doorway and Mike shook his head 'No I'm not, just leave me be.' Mike put his head in his hands and felt a head ache coming on 'Oh God…' he said to himself 'I hope this bastard drops a hint soon…'

Mike drove home that night at around eleven and he was drunk as a skunk, how he managed to drive was beyond him and he left the keys in the car. He got to the front door and twisted the door knob and it was locked 'For Christ sake…' Mike said to himself as he walked back to his car. He got the keys out and managed to stumble back to the front door, walk inside, take his coat off and just as he did the phone began ringing 'Who could that be?' he mumbled slamming the fridge door and going to the phone.

'Yeah?' he answered 'Stone how are you buddy?' Mike put his hand to his forehead 'Oh it's you, who else would it be?' he said sarcastically wishing it was someone delivering a pizza. 'You sound a bit drunk Stone, getting too much for you, can't cope with the heat?' Shadow said cruelly 'I got your latest victim…' Mike said 'Oh goodie, just what I wanted to hear!' Shadow said laughing sadistically 'Oh that was one of my best kills…I…' Mike cut in.

'Does Steve know?' Mike asked curiously and Shadow laughed again even louder 'Of course he knows! He would've killed me if he was strong enough so he tried to escape, so I shot him in the leg…He won't be trying that anytime soon, but don't worry Stone I wrapped it up nice and tight for him. He's not happy about it I can tell you that much. But I left him 8 glasses of water next to his mattress; he's resting now or dead either one…'

Mike didn't know what else to say. 'Shadow, if he's dead I want you to tell me, if this is just some sick charade and he's really dead I want to know.' Shadow went silent 'He's alive…for now Stone, I'll try keep him alive for as long as possible but whether or not you find him in time is another thing. I'll drop you a hint though, my brother was booked by Steve…well goodnight.' Stone didn't know whether to believe him or not and went to speak but before he could Shadow hung up.

'Well how often has Steve been on his own or did he mean me included…?' Mike said to himself. He went to bed that night with this slice of information and tossed it around in his mind before falling asleep; hoping that tomorrow would bring answers…


	10. One Step Closer, One Step Back

**Alright new chapter, hope you enjoy, it might be a bit boring depends not so action pact as the others but hey it's getting there XD**

**Rate and review:)**

* * *

Mike awoke the next morning at five am and felt like a bolt of lightning had just hit him, he had been trying to think of how many times Steve had been left alone on cases and there had only been a few times in the past few years that Steve had so this narrowed it down a hell of a lot. Mike got up and went to the bathroom, he got his clothes ready and as he got in the shower decided that from now on he was gonna throw one hundred and fifty percent into this case, the little hint that Shadow had dropped might be the hint that would cause his downfall.

Mike went to the kitchen and saw the bottle of scotch that was almost empty on the bench and grinned 'No more of you I'm gonna beat this guy…' Mike said as he grabbed the neck of the bottle and threw it in the trash. 'I'm not gonna let that ass hole win…'

Mike didn't know why he felt so empowered all of a sudden, he had woken up several times thinking that if Steve was strong enough to take on Shadow and still be alive, than he could be too. He felt that he had been letting down Steve by focusing on the downside rather than trying as hard as anyone knew he could. Together they were strong and Mike knew if they were gonna get through this they would both have to be strong.

'Why didn't I think of this before…why haven't I been the tough one…I've got to beat that bastard, starting from now I'm gonna grab that case by the scruff of the neck and get into it, no more fear Stone…Stop getting way to personal…Time to show everyone who's boss again and get back in the game…' Mike drank his coffee and was thinking about where he went wrong over the last two weeks. He hadn't felt like getting drunk till recently and this was a bad sign to him, it was the sign he'd be heading into the point of no return unless he got stuck into this case properly.

'I should've tried harder earlier…' he thought to himself as the sun began to come up. 'It's gonna be a busy day but, I want to take that clue from last night and find whatever I can…' Mike's determination kept his mind on focus and no more did he wonder if Steve was alive, he just wanted to focus on what he had and was looking forward to what he was going to end up with later in the day or in the next few days.

He didn't care how long it took or how long it would take, he just knew he had to get through this case, and be in charge again. He was too personal in the case and now he was going to handle it like he wasn't personally attached, he was going to handle it like it was any other case and hoped that his efforts would save more lives…

Steve had been stirring in his sleep, woken up several times covered in sweat and his leg was making him feel worse if that was even possible right now. He managed to limp along the wall to the bathroom and drank a lot of water before limping back to rest his leg. He was wondering if John was going to come back to torture him some more or to leave him alone. Steve rubbed his hands against his face and hadn't noticed till now how long his facial hair had grown, he hated it 'I wish I could shave…' he said to himself 'I wish I was out of here, I wish John was dead!' he yelled getting more worked up.

'I can't let him get to me…C'mon Mike I hope you solve this case soon…' Steve said staring at the ceiling wishing he could see daylight once again.

'I can't give up I just can't…Mike wouldn't want me to give up, I don't want to give up and give in to his retched plan…You wouldn't want me to give up would you Angie?' he said staring up at the ceiling. 'What's it like up there?' 'I wish you were here…Well not here but just alive…I can't imagine what you went through…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…' Steve murmured to himself as he thought of Angela, he closed his eyes and thought about how the sun shone on her hair when they used go for walks, how she'd smile, how she'd talk to him about her day, as she would listen as he told her about his day and they really listened to each other. She was the only one in his eyes that genuinely loved and genuinely cared for him, how they'd share their dreams with each other and tell each other everything.

She was like no other woman Steve had met before, he couldn't compare nor put her below anyone else, Steve hadn't thought of her and how it used to be for some time which made the memories fade… She was still connected with him…

And now she was gone, even though she wasn't in his life in that way anymore he still felt like she had a major impact on him and now she was gone forever… As he was about to drift into sleep he heard the door unlocking and echoing across the basement, piercing his ears with the horrible and dreaded sound of John arriving. He came down the stairs slowly and Steve could see that he had a plate and a glass in his hand. 'Breakfast, hope you're hungry…' John said slowly and was yawning; he actually seemed tired and somewhat more human now.

John put the plate and glass of water next to his mattress and Steve lay still and looked across at the glass and plate on the ground beside his mattress. 'I'll be back later Keller, no funny business.' He said as he turned on his heel and walked back up the steps and locked the door behind him. Steve was pleased to see six slices of bread with peanut butter on them and the smell enticed him. He was suspicious; he thought 'Why is he being nice to me? Is he going to drug me again?' he hesitantly picked up the soft bread and put it in his mouth waiting for his heart to stop or to drop into a bad dream…but nothing happened, he was fine; there was nothing wrong with him.

'This is way too weird…' he said to himself taking a second bite, he kept an eye on the door but, after a while his paranoia subsided and he ate his breakfast with little care in the world…

Mike got to the office after driving around the streets doing his rounds in case he was needed and driving around to the different spots of the murders. Mike said he'd be out for a while going over past records in the record office. He got some funny looks from some of the other investigators but, he just said he had a clue of his own and thought it'd be best to go to records.

He got the key and went in there, walking down the steps of the police department and didn't really take much notice of how big the building really was. He asked if it was possible to see if Inspector Keller had made any arrests without himself on the case and the clerk nodded, reached under the desk and got out a thick book. 'Not all police stations have this on them, but I always keep it.' The old man said 'Each case I file, I write the case and the Investigators in charge of them so Keller for instance, I'll just go to K and we'll go on from there.'

Mike waited patiently for a few minutes while the clerk wrote down on a slip of paper the cases and passed it over to Mike.

'There's only five cases.' He said relieved 'Narrows it down a bit…' he said thinking it was low enough only for himself to hear.

'What you looking in his cases for anyway? Is it a revenge case? I heard he's gone missing…' Mike nodded 'We're thinking that is the case so far.' The clerk nodded 'He's been gone nearly two weeks Mike…It'll come good.' the man scratched his thinning hair and went back to his work, he had piles of files to put somewhere and Mike was glad he didn't have his job.

Mike walked through the doors to the records room and stared around at boxes upon boxes of cases, lined up on shelves like biscuits in a box. The first on the list was David Casey; there were four others on the list Martin Miller, Willy Dobell, Jared Johnston and Mark Saunders. Mike started at David and went to C for Casey he had been arrested for armed robbery last year, his case provided nothing of a brother and just that he was part of a gang with five other friends.

Mike decided this wasn't his man so he went to M for Miller and used a step ladder to reach the box, his case had three boxes and Mike sifted through the evidence for what seemed like hours and yet again found that he had been arrested for armed robbery and was in cahoots with Casey, the other three hadn't been arrested as of yet apparently and nor would Casey or Miller give them their names as they believed they were blood brothers. They said they would never tell on one another. Mike found this from reading the court transcript from when they were sentenced. 'There's some looney people out there…' he thought to himself as he put all the papers back into the box and put the lid back on it and slid it back to where it was.

Willy Dobell and Jared Johnston turned up nothing other than both were arrested for murder, Dobell for killing someone at a bar during a brawl and Johnston for killing his wife for having an affair. That left only Mark Saunders and Mike hoped this would be the guy. He had spent hours in the record room going over each case, reading over each one and as he checked his watch he found that it was already 5:30 in the afternoon. Mike yawned as he walked down the records aisles he finally came to S and thanked the lord above that he only had to go no further than 'Sa' because S took up at least three shelves.

Mike got out a step ladder and grabbed the three boxes one at a time from the shelf and put them on the floor, he then carried them to a table nearby and began sifting through the information. Mike found that Saunders' was a schizophrenic and had killed someone, the more Mike read it the more he was beginning to remember the case.

Mike remembered Steve telling him about a nut job that killed an old man for four hundred dollars just to get some smack. He tried to plead insanity in his case and had a brother that took the stand in his defence. However, this didn't go down well…

He had found that psychiatrists found him in the right state of mind to know the difference between right and wrong in the court and that he would be placed in a high security prison with mental health facilities. However, Saunders had gone crazy after nearly sixty days and had killed himself by hanging, using bed sheets and left only a note for his brother and his personal affects. What the message contained wasn't listed nor known which made Mike wonder.

As Mike read on he discovered that the brother's name was Joseph Applegate, he was Saunders's half-brother. Mike wrote the name down and his address that he had provided when being questioned about his brother.

He thought it'd be an easy road from there and wondered why Applegate basically dobbed himself in. 'There's got to be a reason…' Mike said to himself flicking back and forth amongst the pages.

After spending 7 hours reading different cases, sifting through evidence Mike finally felt like he was getting somewhere and that the case was now a step further to being closed, rather than going cold as they had previously feared months ago.

Mike felt like he was winning again, like he was in control something he hadn't felt in the last ten days. He wasn't going to let Shadow beat him and he sure as hell was going to get upstairs as fast as he could and see what he could find out on Joseph Applegate. He got upstairs around seven thirty and wrote the address down for the next day…

'I got you now Applegate.' He said staring at Steve's empty desk that was becoming a dust collector.

The following day Mike went to the address where Joseph Applegate had been living, an apartment on the west side of the bridge. He went into the apartment building which was yellow and had cracks all down it. He walked inside the entrance of the building and looked at the names on the mailboxes and found no Applegate.

He was about to turn around to leave figuring no one was there until he heard a croaky voice. 'Can I help you?' he heard a voice say from the desk, there was a middle aged woman with so many lines on her face Mike thought she was a heroin addict. 'I was just wondering if a Joseph Applegate lived here? I'm Lieutenant Detective Mike Stone.' Mike said introducing himself and the woman shook her head 'He's been gone about ten months now…' she said sternly.

'Do you know where he went?' Mike asked curiously 'No idea, but I do know he used to work at Garrison's garage on 10th Avenue. Why what's he done? Killed a man like his brother did…' The woman said turning a page in her diary carelessly.

'Did you ever speak with him?' Mike asked writing down whatever it was she was going to tell him 'Not really, but I do remember after his brother died in prison he didn't come out much…His brother's death affected him so badly…' Mike nodded 'Did he ever say anything about the case or anything you noticed about him that was strange?' she shook her head and some grey hairs fell from her bun and landed on the side of her cheek. 'He was quiet, friendly on a good day, even quieter when he wasn't… I'm sorry I can't be of any help to you.' She said slowly. Mike figured he may as well see if his boss could help locate him so he decided to leave the apartment building.

'Well thank you Miss…?' Mike trailed off not catching her name 'Miss Gracie, or you can call me Mary…' she said winking and Mike felt an uncomfortable shudder go through his body. 'If you need anything don't hesitate to ask and I mean anything…' she said winking again and Mike figured it was time to split.

'Well thank you Miss Gracie…' he said walking towards the door slowly 'I'll be off.' She gave a small wave and Mike disappeared behind the door and back out to his car 'I wonder what her young years were like…' Mike thought trying not to gag at the image of a young woman with lines all over her face and a horrid voice.

Other than that, Mike read over what he had found out 'Getting closer…' Mike thought to himself before starting the car and driving over to 10th Avenue. He was on the road for about twenty minutes and turned onto 10th Avenue, there were car dealerships and tire shops so naturally there would have to be a garage.

About halfway along; he spotted a blue sign reading 'Garrison's Garage' and pulled into the parking area at the front, put the brake on and got everything he needed. He walked towards the garage hoping that Joseph was working there or wondering if they knew his current address. The garage was a big red brick building that had a few Mustangs, Pontiac's and the odd Chevy sitting around. He walked to the side of the building and knocked on the door; a man in a blue mechanics suit opened the door and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

'Can I help you?' he said putting a cap on his bolding head. 'I'm Lieutenant Detective Mike Stone from the San Franciscan Police Department.' He said showing his badge 'What can I do for you, name's Bill Garrison.' He said offering his right hand but changing it for his left because it was covered in grease.

Mike shook his hand 'I was just wondering if Joseph Applegate worked here?' Bill looked at him and then looked at the ground 'He's been dead for six months…well that's what I heard, apparently he overdosed on heroin. Working wise he hasn't been here for ages, he skipped town and then that was all I heard besides rumours. His brother died you see…Well I guess you know…' Bill said taking a huff of smoke into his lungs and breathing it out.

Mike was curious 'Do you think he died?' Mike asked 'Like for sure?' Bill shook his head 'He was a crafty bastard, stole some tools from my garage a few times; I caught him out and fired him. He was a weird type of guy, very quiet…He talked about his sick brother a lot though, but then his brother went into prison and he became slightly crazy. He spoke about some Inspector Kelly and said he was gonna kill him for putting his brother in jail because he didn't deserve to be there or some stupid shit… He said he wanted revenge on this guy because his brother didn't deserve to go to jail because he was sick…' Mike's heart sank knowing that this was Steve he was talking about… 'This was like ten months ago after he died, haven't seen him since.'

'Did he ever say anything else?' Mike asked writing down everything Bill said 'He just said he was going to get out of town…He was probably a nutter like his brother too, he did heroin as well and supplied it for his brother sometimes. I remember one time he started a fight with someone at the mechanics shop that was the real last straw. Never heard from him again, then one of the guys said he overdosed on heroin but, that could be anyone. I heard from someone else that he changed his name…Don't know what to.' Mike was glad someone finally had some information on who this guy was. 'Can you give me a description of him?' Mike asked 'Sure, he has blue eyes, crew cut hair, well last time I saw him anyway, about five eleven, Caucasian, about thirty to what I remember.' Mike nodded as he wrote down every detail.

Thanks for your help Bill…' Mike said closing his note book and putting it in his trench coat pocket. 'Glad to help detective, I've just got to know one thing, what did he do?' Mike knew that Steve being kidnapped had been in the paper and the cases that had been done on the other victims had been put in the papers as well. 'We suspect he's responsible for the deaths of a few people and kidnapping a detective.' Bill shook his head in disgust.

'You better hope that cops alive Detective… One thing about Joseph was that he often enjoyed pain and laughed at the paper when there was a murder case inside…' Mike looked at Bill stunned, pulled his note book out quickly and wrote it down. 'You're lucky he didn't go after you…' Mike said to Bill 'I wouldn't put it past the dead beat.' He said putting his cigarette on the ground and squishing it.

'Well thanks again.' Mike said shaking Bill's hand 'Oh, here's my business card.' He said pulling a small card out from his chest pocket 'I'll call you if I need any more information.' Mike said and walked back to the Galaxie. Mike was getting more into this case now, ever since Shadow had dropped the line the two days before Mike had made so much ground up on the case but he couldn't help but think, maybe Shadow wanted him to be the one to find Steve…

Mike returned to the office in a good mood and went straight to his office to ring around a few people about who to contact for name changes and wanted to get a report on Applegate. After a long day of reading over information, reading reports on other cases and going back over the records Mike finally went home. He was half way through dinner when he got a call 'Who could that be?' he said putting his knife and fork down and walked over to the phone. 'Hello?' he said tensely and finally after what felt like weeks of silence a voice he wanted to hear most said 'Hello' back.

'Jeannie, how are you?' Mike asked feeling the happiest he'd been in a while. 'Hey Mike, I just wanted to ring for being so mean to you… I felt so god damned bad getting angry at you, I've been studying trying to take my mind off it but, I know it's not your fault. I'm sorry dad.' She said gently.

'It's okay sweety, you been okay?' Mike asked 'Yeah, it's been good. Have you heard anything about Steve?' Mike shook his head 'Nothing that would make you feel any better, but as far as I know he's still hanging in there.' Jeannie's voice choked 'I don't know how you do it dad…You're a really strong guy.' She said and Mike's heart melted 'I haven't been as strong as I should've been lately…But I've got a massive lead out now so it seems to be heading up. I need you to trust me okay, we'll get him back.'

Mike had a feeling Jeannie just nodded when she didn't respond. 'Look if I hear anything else you'll be the first to know.' She said sounding like she was about to cry.

'I know Mike, I love you.' She said 'Be careful.' Mike nodded 'I love you too, and don't go off with anyone you don't know okay? Even if they say something's happened to me, there's sick bastards that'll try it…' Mike said 'I know Mike you've told me that for as long as I can remember…' Mike smiled 'I know…Love you, goodnight Jeannie.' He said 'Love you too, night dad.' She said before hanging up.

'I won't let you down…' Mike said as he walked back to the table for dinner and enjoyed a peaceful meal before going to bed for the night…

Steve had spent the day trying to limp around the basement, trying to build up his strength despite being injured. He had fallen down many times but, kept trying and he thought either because he was going mad or because he just wanted to get the hell out of there. He had rested for what seemed like a few hours and got up to start again.

Unexpectedly, John came down at God knows what time it was and he was covered in blood. The dim light highlight the blood and Steve could see the red patches glistening in the light and hoped to God someone just tried to kill him.

'What happened to you?' Steve asked bravely as he leant against the wall he had been walking passed at the time John stood in the shadows near the stairs. 'I just killed again…' John said sounding like he was about to cry.

'Who was it this time?' Steve asked curiously 'Stone…' he smirked and Steve's eyes widened in horror at the idea 'You did what!' he yelled furiously and felt frozen to the spot. 'Nah just pulling your leg.' He said laughing cruelly 'I want him to find you Keller…and when he finds you I'm gonna make him watch you die and then I'll kill him and then I'll see how far I get after that…' he said laughing madly and Steve hoped to God he never got Mike over there. 'You need help…' Steve said and soon regretted doing so when John snapped.

'I don't need help!' he yelled 'So shut up!' he yelled 'I just killed a child god damn it!' Steve couldn't believe it…child killers were always the worst; what sort of bastard kills a child what'd they do to anyone. 'You did what?' Steve yelled 'What'd a kid ever do to you?' Steve said angrily 'He was just there…He was just walking down the street with his dog so I grabbed him from behind a tree and slit his throat…then I had to kill the dog…' Steve looked at the mad man as he was beginning to shake violently and thought he was going to pass out.

'You're going to hell…' Steve said sternly leaning against the wall as his leg almost made him slip. 'I'll be taking you with me Keller…' he said walking closer. 'Mark my words you'll be coming with me…' John was only a metre away and began to fear the worse until he backed off and went upstairs. 'Just keep your mouth shut…' he said slamming the door and Steve's heart was pounding from the fear he had just felt so much of at one time.

Steve kept an eye on the door as he limped to his mattress and got into bed 'I hope I live through this…' he said as he began to close his eyes and drift off to a deep sleep full of misery…


	11. Nails Into A Shadow

**Alright, Now chapter 11, please rate and review hope this chapter you guys think is good, I haven't written for a while so it might be a bit sloppy, well I reckon anyway but, I went over it three or four times so hopefully you guys like it. Thanks :D**

* * *

At around 2am Mike got a call, he heard the phone ringing on his bedside table and rolled over thinking it was a dream 'I'll get it…I'll get it…' he said yawning and rolled over, flicked his lamp on and picked up the phone.

'Hello?' he said half asleep still 'Stone, how are you on this fine evening?' asked a very sarcastic Shadow 'Great actually, wanna know why?' Shadow went quiet 'Why…?' he said sounding threatened by Mike's confidence.

'I don't know why don't you tell me Joseph Applegate?' Mike said triumphantly 'Son of a bitch, you used my clue, wouldn't it be good if it could help you now… I faked my death a few months ago and used a victim I killed a long time ago…I had everything their numbers, account numbers, photo I.D and everything they looked a lot like me so I thought I'd use it to my advantage and scam them. Then I legally changed my name from theirs…Eventually I changed my name from that name so I couldn't be found so finding me now should be so very difficult.'

Shadow said confidently even though deep down he was starting to get nervous.

'Well I spoke to someone who knew you very well and I have drawings from your brother's court case…Now why don't you just tell me where you live?' Mike said giving him some attitude because he knows it'd piss him off 'I ain't giving you shit Stone, even if you did find me I'd kill you before you found Keller!' he yelled

'Just hang up Stone!' Shadow said and he slammed down the phone 'He's gonna crack…' he put the phone down and settled back into bed. 'Almost got you…' Mike thought to himself before lying back in bed and staring up at the ceiling 'Yeah, almost got you.'

The following morning was Friday and Mike thought it was going to be a good day, he got the sketch artist to make a portrait of what Applegate looked like and got into the office just as Oliver came in with some news that a child of about 10 had been found dead in a vacant lot. Mike grabbed his hat and coat and rushed down to the front of the station and got in the car, Oliver asked to tag along so Mike accepted it and let him in.

'You seem better Mike since you've been getting further on it the last few days.' Oliver said 'He's been calling leaving messages he left a hint and said his brother was booked by Steve, I spent hours in records going over every case Steve was in charge of and now I'm up to here.. He won't be happy…' Oliver smiled and then thought about it a bit more 'What if he pays Steve back for this?' Mike till now hadn't thought of this 'I don't think he would because we'd expect it…' He said confidently but, at the same time he hoped that was the case…

Mike and Oliver drove to the vacant lot and saw the ambulance arriving, Mike got out of the car and rushed to the body and lifted the blanket over a little so that he could see the victims face. The boy had red hair, lots of freckles and his throat was slit, his eyes open; Mike was gutted at the sight. To add to it they had found the body of a dog behind the tree near the walkway and Mike knew it had to be another Shadow case…

'Did anyone see anything?' Mike asked an Inspector and they shook their head 'He's been dead for at least twelve hours…The dog was butchered…This would have to be the worst case I've seen in all my years on homicide…' he said shaking his head. 'Do we have his name?' 'Christopher Jones…He was just a boy…' Mike looked up and saw a woman with a red raw face and she had been crying, Mike assumed this was his mother.

Mike walked over to her and the ambulance service people gave them some room to talk 'I'm Detective Mike Stone; I just wanted to ask you a few questions…Mrs Jones.' Mike said slowly trying not to be to straight forward.

'My names Janice.' She said shaking Mike's hand with her left hand and clenched a hankie in her right hand 'I'll try not to cry I know…I know you've got a job to do…' Mike nodded and sat down with her at a bus stop bench.

'I know this is a bad time…But when was the last time you saw your son alive?' the woman wiped her blonde hair from her face and wiped tears away from her eyes. 'Five thirty last night…He took Toby with him, I always made Toby go with Chris, I thought he could protect him…They were best friends, I know Toby was only a dog but…It just makes it a whole lot worse, I should've known being near nightfall it was bad, but normally he was home before eight thirty…What sort of person kills a boy and his dog…' she said as she began crying a lot more and Mike put his hand on her shoulder.

'We'll get this person…' Mike said sternly 'I promise…He's hurt way too many people…' 'My husband's on a business trip and he's coming back tonight…His sister's keep asking me when's Chris coming home? I left them at my parent's house…I didn't tell them what happened to Chris…' she said trying to put her words out but, she was heartbroken and Mike knew that Shadow had to be behind this, he couldn't think of anyone else… Just as Mike had considered this it was soon confirmed, a letter had been nailed to the fence post on one of the vacant lots and Mike put his gloves on before reading it.

_'Dear the pigs of San Francisco,_

_I hope you enjoyed this one, slitting his throat was like slitting through fine silk, as for that mangy mutt that bit me several times I had my way with him too. The dog was injured before I killed the boy and then after the boy was dead I left him where you found him and put the mutt behind the tree. No one can stop me now and I can no longer hold back my urges… Time's ticking for Keller…_

_From Shadow_

_XO Kill.'_

Mike gave the note to Oliver and Oliver placed it in a plastic evidence bag 'Sick bastard…' Mike said walking away. After looking around for more evidence they eventually left and went back to the office 'Sick, sick bastard…' Mike said sitting at his desk and resting his head in his hands 'Can only imagine what Steve's going through…If he's still breathing…' he thought full of gloom.

The rest of the day was full of doom and gloom, the mother had to come in to give a report and the woman that found the boy was at home dealing with shock and would come in when she was ready. Mike went home that afternoon slightly more paranoid than usual; he had dinner, watched the 7:30 bulletin of news and heard about the story about William… He was about to get a beer out of the fridge when the phone rang, he picked up the phone, rested it between his neck and shoulder and opened his beer. 'Stone.' He said into the phone, put the beer down and held the phone properly with his hands.

'Did you like what you saw today?'

Mike recognised who it was immediately 'You need help…You're crazy.' Mike said angrily 'That family is now missing a child because of you…' Mike said clenching the can in his hand trying not to make it spill. 'Oh well…Look I saw that picture you put out in the paper…I don't look like that no more, the day after I changed my identity I changed my face too, sure the face shape is the same but, that's about it…Well goodnight Stone…' Shadow hung up and Steve was disappointed, all he really could do was put it out there because Shadow could be lying to throw him off.

'May as well wait and see.' Mike said shrugging and continued watching T.V. un-phased by Shadow's threats.

Steve was trying to sleep after he had just bathed himself, his leg was still in so much pain but, it wasn't as bad as when it actually happened. The cold also didn't help, the closer it got to winter the more Steve felt it, he had got used to the cold somewhat and John had given him some old clothes to make do with.

He was tossing and turning trying to get to sleep until he heard the locks clicking and unlocking and he wondered if it was more peanut butter sandwiches. John came down the stairs and began laughing to himself as he got closer, his feet shuffling on the cold floor of the basement. 'Cold are we?' he asked whilst smirking. 'Not really…Um thanks for the clothes…' Steve said quietly but, he was appreciative of John's somewhat kindness. 'I've got to keep you alive somehow…' John said with an evil grin that made Steve nervous.

'Killed anyone else?' Steve asked and John shook his head 'Not tonight, gave Stone a ring, I think he's given up thinking you're a live…It's so pointless…Two more weeks and you're mine…' he said laughing 'If I didn't know any better I'd say you don't want to kill me…You're too nice to me.' Steve said mockingly, not caring what he said to provoke him, as far as he was concerned he was a dead man anyway.

'You're getting on my nerves…' John said clenching his fist 'I'm just tired don't worry about me…' Steve said he was testing John to see how far he could get before he cracked so he could devise a plan on how to get out of there. He wasn't sure how but, he thought his temper might be a helpful hint.

'I haven't got time for you Keller…' he said yawning and relaxing his fist almost becoming a completely different person. 'I'll see you tomorrow when I'm in the mood…' John said rubbing his head; Steve watched him curiously but, didn't think anything of it. He heard John lock the doors, listened as he paced the hallway and then heard a door slam.

'Will I ever get out of here?' Steve said rolling over and noticed the jeans he was wearing were starting to get too big on him.

His facial hair was getting longer and longer by the day his clothes stunk of sweat and the basement. He lied on the mattress thinking of the night that life took a turn for a worse, how he'd woke up and heard a woman in her last moments, how he saw her dead corpse lying near the car. How he'd been beaten and shot at over the last two and half weeks. Steve after considering this doubted that he'd ever get out of there…Alive anyway all he could imagine was a body bag getting called out to the meat wagon.

The weekend went by rather fast and Steve was allowed out for about an hour, well allowed out in the sense he was handcuffed to a chair on the patio. It was soon Monday once again and Mike and Steve's day was gonna take a turn for the better for the worse…

Mike woke up after another quiet weekend and went on with life as normal, he had to go to the autopsy for the boy that was killed to confirm everything that had happened and he wasn't looking forward to it one bit. He got ready and prepared himself for the cold outside and went to the station as usual.

He got to his office and looked over his desk before checking the wall clock to see the time. The autopsy would be at 8:30am and it was now 8:20am so he decided to head to the morgue. 'Morning Stone.' Oliver said as he walked into the office 'Morning.' 'Stone, there's a message for you.' He said pulling out an envelope from his coat pocket. 'Who's it from?' Mike asked curiously and looked up at the clock 'Look Oliver I don't have time for this I has to go down to the morgue…' Oliver grabbed Mike by the shoulder 'Chief doesn't want you to go to the morgue this morning, he had a phone call from Shadow and Shadow wanted you to follow the message.

We traced the call to a phone booth outside a diner he actually stayed on long enough to trace it. We sent a squad car out there but, no one was to be seen at all. Just follow the message we'll take care of the autopsy.' Oliver said looking Mike right in the eye 'Just open it.' Oliver passed Mike the note and went off somewhere else, Mike walked over to Steve's desk and sat down and unfolded the letter.

'Stone, I'll give you the chance to see me, come to Mount Davidson Park, just like in Dirty Harry at 8pm tonight. Come alone; don't want any tricks don't want anything like that just come alone. I won't bring Keller with me, just come alone.' Mike looked up from the note and hoped that this wasn't some ambush he was planning. But, what if he could lead him to Steve? Mike knew this was probably a long shot and hoped that tonight would be the end of Shadow's reign of terror over San Francisco. Mike folded up the letter and slid it into his pocket.

He got up from his chair and looked down at Steve's desk 'Hang in there buddy boy.' He whispered and walked to his office and sat down on his leather chair and pulled it forward so he could reach the desk. On the right corner was the newspaper of the day and he began flipping through the paper finding anything interesting. On the 5th page there was an article reading 'Police still unable to identify 'Shadow', City in Fear Until he is caught…' Mike put his head in his hands 'They have no idea how hard it is to get these guys do they?' he said quietly to himself.

Mike looked at the pile of paperwork on the desk and knew he would've missed the autopsy by now. 'May as well get stuck into this.' He picked up a report and began reading it waiting for 8pm to come around.

Sure enough the day was too end in the office and despite having done a lot of paper work for the day Mike looked up at his wall clock stretched his arms up in the air and yawned.

'Better get going.' he decided as it was now time to go to the park. It was only 7:30pm and Mike didn't see the point in going home, he told Oliver where he was going so that if anyone needed to _find_ him they could.

Mike walked out of the office and the air was definitely colder than the morning had been. Mike had at least four layers on and still didn't find that sufficient enough. He drove to the park and began walking up the hill, he wasn't Dirty Harry but, he was scared to tell the truth.

He put his hand against his holster and made sure he had his piece as well as having a smaller gun in his pocket. But, at the back of his mind he didn't want to kill Shadow because he figured it'd cut Steve's life line.

He checked his watch under the lamp post and it was now 7:55pm. He knew he had to hurry if he didn't want to meet Shadow; he looked around at the teenagers in the park walking around and some elderly couples going for a stroll. Just a minute or two after eight he reached the top of the hill and saw the cross.

He looked up at how big it was and wondered why the hell they put a massive cross up there in the first place. He waited a few minutes for Shadow or anyone to emerge but, they didn't.

Mike walked around the cross listening to his shoes shuffling in the dirt and listening to the leaves in the tree rustling. He didn't hear a sound until he saw a man with what looked like a wig and fake moustache and beard emerge from the bushes. 'Stone, turn around… Just stand against the cross and don't turn around.' He said quickly and breathing heavily sounding like he ran up the hill. 'Alright.' Mike said facing the grey cross in the darkness with only lamp lights surrounding it which made it hard to see anyone except outlines. The man was about six feet tall and had a red parker on.

'You wanted to see me?' Mike asked 'Shut up and let me talk!' Shadow shouted 'Is anyone following you, tracing you?' he asked 'No, I swear.' 'Swear on Keller's life?' Shadow snarled 'Yes, of course.' Mike said quickly 'Good, I've summoned you here because I needed to see you in the flesh alone.' Shadow said 'I've been watching you around town over the last few months, both you and Keller; I just wanted to tell you about how I captured Keller.' Shadow said madly and Stone thought he was getting hyped up just talking to him.

'Alright tell me.' Mike said as his feet were starting to go numb from standing up for so long. 'Alright so everyone was upstairs right? Keller came down looking obviously, so when he walked from the kitchen to the living room I snuck up behind him and knocked him out with my pistol. I then opened the kitchen door and dragged him out; I walked through the grass so it'd be harder to get foot prints and parked on the street so I just went down the hill till I got to the road and through him in the boot. Keller fell head first on the floor so his lip hit his teeth and started bleeding and I wiped it on his tie and took that with me. I then went to the back seat of my car and grabbed clean new boots I had bought and carried them back up the hill, put them on when I got back to the kitchen, walked out the front door and found your car, knowing everyone these days especially cops you left your doors unlocked so I left it on the seat.' Shadow then started laughing 'Of course you pigs knew that.'

Mike looked at the cross and felt like punching the bastard in the face. 'Yes, we worked that out except for walking through the grass and putting shoes on but, we had a feeling you parked on the street. 'Well you pigs aren't so dumb after all are you?' 'So how is Steve?' Mike asked.

'Oh he sleeps most of the day; all he does is drink water and eat peanut butter sandwiches. He's in a bad way though not optimal health at all, sure he's got plenty of clothes to keep him warm but, I've heard him coughing and sneezing lately.' Shadow conceded to Mike. 'You're a sick bastard you know that don't you?' Mike said and that seemed to tip Shadow over the edge.

He grabbed Mike tightly on the shoulders and turned him around pushing him against the cross, looking into his eyes, Mike was sure he was going to pull out a gun and blow him away, the way his eyes widened when angry made Mike feel deeply scared.

'Listen here you bastard, it's because of sly comments like that, that I hate cops! I especially hate you!' he yelled. 'Time's ticking on Keller's clock!' he punched Mike in the stomach twice and as Mike slumped to the ground Shadow ran off as fast as he could. Mike coughed a few times trying to catch his breath and laid there for a few more moments. He knew he couldn't catch Shadow by now but, at least he knew he was wearing a fake wig and roughly how tall he was, as well as how he was able to take Steve.

He got up again and walked back down the path hoping to catch sight of Shadow, if Steve was with him he could've used Steve to hound him down. 'Hang in there Steve…I just need a miracle…' he said to himself. He got back in his car once he got to the car park and radioed to headquarters explaining what had happened and confirmed that he was okay. He was told to drive back to the station and watched that he's not being followed. He just wondered what Shadow was going to do next. Kill perhaps? Or pay Steve back on it.

All Mike knew was that it wasn't good; it wasn't good at all…


	12. Four Shots To Freedom

**Chapter 12! Almost finished the story rate and review and enjoy!**

* * *

Steve awoke that night to heavy footsteps stampeding down the hallway at full speed, like he was running. He heard the door locks frantically opening and the jangling of keys as he did. 'He's in a shit mood…' Steve said quietly to himself and turned his back to the door pretending to be asleep.

'Keller!' he yelled as he flung open the door, Steve turned around and saw he was holding a metal bar in his fist, his long hair straggling his from his head looking like he hadn't combed it in days.

Steve sat up and felt frozen to where he was; he thought he was gonna be a goner 'That Stone has a lot of nerve! A lot of nerve!' John growled. Steve felt his heart racing and tried to find words to speak 'What, what happened?' he asked curiously.

'Never you mind just shut up!' he yelled back, Steve stood up out of his mattress and stared John right in the face. 'Alright, just calm down.' Steve said making eye contact and moving his hand down 'Just cool it.' John threw the bar and missed Steve by inches. 'Just forget it! I'm gonna take a drive!' he looked around the room and then ran up the stairs quick as a flash. Steve's knees were trembling so much he just fell to the ground, he never saw John act so erratically he was mental as anything. He looked over at the iron bar in the corner 'Just a few inches more and that would've been me…' he said to himself thanking his lucky stars.

He heard the front door slam and it was at that moment that he noticed Shadow had left the door open. 'He left it open?' Steve said to himself curiously, thinking it was either a trap or in such a rage John had left the building so quickly and without thinking left it open.

Steve limped over to the stairs and looked up from the bottom of the stair case to the dim light shining through the door. He had left it open by at least 20cm so maybe Shadow thought he had closed it. 'I got to get to a phone…' he said to himself.

He grabbed one railing in his left hand and pulled himself up; he was weak but not weakened enough to fall to the ground at any moment. He put one foot up at a time listening for movement before continuing again as he got up the stairs.

Soon the door was in arms reach and Steve hoped to God this would be the last time he saw this door. He grabbed the door knob with a sweaty hand from all the nerves that were going through his body frantically. 'Almost there Steve…You're alive.' He said to himself, he climbed up further till he got to the hallway. He walked down it and had flashbacks to last time he had tried to escape and felt discouraged to go up the hallway because of these memories.

'C'mon Steve…' he walked down the hallway and entered a bedroom, it was neat nothing on the floor, nothing on the bed, the bed was neatly made and the walls were a vanilla ice cream colour with a small blend of yellow. There was no phone on the bed side table however, so he closed the door behind him.

He continued to walk up the eerie silent hallway till he reached the kitchen, knowing there was no phone in here Steve proceeded into the living room, he looked around at the blank T.V the many pictures of people on the wall and one Steve recognised as John's brother. He spotted the phone on a stand near the couch. His heart began pounding 'All I need is a few minutes, please God…' Steve said to himself.

He walked as fast as he possibly could to the phone and rang the station and asked for Inspector Stone. The woman on the phone said one moment and Steve waited as the phone rang 'C'mon, c'mon pick up!' he said losing his patience hoping John wasn't going to walk through at any given time.

To Steve's surprise he finally picked up the phone 'Stone, H…' 'Mike! It's me Steve!' Steve said excitedly into the phone 'Who is…Steve? Hang on I'll run a trace as soon as we get a few minutes just stay on the line. The switchboard will tell is where the call is coming from, Oliver hurry up!' Mike yelled.

'Are you in bad shape?' Steve nodded into the phone 'Yeah, look he's a maniac he said he met you and went crazy and left the door open. I thought I was a goner he had his bar in his hand coming towards me.' Mike who was on the other side was nodding 'We'll come for you buddy boy don't worry, just go back into wherever he's keeping you before he… Wait where is he?' Mike asked.

'I don't know but, he's a good shot…Look Mike I just wanna get the hell out of here, he's crazy I don't know where he is or where he's gonna go. I just want to get out of here, I took the chance Mike.' Steve said sounding exhausted and collapsed by the phone. 'He's a sicko…He's smart…' Mike nodded 'Just be strong buddy boy everything will be fine…' Mike said and at that moment Steve fell silent.

'Steve…?' Mike asked 'Is everything okay? Talk to me buddy.' Mike pleaded 'Keller you son of a bitch what are you doing on that phone!' he heard a familiar voice yell and Mike's heart sank.

Steve looked up at Shadow and was terrified of the horrid face he had on him, he grabbed the phone off Steve 'Stone is this you? I'm going to give it to him now! I'm gonna kill him…Or I might leave it for you pigs to watch! Seven am tomorrow!' he hung up the phone.

Mike fell dead silent and looked across at the other room where Oliver was and shook his head; Oliver had got the address and knew it being only midnight that they didn't have much time. 'Mike you're white as a ghost…' Mike sat down in his chair. 'Seven tomorrow we get that joint.' Mike said and Oliver nodded 'Our jurisdiction or not I want him caught, ring that area and ask if we have permission to go and get him, we need to get him.' Oliver was on it right away to ask the special favour and hoped as much as Mike that Steve was going to be okay.

Steve went to say something to John but, was kicked to the ground; he picked him up under his shoulders and dragged him to the middle of the living room. He began kicking him repeatedly until Steve stopped moving and tied him to a chair, he looked at Steve slumped over in the chair, his lip dripping blood onto his jumper and John grinned 'Shouldn't have escaped your pen, pig!' he yelled at Steve. 'You'll get yours in the morning…'

The following morning Mike got to the station at 6am on the dot to get the address, take Oliver and organised with the police in the other district in the country district an hour away. Mike yawned as he pulled off the bridge and on to the highway which would take him too mount Tamalpais at Mill Valley and knowing morning traffic it'd take forty five minutes to one hour to get there.

They drove along barely talking; they got to the mountain and drove around trying to find the right address. 'There we go that dumpy wooden house.' Oliver said pointing across so Mike good see where to turn into. They waited for a bit and then some other squad cars came up on the street. Mike and Oliver got out of the Galaxie and met up with the other Inspectors 'Should we go in there or?' one of the Inspectors said shaking Mike's hand.

'Call him out.' The Inspector picked up the megaphone off the backseat and introduced himself 'Detective Jones.' He said shaking Mike's hand 'Just be careful with this guy he's a psycho.' Jones nodded, he was old and had a husky voice he had obviously been in the force for years. 'Applegate! Come out with your hands up on your head! We know you're in there!'

John was in the kitchen eating breakfast when he heard the cops calling out for him, he pushed his chair back that made an ear piercing shriek on the wooden floor and he moved over to the corner and picked up his two guns, a hand gun and a shot gun. He went to move towards the door when he went into the living room and saw that Steve was awake.

'Come to join the fun have we Keller?' Steve looked up a bit and shook his head 'What the hell happened?' he said weakly, he clenched his teeth as he moved. 'Stop being a weakling.' John yelled and Steve just looked at him 'You'll get what you deserve you jerk.' Steve said loud enough for John to hear and John gave one final look before going out the front door.

'Pigs!' John yelled as he walked out the door 'You sons of bitches hold your fire!' he said pointing his shot gun at all of them. 'Applegate please co-operate!' Jones called and John shook his head 'Bring Stone out here! And only Stone! Anyone else that comes in and I'll kill both Keller and Stone!' Mike looked at Jones and nodded his head 'It's alright I'll go in.' Mike said.

Mike slowly walked across the front lawn looking around at the garage, the wooden house and thinking what would behold when he got inside. John ran inside and Mike went in, he pulled his gun out and held onto it tightly and scanned the surroundings, John was nowhere to be seen.

He looked in the kitchen and didn't find anything except half eaten toast and some washing in a pile. 'Applegate!' Mike called out but, there was no reply, Mike was getting paranoid more and more by the second. He walked on into the living room and saw Steve in the chair. 'Steve, is that you?' Steve looked up 'Mike untie me hurry up!' he called. 'What'd he do to you?' Mike asked as he got closer and began untying the ropes from the chair.

'Never mind that just find him I'll be alright, just go get him.' Steve sat there for a while trying to recover a bit and Mike went walking through the house. Mike walked through the living room, the dining room and went down the hallway. 'Applegate!' Mike called out again but it was just a deathly silence.

Mike checked in the bedrooms and found no one 'Where have you gone?' Mike asked himself, he continued down the dim hallway and saw a door with many locks. Steve was walking through the kitchen when he caught a glimpse of someone walking out from the closet a few feet from where Steve was 'Mike he's here!' Shadow realising his cover had been blown turned towards Steve and shot him between his shoulder and his chest and then again in the knee.

He then turned his attention to Mike who was aiming right at John 'Nah uh, you pull that trigger and I'll kill him. Steve was leaning against the wall outside the kitchen holding his chest 'Forget about me Mike.' He called out in obvious pain. Shadow had his gun pointing at Steve 'He's bleeding to death anyway Mike, why don't you shoot me.' Mike was considering his options and walked a bit closer to get a better look at Steve who was sweating and trying to keep awake. 'Hang in there Steve.' Steve nodded and was starting to lose consciousness again.

'He's too weak Stone, just let him die.' He said pointing away from Steve and pointing at Mike but as he turned away from Steve Mike pulled the trigger and shot Shadow in chest twice. John made a choking noise and his mad blue eyes lit up as he fell backwards to the ground. Mike kicked his gun away and went over to see Steve and ran outside and told them to get an ambulance.

'Steve, wake up buddy you'll be alright.' Mike said sitting him up and giving him his jacket to put against his chest. 'Mike…in the basement…' Steve said quickly as he began to go in and out of consciousness again 'What is it?' 'In the sheet there's a locket, get it for me…In the sheets please Mike.' Steve said 'Sure. Look the doctors are coming you'll be alright okay? You'll make it.' He said as the paramedics rushed through the door and started tending to Steve.

Mike backed off so they could do what they had to do and told them there was a body down the hallway. They nodded and Mike walked back down the hallway, looked down at Shadow's lifeless body and shook his head 'It's over.' he said as he opened the door on the attic.

He turned on the light and realised how dark it was down there, he saw old wash machines and other house old appliances, as well as a mattress with old sheets on it. 'He kept him down here…No wonder he looked so pale…' Mike said to himself. He went over to the sheets and shook them a bit and under what looked like a make shift pale was a gold locket. Mike opened it and saw a picture of Angela and Steve together. 'Don't worry Steve you can make it, she'd want you to make it.' He said quietly.

As Mike left the house that morning he felt good about the fact they had got rid of the maniac and that Steve was found alive. Oliver didn't say much on the way back and Mike didn't really talk much either; he just wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Mike went back to the station to lodge a report and fill out all the paper work which took a few hours as well as questioning on the events and so on. The families affected were notified that the offender was killed. Mike was glad that the case was finally solved; he hadn't heard anything from the hospital so around six her went to the hospital to see Steve.

The nurse said he was now stable and that it'd take a few weeks to recover, he had lost some weight, was vitamin D deficient and had a few cracked rips as well as a fractured knee from the gunshot wound and was lucky to be alive as the bullet that struck him in the chest missed the main artery by millimetres. She said he was now conscious so Mike was able to go see him.

Mike walked into the room and sat on a chair near Steve's bed 'Hey buddy boy.' Mike said pulling the chair closer 'How do you feel?' 'Morphine's numbing the pain…' Steve said a bit out there 'Oh I got something for you.' Mike said putting his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a little cold chain 'I thought you might want this.' He put it in Steve's hand and Steve squeezed it 'He killed her Mike…' 'I know.' Mike said 'I'm just glad you didn't see the body…' 'I'll have to read the cases…' 'I think it's best you don't…' Mike said sternly 'No I wanna know exactly what happened, I want to know that he didn't lie to me when he said that he didn't do anything wrong by her and I don't want you to tell me, I want to read it for myself.' Steve said agitated.

'Alright, alright Steve.' Mike said 'Just take it easy…' 'Three weeks in a dark room changes a man…' 'If it weren't for the hints he left I wouldn't have found him.' Mike said 'I know, just I feel like I was in there for years…I thought he was going to kill me but, it's like he avoided doing it…Well he almost killed me…' Steve said staring up at the ceiling. 'Yeah, look it's all over now, you just need a few weeks rest…' 'Yeah…That sounds good…Look hold onto this till I get out of here, I don't want to lose it.' Steve said handing the locket to Mike.

'I sure will…' Mike went to continue talking but, he had drifted off into sleep. Mike went home that night finally relaxed and gave Jeannie a ring telling her what had happened. She was going to come from college the next day so that she could see Steve. Life was finally going back to normal but, Mike knew it'd be a while before Steve was back to normal but, at least he was away from Shadow.


	13. Scars Fade

**Final chapter, thanks to everyone that's read it :D Rate and review :D This chapters probably the shortest it's basically a wrap up of the story, enjoy**

* * *

A month went by since Steve had been rescued from the house, he got out on a Friday in late January and was welcomed back to the station, he had put weight back on again and only had the scars to show for what he had been put through for three weeks that felt like an eternity. He was a lot quieter not as talkative, not even to Mike but, after what he went through no one could blame him. He was lucky to be alive and knew that he just knew if it weren't for that break he got to phone call Mike he probably wouldn't have been so lucky.

Steve still had a slight limp from his knee but he felt a lot better now, they got a call to go look at a homicide found downtown. Mike and Steve didn't talk much Steve looked distant and Mike didn't really know what to say to him. 'You alright Steve?' Mike asked staring at Steve concerned 'Hm, yeah fine…' Steve said keeping his eyes on the road.

'How about some music then…' Mike said turning up the radio 'Coming Back to Me' was playing and Mike noticed Steve's face change, he took one hand off the steering wheel and turned it up. 'You miss her don't you Steve?' Mike said slowly 'Yeah…Yeah I do…' Mike knew that had to be the reason why Steve was so out of it, he had the look of guilt and Mike knew it wasn't his fault what had happened.

They both sat in since till they got there, Mike could see that Steve had changed, he wasn't sure if he was going to be permanently like this, but he did know Steve had been seeing a psychologist since he got out.

Shadow maybe dead but, he had left an everlasting scar on Steve, Steve was tough Mike knew that but, it's like he had become a rock and Mike didn't want it to ruin their partnership as they were good as a team as any.

A car had been dumped near the wharfs and it looked like a hit, Mike and Steve asked questions, took notes and believed it to be a drug gang operating in the clubs. 'His names Wesley Smith.' Steve said as they walked back to the car, he hadn't spoken much to Mike in the hour they had been on the seen but Mike nodded. 'We'll go…' 'Um Mike.' Steve said cutting in 'You take Oliver; I just wanna go back to the station and catch up on some paperwork.' Mike looked at him 'You sure Steve?' 'Yeah.' Steve drove them back to the station, went and got Oliver and told him to go with Mike. Steve went down to records to go and read up on the Shadow cases he had missed while he was gone.

He walked along and found the cases under A for Applegate and pulled them out, he was interested in the other cases and read them first before Angela's. He was shocked at the brutality that John as he knew him had put into the murders and for no reason at all.

After a few hours of reading through everything he got to Angela's, he read how she had died and Steve couldn't take it anymore and put it down. He put his arms on the desk in front of him and buried his head into it and began sobbing 'It's all my fault…She's dead because of me…' he said to himself and at that moment he felt a hand on his shoulder 'It's not buddy boy, you didn't know…' Mike said trying to comfort him 'I wished I had married her Mike, she meant the world to me…I know she can't help falling out of love but, I still loved her as much as I did then…' Steve said wiping his eyes.

'Look I'll drive you home.' Mike said packing up the box 'I spoke to her parents last night…They said she would've been fine if we had stopped being friends…I know they're just grieving but it hurts Mike…' Mike looked at Steve 'Look Steve, you're like a son to me and I don't like seeing you like this, c'mon.' he managed to coax Steve out of the records office and out of the station completely.

'Oh Steve I gotta give you something.' Mike said when he got to the car, he waited for Steve to get in the car and pulled out a little velvet satchel from the glove box 'Here you go.' He said giving it to Steve and Steve opened it and pulled out the gold locket. 'He gave that to me when it had blood on it still Mike…' Mike nodded 'I know Steve, you told me, look we'll go buy some flowers and we'll go put them on her grave, she's in the same cemetery as my darling.' Mike said trying to help Steve with his grieving process even though he felt like he was getting nowhere. 'Be strong Steve, you got through all that didn't you?' Steve nodded 'You're right Mike.'

It was late afternoon and Mike pulled up outside a flower shop and picked up two bunches of roses and put them in the back of the Galaxie. Steve was a bit more talkative now but, Mike knew he just needed a friend for now.

They drove along the gravel drive of the cemetery and parked down the Catholic end. 'She's on the third row.' Mike said pointing and Steve picked up the roses and carried them down the rows, looking at the graves of mothers, fathers, and children. At the end of the row near some trees was a fresh grave that looked like the grass had just been laid on it, he walked up and saw a marble head stone with gold writing on it 'Here lies Angela Turner, only daughter of Mary and Jackson Turner, eternally loved by all that knew her. Taken away from us all may her soul rest in peace.'

Steve looked around and saw that Mike had gone to his wife's grave and was sitting in the isle and was talking to her. He turned back towards the head stone 'Hi Angie…Man this seems so stupid…I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't want me to feel bad but I do, really I do. You meant the world to me Angela, even if we were just friends, I love you and nothing would ever change that. I won't forget you no matter what and I'll never forget you…I just don't think there'll be a piece of me with you…I have your locket so…Well I guess this is goodbye Angela, I'll visit you as much as I can…I'm so sorry he got to you, I wish you never knew me…' Steve placed the roses under the stone and said a silent prayer in his mind.

Steve then buttoned up his cream coloured coat and walked on up the aisle and met up with Mike 'You alright?' Steve asked wiping a tear from his eye 'Yeah, just talking to her…' 'Thanks for doing this for me Mike.' Steve said smiling a bit 'Don't worry there is a piece of you with her, that picture in your living room I got a copy made and stuck it under the pillow in her coffin, her mother said it was fine. They don't blame you for what happened Steve it's just they've lost their daughter and they're just trying to cope, don't take it to heart.' Mike explained to Steve as they walked back to the car.

'I know man, I know. Look I'll be fine I just had to get it out of my system…Mostly, all I'm saying is Mike I'll be fine.' Steve said as he got in the car and this time he decided to drive. 'Don't worry I'm sure we'll have the old Steve back in no time.' Steve laughed 'Thanks again Mike, I just had to know what happened that's all…' Steve said as he pulled out of the driveway.

'Hey remember those cigars that guy gave us a while back?' Mike said opening the glove box 'Yeah?' 'Wanna light 'em up?' Steve smiled 'You kept those in there for like three months… or a bit more?' Mike shook his head 'I put them in this morning.' Mike said laughing and pulled out a lighter from his coat pocket. He gave one to Steve and Steve lit his while they were stopped at the traffic lights. 'One of the best smells I swear.' Mike said 'Reminds me of my father.' 'They're probably better for you.' Steve said laughing a bit more and Mike nodded 'Maybe.'

'Ten four all units.' The radio rang out 'Ten four.' Mike said into the radio 'There's been another hit done at a restaurant, The Old Italian restaurant on the West side on sixth avenue.' 'Ten four we'll be there.' Mike put the siren on the roof and Steve floored it 'Just like old days?' Mike said 'I wasn't gone that long.' Steve replied 'Your personality was, good that you're back, well mostly can't expect you just to change.' Mike said 'It'll take a while but, I'll be right.'

The End


End file.
